The Troubled Ohtori Triplets Part 1
by DarkTracy
Summary: It has been 16 years since the drama with Yoshio ended, now at age 16 the triplets embark on a new journey as they start their second year at Ouran High School Academy. With the encouraged stress from their father will they ever find someone to make them happy, or fold under the pressure? Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Haruhi Ohtori reached over and hit the snooze button on her radio. She twisted and turned around to lay on her back relaxing for just a few minutes. Then she looked over at her husband Kyoya who was still sound asleep.

'Even when he sleeps he looks like a demon. You'd think people would figure out that before hand whenever they tried to wake him,' she thought. She was about to sit up when she felt Kyoya's hand on her wrist. She looked over at her husband's figure.

"Please stay for just a little bit longer," he said without opening his eyes, "I rather like getting having your warmth near me."

"Okay, just for a little bit longer," said Haruhi laying her head down on his chest. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "We can't stay here too much longer you know."

"And why not?" asked Kyoya, "Our children know how to get up on their own. I can easily call in sick if I wish at my work and you can do the same." He practically made the same argument every morning.

"No I can't, I'm not the C.E.O of my company," said Haruhi.

"But you are senior partner so I think you have some seniority," said Kyoya holding her tighter, "And if they don't like it, well, let's just say it'll be worse then when they first denied you the senior partnership." Haruhi shuddered at the memory. Her law firm company had actually tried not to give her a senior partnership literally just because she was a woman and they wanted a man to have it. Of course she didn't realize that was the soul reason of her not getting it until after Kyoya had gone to talk to them and got them to admit it. It was times like that Haruhi really enjoyed having Kyoya as her husband. The past sixteen years had been almost nothing but bliss of them living together and raising their three triplets, Yasha, Hansuke or Han for short and their only daughter Kotoko. All three children still had their black hair and rather tall figure like their father but also had their big brown eyes like their mother.

Each child was their own person. Yasha was just like his father, always looking for benefits in a situation and usually finding ways to manipulate people around him. He really seemed to want to take over from his father as the C.E.O of the software when Kyoya finally retired. He was the only one of the siblings to wear glasses like his father.

Han was a bit more like his mother, more kind and honest with people. He was also a bit less confident then his other brother and sister, often being teased by the two of them. However it didn't stop him from his making sure he did his job right. He most likely wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps and become a lawyer.

Kotoko seemed to be a nice balance of her parents. She liked looking for benefits in a situation but at the same time was known to be nice and honest with people. Her main goal was to be doctor and maybe take over from her grandmother someday who was still head of the Ohtori Medical Group. Both parents were beyond proud of their children though no matter what, though it was often Haruhi that told them that. Kyoya wasn't the most out spoken to show affection towards his children, but Haruhi didn't expect him too. None the less he did show signs that he loved them, just sometimes only the kids or Haruhi could notice.

'Hmm,' Haruhi thought when she finally managed to get out of Kyoya's grip. She leaned over and kissed him.

"See you downstairs," she said, "I'm going to take a shower." She walked over to the bathroom to start up the water. She barley stepped in the shower and began washing herself when she heard the door open and could see Kyoya walking into the bathroom and up to the shower.

"You're no are you?" she asked.

"Why not, it's a good way to not waist water isn't it?" asked Kyoya stepping into the shower.

"Yeah that's it," said Haruhi as she let Kyoya kiss her neck and hold her close. One thing Haruhi didn't really like to admit in public was the fact that hers and Kyoya's sex life was still just as great as when they first married.

* * *

When the couple got downstairs they found Kotoko and Han helping to fix up breakfast while Yasha simply sat and read his newspaper.

"Would it ever hurt you to help out your brother and sister more?" Haruhi asked him.

"Please Mother; there is a saying of having too many cooks in a kitchen. Kotoko and Han didn't seem to need my help so I figure not get in the way since I'm not very good in the kitchen," said Yasha.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"The boy has a point Haruhi," said Kyoya as he too sat down and picked up a newspaper.

"Thank you Father," said Yasha.

"Mother its okay really," said Kotoko carrying in some more food, "If it wasn't Yasha would have to be a bit more careful of what he eats."

"Wait what?" said Haruhi.

"Hmm don't worry Mother," said Yasha. He pushed his food towards Kotoko, "You eat first my dear sister."

"Of course," said Kotoko taking a nice bite, "see nothing happened."

"Thank you," said Yasha.

"Of course it's a big meal. Who's to say something else isn't poison?" said Kotoko.

"I suppose you'll have try some more for then won't you?" said Yasha.

"Children," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Mother no one was poisoned," said Han.

"Thank you Han," said Haruhi. Both Kotoko and Yasha looked at each other.

"Momma's boy," Kotoko whispered.

"Mmmhmm," said Yasha.

"We can hear you two you know," said Haruhi.

"So?" said Yasha. Han slumped into his chair and started eating.

"Han if you can't handle mere insults from your brothers and sisters, how far do you think you'll be able to get as a lawyer?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes Father," said Han.

"Still though, those two could learn to be a bit nicer," said Haruhi glaring at her other two kids. Both children looked un-phased as they kept eating their meal.

* * *

The family had just finished their meal when their maid Hatsu and her daughter, Azumi and nephew Hisoka showed up.

"Good morning everyone," Hatsu said as she quickly got to work gathering up the dirty dishes.

"Good morning Hatsu," said Kyoya as he finished drinking his tea and putting the cup down for her to gather up.

"How are you this morning Hatsu?" asked Haruhi.

"Wonderful," said Hatsu.

"Very good," said Haruhi, "And how are you two today?"

"We're good," said Azumi.

"Just super," said Hisoka.

"Very good," said Haruhi. Since Hatsu still insisted on serving the family, she always brought her daughter and nephew to go to school with the triples, even if they were roughly a year apart. It only made sense.

"Either way, seeing as everyone's here, shouldn't we all be on our way?" said Kyoya as he sat up from his seat.

"Yes Father," said the triplets as they stood up. They all hurried out to the front hallway and gathered up their school material. They then all proceeded to stand in line so Kyoya could inspect them before they left. Kyoya walked down the line of his children looking for anything that might be out of place.

"Han, please remember to keep your tie tied right," he said as he helped fix his son's tie.

"Sorry Father," said Han. He never seemed to be able to get his tie right.

"Honestly how good of a lawyer do you think you'll make if you can't dress yourself?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes Father," said Han lowering his eyes.

"Now now no feeling sorry for yourself," said Kyoya, "Just do better next time alright?"

"Yes Father," said Han.

"Good," said Kyoya walking over to the other two children. "Kotoko, fix your collar."

"Yes Father," said Kotoko hastily fixing it.

"You see that Han, that's how you should react when someone points out your flaws," said Kyoya.

"Yes Father," said Han.

"Yasha, looking good as always," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Father," said Yasha proudly.

"Now then if we're ready, time for school," said Haruhi.

"Yes Mother," said the kids as they walked past their mother giving her a kiss on the cheek as they past.

"Bye Aunt Haruhi," said Hisoka and Azumi as they walked past her.

"Bye," said Haruhi. Then she looked at Kyoya. "Do you always have to be so hard on Han?"

"I hardly think trying to make sure he keeps his tie tied right being hard on him," said Kyoya, "After all I was the one that taught him how to do it. If he can't do his tie then I shame myself as well."

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi?" said Hatsu.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"Are you going to need me on Saturday or are you going to dinner with Kyoya's family?" asked Hatsu.

"Uh well?" said Haruhi looking up at Kyoya.

"We'll be having dinner at the main estate this Saturday," said Kyoya.

"Very well," said Hatsu. That was probably the one thing that caused the family grief over the years. Most of Kyoya's family wasn't too happy with him after he stole his father's company out from under him and handed it over to his mother. They hadn't even really seen the man even when they were over the main estate over the years.

"Have a nice day Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"You as well Kyoya," said Haruhi giving her husband a kiss good-bye. She watched the car holding all of her kids drive off, hoping that they would have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Another boring day to another boring day at the boring school," Azumi complained as the five drove to school. Her cousin laughed.

"You sound like Uncle Hikaru when you complain like that. Dad says that the only way we know you're aunt Hatsu's daughter is you popped out of her," he said.

"That's nice Hisoka," said Yasha reading from his book. All three of the triplets were all reading.

"You guys can't tell me that you don't feel a little bit bored doing the same thing everyday?" asked Azumi.

"We tried to find other things to put our mind on then simply going on and on how board we are," said Kotoko.

"How by reading? That's all you ever do," said Azumi snatching away Han's book.

"Azumi give me back my book," said Han trying to take it from her.

"You want your book Han?" said Azumi dangling it up about his head, "Come and get it." Han looked at her board.

"No wonder your always board. You don't even know how to use a proper book right," said Han snatching away the book from her.

"Oh good come back," said Azumi.

"Hmm better then what you could have come up with I'm sure," said Han looking back down at his book again.

"We're here," said Hisoka looking out the window.

"About time," said Azumi bumbling out of the car fast followed by her cousin.

"There are sometimes that it would be nice to drive to school without the two of them," said Kotoko.

"Well at least one of them," said Yasha.

"And what one exactly?" asked Kotoko eyeing her brother.

"The nicer one," said Yasha, "Well shall we do this?"

"They do know we don't do this on purpose right?" said Kotoko.

"Still though, it puts on a good show," said Han.

"And here Father always worry you don't look to take a good advantage of a situation," said Yasha as he opened the car door.

"Oh my god there they are!" Several of the girls started screaming and running towards the limo. So did a few boys watching in awe as the tree triplets all started climbing out of the car and then started walking towards the school in row with Kotoko in the middle surrounded by her brothers.

"It's the Ohtori Triplets!" One girl shouted as they formed a crowd on either side of the triplets.

"Yasha!"

"Hansuke!"

"Kotoko!"

Han shifted his eyes a bit at hearing a boy call out his sister's name.

"I wonder what Father would think if he knew boys were calling you like that?" he said.

"I'm sure he'd be thinking that I'm a big girl who can handle myself and there for shouldn't worry about it," said Kotoko.

"You say that now but don't forget your still a girl and a girl can be taken advantage of any time a male really wants," said Yasha.

"I'd love to see them try," said Kotoko as she walked on ahead of her brothers, "I've got a few things I have to take care before class starts, excuse me."

"Where do you think she goes every day before class and after school?" asked Han.

"If you want to know so badly go and follow her," said Yasha.

"Yeah right, like I would reduce myself to something like that," said Han walking off.

Yasha smirked and walked off himself.

"Good Morning Mr. Ohtori," said the triplets' history teacher Ms. Ijiwaru walking up to him. She had her hair all up in a bun and wore glasses.

"Good Morning Ms. Ijiwaru," said Yasha.

"I look forward to reading yours and your siblings' history reports today. Yours are always the best in the class," said Ms. Ijiwaru. The lady was probably the biggest stuck up teachers in the school. She had her own opinion of who were the good students and who were the bad ones and she always made sure they knew that. Naturally she considered the triplets some of the best students so she was always nice to them. There were also rumors of her having affairs with some of her students.

"Thank you Ms. Ijiwaru," said Yasha.

"You are such a nice young man Yasha," said Ms. Ijiwaru giving Yasha's face a soft stroke with her hand.

"Ms. Ijiwaru I highly doubt that this is proper student teacher conduct," said Yasha.

"Oh yes I'm sorry," said Ms. Ijiwaru putting her hand down.

"See you in class Ms. Ijiwaru," said Yasha walking off. He walked away and happened to come across Hisoka again.

"Was that stupid teacher trying to hit on you again?" he asked.

"Yes I think so," said Yasha.

"Why don't you report her to the chairman?" asked Hisoka.

"Because there's always the good chance she's just trying to be nice and all of that B.S.," said Yasha, "She apparently has a good lawyer."

"Not as good as your mothers though I would think," said Hisoka.

"Hmm she hasn't done anything too inappropriate at the time so I figure that we shouldn't try to make waves. Plus she knows how easy I can report her so, I can use that to my advantage," said Yasha.

"Ha, that's a good point!" said Hisoka, "I wonder what she would think if you ever found yourself a good girl."

"Well I actually don't think she'll ever have to worry about that," said Yasha smiling at Hisoka warmly.

"What do you not think that you'll ever find yourself a good woman in high school?" asked Hisoka walking off oblivious to the smile Yasha was giving him.

"No I don't think I'll ever find the right girl," said Yasha watching Hisoka walk off.

* * *

Kotoko looked around carefully before she walked over towards the first floor art room window. There she looked in where a handsome boy with short black hair and silver eyes painting at an easel.

"Working hard again as usual I see Yuki?" asked the art teacher walking up behind him and looking at his work.

"Yes sir," said Yuki, "I love art."

"Yes I know," said the teacher as he set to work getting the art supplies set up, "So I heard you have another solo at the Takarazuka Vega Hall in two weeks with your violin?"

"Yes I am," said Yuki.

"Then shouldn't you be practicing?" asked the art teacher.

"Oh I've been practicing plenty. This my way of relaxing and not getting too stressed out over the concert," said Yuki.

"Hmm okay then," said the art teacher as he kept on preparing for his class.

'A concert at the Takarazuka Vega Hall in two weeks?' Kotoko thought as she pulled out her phone.

"I need a ticket to the Takarazuka Vega Hall concert in two weeks got it!" she ordered. Then she noticed Yuki looking towards the widow. Panicked she ducked. This was the norm for her. She had such a crush on Yuki Fukuyama but for some reason she was terrified of the idea of approaching him.

'I'm an Ohtori and an Ohtori knows no fear! So why am I so terrified of approaching Yuki Fukuyama!' she thought as she slunk off. Yuki was the most talented musician and artist in the school. Plus he was so dreamy. The first time Kotoko saw him she lost her heart to him. But so far she'd barely talked to him.

* * *

Han continued to wonder around himself with his book on law enforcement. It was time like this he really could seem to clear his mind and concentrate.

"Hey Kid look out!" she suddenly heard a girl shout out. Han looked up in time to see a girl with long red hair wearing a boy's uniform skating past him on a skateboard. She immediately came to a stop and looked back at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh yes," said Han stunned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or nearly run you over," said the girl kicking up the board, "You just didn't seem to be paying attention."

"Oh yes, I suppose I could stand to pay more attention," said Han still stunned, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Oh Melaina Ryuujin**," **said the girl, "Or I guess here it'd be Seina here."

"I'm sorry?" said Han.

"Well I figured since I'm living in Japan I should be going more by my Japanese name Seina," she said, "I usually go by Melaina back home."

"Home?" asked Han.

"I'm from San Francisco originally. My mother and I only recently moved here to be with my father since his father died and his mom said we finally could," she explained.

"Oh," said Han a bit confused.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Ijiwaru snapped as she marched up towards the new girl, "But what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here because it's my first day of school," said Seina.

"In this thing and on that!" snapped Ms. Ijiwaru sneering at the skate board in her hand, "Young lady this is school of sophistication not hooligans!"

"But I am supposed to be here. My grandmother had me enrolled and I took the entrance exam already," said Seina.

"Oh really and who is your grandmother?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Oki Ryuujin," said Seina.

"Mrs. Ryuujin?" said Ms. Ijiwaru, "You're seriously her granddaughter?"

"Yes," said Seina.

"Well why would the granddaughter of such an important person be wearing a boy uniform?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru.

"The Chairman said I could so I could use my skate board easier," said Seina.

"Young lady at this school young ladies don't dress like this. They wear proper uniforms and such," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Actually there have been girls at the school who have on occasion wore boy uniforms," said Han.

"Mr. Ohtori I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you on that. There has never been a case like that," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Yes there has. There was one famous case with a girl named Haruhi Fujioka," said Han.

"My dear boy that girl is a myth like the clock tower witch," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"No she's not!" said Han, "Believe I would know! She's my mother!" Ms. Ijiwaru looked stunned.

"And if the chairman says this young woman can wear a boy uniform then she will wear a boy uniform with out a fuss. If you make one I will take this matter up with the chairman or his son immediately. And I should hope you at least remember that the son of the chairman is not only my godfather but is a good friend of my mother who is not a myth and my father who doesn't like having his wife being referred to as a myth," said Han.

"Oh yes of course Mr. Ohtori," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Thank you, now then apologies to Ms. Ryuujin please," said Han.

"I'm sorry my dear," said Ms. Ijiwaru through clench teeth.

"Sure no problem," said Seina as she and Han walked off. "That was pretty cool what you did back there."

"I was just pointing out the truth," said Han.

"Well I thought it was cool. Are you going to be a lawyer or something?" asked Seina.

"Well I would like to be one someday," said Han.

"Well I think you'll make a good one," said Seina giving him a playful punch on his arm. Han jumped in surprise. "See you around lawyer boy. If I get into trouble I'll make sure to come to you."

"Uh yes, see you around?" said Han timidly. He had never seen a woman like this before and he was quite fascinated by her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The names of the girl Melaina Seina Ryuujin are names that have the meaning of black star and dragon. They're all in honor of the penname of a good friend of mine blackstardragon2. If you get a chance check her out. **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Han sat at his desk thinking about that girl he had just meant. She seemed so interesting. She seemed a little bit more lax about life then even the Hitachiin cousins.

"Daydreaming again Han?" said Kotoko taking her seat sitting next to him.

"No I was merely pondering something," said Han.

"And what would that be? To hide your face so not to embarrassed Father anymore with how your weak little boy attitude?" asked Kotoko. Han looked up at her.

"And what have you been up to since we got here?" he asked calmly. Kotoko did her best to keep herself calm as she tried to think.

"Uh well I was just," she tried to say.

"Oh look its Yuki Fukuyama!" screamed a girl. Kotoko looked to the door as the handsome musician walked into the room calmly. He smiled politely at all the girls swarming around him. Han glanced over at his sister and saw that she was smiling a rare warm smile, sort of like the smile his father gave to his mother.

"It's too bad he's always so busy with his music and art," he said, "He'd make a great host don't you think?"

"Hmm possibly," said Kotoko looking away, "but it's like you said he's too busy with his art work to be in the host club." She was of course referring to the new host club that was founded by Tamaki's son Akihiko when he started high school this year. Naturally he got Yasha and Han involved along with Kaoru's son Hisoka. Of course there was also a hostess club funded by his Tamaki's daughter Eglantine even if she was still in middle school. Her club consisted of herself, Kotoko, Hikaru's daughter Azumi and Hunny and Mori's two daughters Tsuneko and Mariko who were third year students.

"Maybe we should consider trying to recruit him. It would be nice to have more then four members with our club," said Han.

"Please Yuki Fukuyama is too much involved with his boring art and boring music to even think of doing something like that," said Kotoko.

"Good morning Miss Kotoko,"

Kotoko jumped in her seat when she realized Yuki was standing next to her desk.

"Good morning Fukuyama," said Han calmly.

"Good Morning Ohtori," said Yuki politely.

"Go, good morning Fukuyama," said Kotoko doing her best to avoid looking at the man hoping that he or her brother wouldn't notice that she was blushing slightly.

"What was that about me joining the host club?" asked Yuki.

"Well," said Han.

"It was nothing!" said Kotoko. Both men looked at her confused. "I mean it's nothing you need to worry about Mr. Fukuyama. We know you're too busy with your work."

"Oh well alright," said Yuki as he went and took the seat next to the one on the other side of Kotoko. Kotoko looked over calmly at him only to look away again quickly when he turned to look at her.

"Um Miss Kotoko," he said, "You know I'm not busy with my work if you wanted me to…,"

"Well hello everyone," said Yasha suddenly appearing in the seat in between Yuki and Kotoko, blocking their view from each other.

"Hello Yasha," said Kotoko.

"And hello to you too Fukuyama," said Yasha to Yuki.

"Hello Ohtori," said Yuki politely. Just then Ms. Ijiwaru walked into the room.

"Good morning students," she said, "Please hand your papers forward." The students were quick to do so. Ms. Ijiwaru looked them over for a little bit before looking up upset.

"I was afraid of this. As usual we only have four people who really understood the assignment, Mr. Fukuyama and the Ohtori triplets. Everyone else got a B or less. Honestly how some of you got to be in class 2-A I'll never understand. It's like it's filled with juvenile delinquents."

"Hi everyone,"

Everyone turned to the door where Seina Ryuujin stood.

"Um can I help you?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Is this class 2-A?" asked Seina.

"Yes so?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Okay I was told to report to this class again," said Seina.

"Is that the new girl I've been rumors about who rides around on her skate board and stuff?" said Kotoko.

"Uh yes, yes she is," said Han.

"Um I sorry there must be a mistake," said Ms. Ijiwaru, "You see the A group consists of the best of the best both in the society and in grades."

"Well then this is where I'm suppose to be both according to my family's rank and my grades from the old school and the entrance exam," said Seina.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru. She walked over and looked over Seina's paper work. "This is a mistake, that's all this is. I'll be right back."

"Now hold on Ms. Ijiwaru," said Han jumping up, "You already know her family is of the highly social elite. How hard is it to believe she's doesn't have good grades?" Kotoko and Yasha both looked at each other confused.

"Well if you think that's the case Mr. Ohtori, perhaps we should have join us in the pop quiz I was about to bestow upon you the class," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Fine I guess," said Seina.

"Please take a seat right in front please!" ordered Ms. Ijiwaru moving her to a desk. "Alright everyone pencils out and books under your desk." She picked up her papers and started handing them out, "Eyes on your own paper and no talking."

Han Kotoko and Yasha immediately got to work on the quiz and each seemed to finish right around the same time.

"Finished already you three?" said Ms. Ijiwaru proudly when she saw, "No surprises here then." The three merely nodded at her.

"Oh and you finished too Mr. Fukuyama, very good," said Ms. Ijiwaru. Yuki also nodded his head. Before long the rest of the class finished the quiz as well.

"So then before I grade these I'd like to offer those of you who aren't one of the Ohtori triplets or Mr. Fukuyama an extra credit assignment. Who can tell me about the famous Black Prince," said Ms. Ijiwaru. To everyone's surprise Seina raised her hand.

"The Black Prince was Prince Edward of Woodstock who was also the Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall and Prince of Aquitaine," she said, "He was the oldest son of King Edward the 3rd however he died a year before his father so his son became king after wards, King Richard the 2nd. He's the first Prince of Wales to not become king. He was well beloved by his subjects and was a great military leader which earned him the name The Black Prince."

"Impressive," said Kotoko.

"Couldn't have said it better ourselves could we?" said Yasha.

"Young lady we don't tolerate cheaters in this school!" said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"I'm sorry?" said Seina.

"We don't tolerate cheaters in this school," said Ms. Ijiwaru, "Now which student did you cheat off of?"

"Um no one," said Seina, "I read about it in my history book. We were studying medieval times back at my old school too."

"I'm sorry young lady but you'll have to come up with a better explanation then that!" said Ms. Ijiwaru, "Now then who was it that you cheated off of?"

"Ms. Ijiwaru," said Han standing up, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes Mr. Ohtori?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Do you or did you see anyone who's book was out during the quiz?" asked Han.

"Uh well no," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"And did you ever see Ms. Ryuujin taking her eyes off her own paper?" asked Han.

"Well no," said Ms. Ijiwaru, "And you were watching everyone the whole time were you not?"

"Well yes of course," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"So then how could she cheat?" asked Han.

"Could she have notes?" asked a student.

"Yes, do you have notes Ms. Ryuujin?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru.

"How could she when this was a pop quiz?" asked Han. Ms. Ijiwaru took a deep breath.

"I suppose you're right," she said.

"Now then do you think you should say something to Ms. Ryuujin?" asked Han.

"I apologize Ms. Ryuujin," said Ms. Ijiwaru, "Again."

"Thanks," said Seina. She turned around and looked at Han smiling at him. Han nodded back at her before sitting down again.

"What was that?" asked Kotoko.

"What?" asked Han.

"What you just did," said Yasha, "Where did that come from?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Han, "All I did was point out the obvious."

"Yes but we've never seen you jump up like that to defend another class mate like that" said Kotoko.

"Especially a new one like that," said Yasha.

"So what? She's new, she obviously needed someone to help stand up for her," said Han. Kotoko smirked at Yasha who smirked back.

* * *

When class was over Seina was waiting by the door.

"Hey Lawyer Boy," she said.

"Yes?" said Han.

"Thanks again for standing up for me like that," said Seina.

"Oh no it's no big deal," said Han.

"So what's with the look-alikes?" asked Seina looking at Kotoko and Yasha.

"Oh these are my brother and my sister Yasha and Kotoko," said Han.

"Hey how's it going?" said Seina.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Kotoko.

"So you're a part of the Ryuujin family?" asked Yasha.

"Yeah," said Seina, "Just moved here from California."

"So how are you liking Japan?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh I've been here before," said Seina, "Usually only during summer though."

"Well let's hope you manage to enjoy Japan year round," said Han.

"Yeah if not, my parents say I could go back to California when I start college," said Seina, "Well see you three later. Thanks again Lawyer Boy."

"See you later," said Han.

"Since when do you talk like that?" asked Kotoko.

"I don't know, it just sort of popped out," said Han.

"You know Father won't approve of that," said Yasha.

"Well who's going to tell them and have it as a benefit to them?" asked Han.

"You have a point there;" said Yasha, "Just don't create a benefit for us to use that information against you."

"Thank you Yasha. You are such a nice brother," said Han.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm," said Kotoko as she looked at the lunch menu, "I think perhaps I shall have the C lunch today only I would prefer white rice instead of the pasta if you don't mind."

"Of course Madam," said the chef as he prepared her meal.

"Watching the calories Miss Kotoko?" said a boy standing next to her.

"No I merely prefer white rice over pasta. Not that it's any business of yours," said Kotoko.

"Oh I'm so sorry madam," said the student, "May I make it up to you by carrying your tray to your seat."

"No thank you I can handle myself," said Kotoko taking her tray and heading towards her usual table.

"Oh please Miss Kotoko," said the boy following her, "A delicate lady like you should have a gentleman help carry your tray for you." Kotoko moaned. It seemed nearly every day there was someone who was trying to woe with ridiculous jesters like carrying her lunch tray for her. She actually found it quite annoying.

"Excuse me," Kotoko turned around surprise to see that Yuki was standing behind her.

"I believe that the lady said that she doesn't need your help. A real gentleman would know that was that and leave her alone," he said.

"Hmm, and I suppose you're going to offer to carrying her things for her?" asked the boy snide.

"No, if she said she doesn't need help then there's no need to pester her. Please leave her be," said Yuki as he turned to carefully help lead Kotoko towards her normal table.

"Thank you Mr. Fukuyama," said Kotoko.

"No problem at all dear Madam," said Yuki as he pulled out a chair for her. Kotoko held her breath in hopes that would keep her from blushing as she sat down.

"Um Mr. Fukuyama," she said.

"You know you can call me Yuki right?" said Yuki. Kotoko did her best to suppress the eepe that was forming in her throat.

"Um Yuki," she said, "would you like to…,"

"Oh hello again Fukuyama," said Han suddenly appearing next to him.

"Hello Ohtori," said Yuki.

"Were you planning on joining us for lunch?" asked Han, "Because if you are that would be great. I was rather hoping I could talk to you about our Host Club and…,"

"He can't sit here!" said Kotoko.

"I'm sorry?" said Han.

"He can't sit here," said Kotoko, "There's no room."

"Well I'm sure we can merely pull up another chair," said Han.

"No it's alright I don't want to be a bother," said Yuki, "I was going to take my lunch to the art room anyway so I could do come sculpting while I ate."

"Sculpting?" said Han.

"Yes, I'm working on a new statue for the next exhibit at the Bridgestone Museum in a few months," said Yuki, "So I should get going to work on it. Thank you anyway Ohtori. Enjoy your lunch Ms. Kotoko."

"Yes thank you for your assistance," said Kotoko not turning around. Han sat back down next to his sister.

"Don't you think that was rather rude the way you were acting towards Fukuyama?" he said.

"I didn't mean to be," said Kotoko.

"Father wouldn't have approved of your actions just now and neither would have Mother," said Han.

"Hmm," said Kotoko.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Han.

"No not at all," said Kotoko shoving some food into her mouth.

"Hey Kotoko-Sempi, hey Han-Sempi," said Hisoka as he sat down across from the siblings.

"Hello Hisoka, how has your day been so far?" asked Kotoko.

"Just fine," said Hisoka, "where's your other brother?"

"I'm right here," said Yasha walking up to the table. He smiled at Hisoka. Both Han and Kotoko saw the smile.

"Doesn't that smile strike you as odd?" Han whispered to Kotoko.

"A little," said Kotoko. Then to both of their bigger surprise their brother walked around the table towards the empty chair next to Hisoka. He looked like he was about to sit down next to him when suddenly Azumi showed up next to him and took the seat instead.

"Hey did you guys hear that rumor going around?" she asked not even seeming to notice that she had just taken the seat Yasha had wanted. Yasha merely brushed it off and sat down in the seat next to her.

"What rumor are you talking about Azumi?" he asked as he ate his food.

"There's some new chick here who's going around dressed in a boys' uniform just like your guys' mom did in high school," said Azumi, "Apparently she was also riding around on a skate board around campus."

"Yes we've heard the rumor. We've actually gotten a chance to meet the girl. She's in our class," said Han.

"No way so it's true?" said Azumi.

"Yes it's very true," said Han, "Her name is Seina Ryuujin and she just moved here from America."

"Well that explains a lot," said Azumi.

"Hey, my mom's an American don't forget!" said Hisoka.

"I didn't mean anything offensive about it," said Azumi, "But I got to talk to her. I've been looking for any kind of excuse to present to Tono or TJ to finally alter these ghastly girls' uniforms!"

"What?" said Akihiko, Tamaki's son walking up to the table. He was often called Aki for short or in the Hitachiin cousins' case TJ for Tono J.R. "What ghastly uniforms?"

"These things TJ," said Azumi pointing to her big yellow dress.

"Oh come they're not that bad," said Aki.

"I don't know," said Kotoko looking down at her own uniform, "there is something about these uniforms that would suggest the school merely expects their female students to nothing more then proper young ladies and not maybe someday leaders in the work force."

"There see, what she said," said Azumi.

"Hi everyone," said Tsuneko Haninozuka, Hunny's daughter as she and Mori's daughter Mariko Morinozuka joined the group. They had nicknames too. Tsuneko's was Tootsy and Mariko's was Mari.

"Tootsy -Sempi, Mari-Sempi, don't you think these uniforms need some improvement?" asked Azumi.

"Well, they do feel a little bit degrading sometimes," said Tootsy looking down at her uniform.

"Yeah," said Mari.

"Well TJ?" said Azumi.

"These have been the female students' uniforms for years and no one's complained so far!" said Aki.

"Maybe it was because none of these girls felt they could wear anything but these pathetic uniforms," said Kotoko.

"Oh Kotoko-Sempi don't tell me that you're willingly to go along with all of this!" said Aki.

"My mother wore a boys' uniform all throughout high school. What do you think?" said Kotoko.

"She shouldn't have," muttered Aki.

"She probably wouldn't have if your father had realized right off hand she was a girl in the first place," said Kotoko.

"As I recall, Father told us that he was the first to figure out that Mother was a girl while Aki's father was the last to figure it out correct?" said Yasha. Aki started to slouch in embarrassment.

"Now now you two be nice. Let's not forget that if it hadn't been for his father's stupidity Mother and Father wouldn't have gotten to know each other so well to the point that they'd get married and have us," said Han.

"That is very true," said Yasha.

"So anyway I think I am going to try and redo the girls' uniform!" said Azumi excitedly.

"But why, what did provoke this?" asked Aki.

"That new girl that's going around wearing a boys' uniform," said Azumi.

"Oh right her," said Aki, "I can't believe grandfather allowed that."

"He allowed our mother to, why not this girl?" asked Kotoko.

Before Aki could say anything a football came and hit Aki right in the head.

"Ah!" he cried out in pain.

"Yeah Ha!" came a shout from across the cafeteria, "Touch down!" The group all looked over towards the direction of the shout where the football club was standing looking smug. Yasha calmly reached over and picked up the football and walked over towards club.

"Hello Toya," he said to the club president Toya Kuze son of the old football captain Takeshi Kuze.

"Hello Yasha," said Toya smugly.

"I believe this is yours?" said Yasha handing him back the football.

"Oh thank you so much," said Toya, "I seemed to have misplaced it."

"Yes up against my friend's head. No wonder your team lost your last game," said Yasha. Toya started to get mad.

"Where have you been Ohtori!" he shouted, "We didn't lose our last game!"

"Oh yes it was the one before wasn't it?" said Kotoko as she too came and stood next to her brother. Toya didn't respond right away.

"You'll have to forgive our brother," said Han, "It's hard for us to follow your games. They get so boring after a while."

"You think you're so smug Momma's boy?" he said, "Catch!" He threw the ball towards Han who easily managed to catch it.

"Wow maybe you should join the football club Han," said Kotoko.

"You'd be an improvement for sure," said Yasha.

"Why you!" said Toya.

"Hey I didn't know you guys played football here," said Seina as she joined the group.

"Oh look the famous new girl in boys' cloths," said Toya.

"Who are you suppose to be? Some NFL wannabies?" said Seina.

"I'll have you know we're football champions!" said Toya.

"Oh yeah, cool" said Seina, "Hey give me the ball." She backed up a few feet, "Catch!" she shouted as she threw it towards Toya. Before Toya could react the football came and hit him in the middle of his forehead knocking him over.

"Oops sorry," said Seina, "I did all the time back at my old school too."

"You played football at your old school?" asked Han.

"Oh no, they didn't allow girls to play on the football team at old my school. I just played for fun with some of my guys friends. It's just my throw was kind of hard and that was the usual result," said Seina nodding to Toya who's club mates were helping him up.

"Hey it's you, it's really you!" said Azumi running up to Seina.

"Uh yes it's me," said Seina.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine!" said Azumi.

"Um okay," said Seina, "And you are?"

"Azumi Hitachiin daughter of Hikaru Hitachiin fashion designer and granddaughter of Yuzuha Hitachiin also fashion designer," said Azumi.

"Aham," Hisoka cleared his throat.

"Oh yes and niece to Kaoru Hitachiin also fashion designer," said Azumi.

"Uh-huh," said Seina, "And you're telling me this because?"

"You're the inspiration I need to finally do a makeover on these awful girls' uniforms!" said Azumi.

"Oh I see," said Seina.

"Azumi why don't you go and eat your food before it gets cold," said Han pushing her back towards the table.

"Sure Momma's boy," said Azumi. Han groaned at being called that in front of Seina.

"Momma's boy really?" said Seina. She giggled a little at that comment.

"He's just mainly takes after our mother in personality," said Kotoko, "But he's hardly a mother's boy."

"Sure, see you around," said Seina walking off.

"Sorry I tired," said Kotoko.

"Yes thank you," said Han watching Seina walk off.

"Don't let it get you down," said Yasha, "If anything you should take this opportunity to try and change your reputation."

"Yes there is that little benefit isn't there?" said Han.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well another day all done and out of the way," said Azumi after classes were done for the day, "Now what?"

"We could go to club like we're supposed to," said Kotoko.

"Right," said Azumi, "I can't wait to get home so I can start trying to redo the new girls' uniforms."

"What?" said Eglantine running up to the group having just come from the middle school.

"Guess what Milady," said Azumi to Eglantine, "We're going to get new school uniforms."

"You are why?" asked Eglantine.

"Don't listen to them Eglantine," said Aki running up to his sister, "Azumi doesn't know what she's talking about.

_CLICK SNAP_

Everyone turned and looked to see the newspaper club snapping pictures of them.

"Perfect, perfect!" said the president Shobo Komitsuzawa, "Drama in the host club!"

"Here's something for your front page Komitsuzawa," said Azumi and Hisoka raising their hands.

"Azumi, Hisoka, remember?" said Kotoko grabbing their hands, "Remember the last time you did that?"

"Yeah it helped them sell more newspapers then ever!" said Azumi.

"Do you remember what the headline was?" asked Kotoko.

"Host and Hostess club show the newspaper club what they really think of them?" said Hisoka.

"Close but no," said Kotoko, "It help spread the rumor we were rebellious and rude."

"If they needed a newspaper to tell them that then the people at this school are blind!" said Azumi.

"Thank you," said a girl member of the club turning off her tape recorder.

"Wonderful," said Yasha, "Good luck in trying to explain that."

"Then you shouldn't have said," said Shobo.

"Well if you don't like that sound bite, how about this one?" said Azumi, "F…," Yasha clasped his hand over Azumi's mouth.

"Don't, just don't," he said, "You've already done enough at the moment."

"Says you," Azumi muttered through his hand.

"Come on let's go," said Shobo, "We got a story to post!"

"Wait a minute Komitsuzawa," said Han, "Don't you remember what happen the last time you posted the story with the cousins making a gesture at you?" Shobo and the rest of the club all froze.

"Yes as I recall Han you were almost able to have them shut down when they posted the picture without our consent," said Yasha.

"Yes," said Han, "Would you like to have that happen again?"

Shobo groaned and looked at his club mates.

"Erase the tape," he said, "And delete the pictures."

"Thank you," said Han. Shobo sneered at them.

"One of these days I'll you get you, you pathetic host club members!" he said before walking off with his club.

"He forgot the little dog too," said Hisoka.

"Good one," said Azumi.

"So then we were going to club?" said Yasha. The group was about to come to the stares when they happen to see a bunch of students standing near the bottom handing out flyers.

"Please take one," said one of the girls.

"What is this?" asked Azumi snatching a flyer. THE STOMP OUT HOMOSEXUALITY CLUB said the flyer.

"We're trying to keep homos from destroying our society," said the girl.

"Do you really think huh?" said Yasha as he grabbed a flyer as well and looked it over.

"Yes we're really trying to help our school reputation," said the girl. At that Yasha proceeded to tear the flyer up.

"This is all personal opinion. Unless you have actual proof that any of this utter crap is true, you have no right to go around expressing it!" he snapped.

"Yasha where did that come from?" asked Kotoko.

"Please, you got agree that this is utter nonsense and they shouldn't be allowed to say such a thing!" said Yasha. Hisoka grabbed a flyer and looked it over as well.

"Yeah I agree with Yasha, this seems nothing but bullshit!" he said tearing it up as well.

"Fine think what you want," said the girl, "You'll just be one of the many doomed to suffer when our society falls."

"Oh don't worry about us," said Azumi, "We'll just use your fat ass to cushion our fall. Let's get to the club.

"Good idea," said Yasha as they made their way past the antigay group and headed towards the club room.

* * *

Before long club was over and the group was getting ready to head home.

"I'm so glad its Friday," said Azumi, "I love the idea of having a whole weekend to work on that new uniform."

"You can try but it's not going to be accepted!" said Aki.

"We'll see," said Azumi.

"I want to see it," said Eglantine.

"Eglantine no!" said Aki hugging his sister tight, "Don't give into this madwoman's obsessions! The uniforms are fine!"

"Well reserve judgment until you see it," said Azumi.

"It sure is going to be interesting come Monday," said Han leaning near the window. He looked out and happened to catch a glance of Seina walking past.

'I wonder what she's up to,' he thought.

"Uh if you'll excuse me I have to go, um, check on something!" he said hurrying out of the club room.

"Where's he going?" asked Aki. Yasha and Kotoko both walked to the front door and looked out where they caught a glimpse of Seina before she rounded a corner and out of sight. Both looked at each other.

"Can you imagine bringing her to dinner?" asked Kotoko.

"She would definitely be a conversation starter," said Yasha.

* * *

Han ran towards where he saw Seina from the club room only and looked around. He was about to give up when he heard a weird sound coming from around the corner. He rounded it to see Seina with a spray can and a stencil of a rose spraying a rose image on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Han asked in alarm. Seina looked over at him.

"Oh hey Momma's boy," she said, "I'm just creating some art."

"By graffiti the school?" said Han.

"It's called street art Momma's boy," said Seina as she pulled out another stencil from her backpack. This one looked like a bee. She also pulled out another spray can that was yellow and sprayed it against the stencil onto the wall just above the rose she had just made. "There what does that look like?" she asked.

"I guess like a bee and a flower," said Han. It did look nice.

"Yeah not graffiti," said Seina, "I did all the time back home. And the art teacher, the principle and the chairman all said I could do this stuff as long as I kept it to specific areas and this was one of them."

"Oh I see, well you have a real gift for it," said Han.

"I should hope so. I've even been a part of galleries back home," said Seina. She handed Han a brochure, "See?" She pointed to a picture that looked like a night sky.

"That was your doing?" asked Han.

"Yep," said Seina as she sprayed the stem to her rose.

"Is there anything you don't do?" asked Han. Seina looked up at him and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said seductively.

"Well uh," said Han.

"Here you want to try?" asked Seina handing him a can.

"But I don't know how to do something like that," said Han.

"Well just try making a smiling face then," said Seina.

"Alright," said Han as he went and made a rather crude smiling face.

"Not bad," said Seina.

"Is this what you would refer to as representing?" asked Han. Seina giggled.

"You Dog!" she said making a gangster sign. Han cracked a smile at that.

"What Are You Doing To Our Wonderful School!" a shrill voice suddenly interrupted them.

Both students groaned as they once again realized they were being confronted by Ms. Ijiwaru standing behind them looking horrified.

"Mr. Ohtori I would expect better from you on this!" she said.

"Ms. Ijiwaru, please we can explain," said Han.

"Let me guess this woman was trying to tell you to take the blame for her!" said Ms. Ijiwaru glaring at Seina.

"No," said Seina not looking or sounding intimidated.

"Come with me at once!" said Ms. Ijiwaru. The two students followed her to the staffing office.

"Do you two have any idea how much in trouble you are in for ruining our lovely building?" she asked sternly.

"None," said Seina.

"Well think again Ms. Ryuujin, "Because believe me we don't tolerate thug behavior at this school!"

"We didn't really at my old school either. And that wasn't thug work out there. It was art," said Seina.

"Don't you dare compare something like that to art!" said Ms. Ijiwaru reaching for a phone, "I am calling your parents and you will be serving detention come Monday!"

"Sure, you go ahead and do that," said Seina, "But before you do that you better talk to one of the higher ups here."

"I think that would be a good idea," said Han.

"Mr. Ohtori do you not get that you could get in trouble for this?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru.

"No because there's nothing to get in trouble for if you would simply talk to the art teacher or the principle or the chairman," said Han.

"Hmm," said Ms. Ijiwaru as she kept dialing the phone, "I'll see you both in detention on Monday!"

"Sorry about that Lawyer Boy," said Seina as the two walked out of the staff office.

"Don't be," said Han, "She'll be the one that'll be giving us a huge apology come Monday don't worry."

"And what makes you so sure?" asked Seina.

"Just trust me," said Han with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note: The name of Eglantine that means Rose is in honor of another author who's a good friend of mine, blue rose mangalo who also help come up with the name of this story. If you ever have a chance look her up.****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Do you think Mother or Father are home yet?" Kotoko asked once she and her brothers got home.

"Your father is," said Hatsu walking past, "And um he wants to see you Master Han." Yasha and Kotoko smirked at him.

"Oh dear what could you have possibly done now?" asked Kotoko.

"I have a good feeling I know what," said Han. He walked into his father's study where his father was sitting at his desk. "You wanted to see me Father?"

"Yes I just got an interesting phone call from one of your teachers about you and another student apparently graffiti the school," said Kyoya, "Care to elaborate?"

"Yes I would gladly love to," said Han, "There's a new girl at school."

"Oh dear so that's it," said Kyoya, "Go on."

"Her name is Seina Ryuujin and she just moved here from America," said Han.

"Oh it's becoming more and more clear now," said Kyoya, "Wait did you say Ryuujin?"

"Yes Father, the granddaughter of Oki Ryuujin," said Han, "Anyway she was just doing street art on a designated spot by the art teacher."

"Street art?" said Kyoya.

"Yes Father street art, they do it all the time over in America. She herself has been involved in galleries back in her old home town. So the art teacher, the principle and the chairman said she could do it at the school. However another teacher discovered us and wouldn't listen to reason, Ms. Ijiwaru," said Han.

"Hmm," said Kyoya, "Yes that was the woman who called me."

"Anyway Father, if you were to talk to the art teacher, or the chairman they will tell you she had permission. It was actually quite lovely what she did," said Han. Kyoya raised his eye when he saw his son smile at that comment.

"Very well that's all I wanted to know," said Kyoya, "I'm sure it will be resolved soon enough."

"Sure it will, and I would also like to point out that the teacher who called you claimed Mother and her apparently dressing a male student during high school was a myth," said Han.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya, "Thank you Han."

"Was there anything else Father?" asked Han.

"No you're free to go. Go get your homework done, but could you do me one favor?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes Father?" said Han.

"Could you please send your sister down to see me?" asked Kyoya.

"Of course Father," said Han heading out.

* * *

He walked up to Kotoko's room and knocked at the door.

"Yes Han?" said Kotoko when she opened it.

"Father wants to see you," said Han.

"About what?" asked Kotoko.

"I don't know," said Han, "He just said he wanted me to come and tell you he wants to see you."

"Very well," said Kotoko heading out of her room.

* * *

"Yes father?" she said walking into her father's study.

"Hello dear," said Kyoya, "Did you call and order tickets to a concert at the Takarazuka Vega Hall in two weeks?"

"Um yes Father I did," said Kotoko timidly.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Why?"

"I um really wanted to go see the concert," said Kotoko.

"Hmm interesting," said Kyoya, "Why?"

"A student at our school is going to be performing there," said Kotoko.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Who?"

"Yuki Fukuyama," said Kotoko.

"What does he play?" asked Kyoya.

"The violin," said Kotoko.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Was he also playing his violin at the last concert you went to see at the Suntory Hall a few weeks back?"

"No that was a piano performance," said Kotoko.

"This boy must be a real talented musician then," said Kyoya.

"Yes he is," said Kotoko not really able to stopping herself from looking happy about it.

"Hmm," said Kyoya sounding a little bit annoyed, "Well then perhaps I should accompany you to this concert as well."

"Uh!" said Kotoko suddenly nervous, "Why would you want to do that Father?"

"To see just how talented this boy is of course!" said Kyoya trying to sound calm.

"Father that's really not called for," said Kotoko.

"Why not?" asked Kyoya, "I want to see if this boy really is worth going to go see instead of you wasting money."

"Yes of course," said Kotoko, "You, ahem a good point there Father."

"Good the matter's settled," said Kyoya, "You may go and return to your homework."

"Yes Father," said Kotoko as she slumped out of the study and back to her room. She hoped she was able to control her emotions better at the concert if her father was going to be joining her. What if Yuki wasn't able to really impress him? She hoped her father wouldn't do more to keep her from seeing him again at school or in concert.

* * *

"I'm home," Haruhi called out when she walked in through her front door.

"Oh hello Mother, welcome home," said Yasha from the top of the stairs.

"Hi Yasha, are you all done with your homework?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Mother and I also happen to be the only one as well," said Yasha.

"Really that's weird," said Haruhi. Usually her kids all finished their homework at the same time.

"Well they had to each take a break at it considering that Father need to talk to them," said Yasha.

"Really about what?" asked Haruhi. Yasha shrugged his shoulders.

"I tend to pry Mother," he said.

"Yeah I bet you don't," said Haruhi walking to her husband's study, "Kyoya?"

"Yes Haruhi?" said Kyoya.

"Is everything okay?" asked Haruhi.

"What make you think that something wrong?" asked Kyoya.

"Yasha said you had a talk with Han and Kotoko. What happened exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"Well let's see Han's getting detention for graffiti the school," said Kyoya.

"He what?" said Haruhi, "That doesn't sound like Han."

"I know, and it wasn't. He explained it to me what really happened. Rest assured I'm going to call Tamaki and we'll get it all straighten out," said Kyoya.

"Um okay," said Haruhi, "What exactly happened?"

"I think our son's has developed feelings towards a girl," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "What does that have to do with him getting in trouble at school?" Kyoya calmly told her what their son told him.

"So that's it huh?" said Haruhi, "Interesting that our son's finally found someone he really seems to like. So then what happen to Kotoko?"

"She got herself concert tickets again," said Kyoya.

"Again?" said Haruhi, "What is with this girl and concerts all of a sudden?"

"I would think that you'd be happy your teenage daughter wants to go to concerts. You know acting like a normal teenage girl?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah rock concerts," said Haruhi, "I'm assuming this isn't a rock concert right?"

"No," said Kyoya, "But I am going with her to it this time."

"Um why?" asked Haruhi.

"She's going to see a boy from school perform in the concert. A boy she apparently likes a lot," said Kyoya.

"Oh so that's it," said Haruhi.

"I beg your pardon?" said Kyoya.

"You're cautious about your little girl growing up, and having some weird boy taking her away," said Haruhi.

"Do you take me for someone like Tamaki or your father?" asked Kyoya.

"No I take you for a father who still wants to enjoy the time you have left with your daughter," said Haruhi, "Even if you can't admit it."

"Hmm think what you like Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"By the way what's wrong with my father?" asked Haruhi.

"You know what I mean Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Do I?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not going to act all over bearing with her alright. I do trust her. I just want to see why she's so eager to always see this boy in concert is all," said Kyoya.

"What about all those art expose she's going to?" asked Haruhi.

"Funny you should bring that up," said Kyoya, "It would appear the same boy she wants to see perform is also the same boy who sometimes has art displayed at different museums and art galleries."

"Really this boy must be really talented," said Haruhi.

"We shall see once I see him perform," said Kyoya, "Would you like to come?"

"Hmm no," said Haruhi, "I think this should stay at being a simple Father Daughter thing."

"Hmm," said Kyoya, "Very well than."

"So Han seems to have found a girl she likes while Kotoko seems to have found interest in a boy. Our kids really are growing up aren't they?" said Haruhi, "But what about Yasha?"

"What about him?" asked Kyoya.

"Well is there anyone he's interested in?" asked Haruhi.

"I couldn't say. I haven't talk to him since we got home," said Kyoya, "I suppose if you're really curious in the matter you could ask him at dinner. It's almost time isn't it?"

* * *

As the family ate their usually meal Haruhi studied Yasha as he ate wondering about him.

"Mother is something wrong?" he asked after a while.

"No I'm just pondering something," said Haruhi.

"Like what exactly?" asked Yasha.

"Yasha are you interested in anyone at school?" asked Haruhi. Yasha dropped his fork.

"What, what made you ask that?" he asked dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

"Just curious," said Haruhi, "It seems like we don't talk to you as much as your brother and sister."

"You're not worried about me are you Mother?" asked Yasha annoyed.

"Well you are my son. It's kind of my job," said Yasha.

"Mother I am not three years old sneaking into Father's office to try to scare him anymore. I can take perfectly care of myself," said Yasha.

"That maybe but I'm still your mother and I want to know you're still doing okay. It was just a simple question if you were interested in anyone at school. A boy your age usually is starting to get interested in girls." Yasha moaned at that comment.

"Mother please I have more important things to worry about then girls," he said, "Father didn't have to."

"Well I didn't really have to worry. My perfect mate was right at my finger tips. I just had to get some idiots out of my way first," said Kyoya smiling at Haruhi.

"My point is I have other things besides girls to worry about. When the right person comes forward to me I will know I'm sure," said Yasha as he stood up, "If you'll excuse me."

"Yasha, I'm sorry," Haruhi tried calling after her son.

"That's nice Mother," Yasha called back. Haruhi sighed. She started gathering up the dirty dishes.

"Maybe you need to try a different approach," said Kyoya as he helped her and followed her to the kitchen. Han and Kotoko both looked at each other.

"Do you think we should say anything about the smiles he's been giving Hisoka lately?" asked Han.

"Hmm maybe not just yet, for all we know they're nothing," said Kotoko. Han nodded his head in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yasha sat the table reading the newspaper reading it when he heard the sound of a dish being put down in front of him. He looked out at the breakfast his sister had set out for him.

"Did we also have this yesterday?" he asked.

"No we had scrambled eggs yesterday. This is eggs Benedict," said Kotoko as she and Han both sat down as well.

"But it was still eggs wasn't it?" asked Yasha.

"Tell you what Yasha next time you can make the meal," said Kotoko as she started to eat, "In the mean time, either eat it or not. It doesn't matter to me." Yasha reached and started to eat.

"So what were you two planning on doing today?" asked Han, "Before dinner?"

"Hmm," said bother his siblings thinking.

"I suppose unless one of our friends calls up and ask for us to come and visit anything is possible," said Yasha.

"Maybe we could consider going shopping to wear something nice to dinner tonight," suggested Kotoko.

"We do that we make look like we're trying to rub it in our family's faces that we're better then them," said Han.

"Aren't we though?" asked Yasha.

"I'll go get my purse as soon as we're done eating, if you'll be a dear and take care of the dishes Han," said Kotoko.

"Sure," said Han.

* * *

"Mmm," Haruhi moaned as she rested under her husband. She there was no way Kyoya would let her up easily on a Saturday. There were times he had managed to make it so the two of them stay in bed all day especially with their kids getting older. "Kyoya?"

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"Are you sure this is what you really want to do all day?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes very much," said Kyoya.

"But don't we have dinner tonight with your family?" asked Haruhi.

"Now why did you have to go and ruined the mood by brining that up?" asked Kyoya, "And answer to your question yes even though this is what I wanted to do all day it doesn't mean that's what's going to happen. There's a difference between wanting to do something and what you're actually going to do." He rolled off his wife and lay next to her, "Besides dinner's not till seven. We have plenty of time to lay here and relax."

"Yes that's true," said Haruhi.

"There you see so you didn't have to ruin the mood by bringing up that unfortunate incident?" asked Kyoya, "I think you're going to have to be punished for that."

"By how?" asked Haruhi looking over at him nervous. Before Kyoya could answer her, both of their phones started to buzz. Both reached over and grabbed them.

"Oh great, the kids are going out cloths shopping again for tonight," said Haruhi.

"Well if they want to it's their right after all," said Kyoya.

"But it just feels like they're showing off by always showing up in different cloths," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi you worry too much," said Kyoya, "They are merely trying to make sure they look presentable for dinner."

"I still don't like it and I don't think they shouldn't go," said Haruhi about to text her kids so. Kyoya reached over and snatched the phone.

"You will not," said Kyoya, "As a part of your punishment, you are forbidden to talk to anyone on your phone for the rest of your day."

"That's it?" asked Haruhi. Kyoya smiled slyly at her.

"What do you think?" he asked.

* * *

"Hmm," said Kotoko as she and her brothers walked down the street past several stores, "I wonder if why I'm out I should get a new outfit for the concert I'm going to while we're out as well."

"You mean the one with Yuki Fukuyama?" asked Yasha. Kotoko looked at her brother surprised.

"How did you," she started to ask.

"I have my ways dear sister," said Yasha.

"So you're going to see Yuki Fukuyama in concert sister?" asked Han, "I thought you said everything he did was boring."

"She said that did she?" asked Yasha.

"No I didn't!" said Kotoko, "I said he was too involved with his music and art club."

"That you also referred to as boring," said Han, "I however wouldn't mind trying to get Yuki involved in the host club."

"Yes there would be a lot of merit in having him on board," said Yasha.

"No there isn't!" said Kotoko before storming off from her brothers. Both brothers smirked as they watched their sister storm off. She stopped when she came in front of a music store.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" she said.

"What?" asked Yasha as he and Han caught up with her. They looked into the window and saw an actual cut out of Yuki playing his violin standing next to a huge display of CDs.

"Hmm," said Yasha, "How about that. Maybe we should go in and listen to some of that."

"You can if you wish," said Kotoko.

"Very well," said both Han and Yasha walking into the music store. Kotoko groaned as she followed. Both boys immediately walked over to the listening station to sample some of Yuki's music.

"Wow he's good," said Yasha.

"Yes he's very talented," said Han. He looked over at his sister, "Did you want to listen Kotoko?"

"Fine," she said grabbing a pair of headphones. She made sure to have her back turn to her brothers wouldn't see her blush and smile listening to the wonderful sound music coming from the headphones. She closed her eyes and found herself lost in thought of the wonderful music that she almost didn't see or feel Han walking up behind her and tapping her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped as she twirled around nearly smacking him in the face.

"Did you want to buy one of the CDs?" Han asked holding it up.

"No!" snapped Kotoko, "It's dull! Let's go. We still have to buy some clothes after all!"

"I didn't think it was that boring," said Han.

"Then buy one. There's nothing stopping you after all," said Yasha, "I'm buying one."

"Oh really?" said Han, "Well alright. I suppose that would be a good idea. It's really good." He followed his brother towards the check out stand.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to buy that album," said Kotoko.

"And why not?" asked Yasha, "Just because you don't find it enjoyable it doesn't mean we don't. We can buy it if we chose."

"Fine waist your money," said Kotoko.

"And don't think about trying to "borrow" one of ours. If you want one bad enough you can come back and get your own copy," said Han.

"Like that will ever happen," said Kotoko as she walked out of the store. Her brothers quickly followed after her with their purchases.

"Now then where should we shop next?" asked Yasha.

"Does it matter?" asked Kotoko, "Let's just go to one and get this over with!"

"She's no fun when she's annoyed is she?" said Han half mocking. Yasha merely nodded his head in agreement.

"I heard that," said Kotoko. Han looked over at his sister with worry. "Looks let's just go in here."

"Whatever you prefer sister dear," said Yasha following after her.

Once inside the store the triples split up with the boys going to the men's sections and Kotoko heading to the woman's section.

"Here we go Han. This is what you should wear," said Yasha holding up a gray blazer with gray slacks and a blue shirt.

"Oh very nice," said Han, "I shall try this on at once. What about you?"

"Hmm, what about this?" asked Yasha holding up an outfit that was just like the one he had suggested to only the blazer and slacks were black and the shirt was white.

"Yes that would be very nice," said Han, "When did you get such an eye for fashion?"

"I suppose Hisoka's been talking a lot more about getting into fashion," said Yasha, "He can talk a lot about that."

"I see and why would you find that interesting?" asked Han.

"That right outfit can make or break the attitude can it not?" asked Yasha.

"Yes but I can't imagine why you would listen so intently to him talk about fashion," said Han.

"Hmm, maybe you should listen more then," said Yasha.

"Maybe," said Han as he and his brother headed to the changing room. After they tried on the clothes, the two boys headed to the women's section to find their sister.

They found her flipping through different dress.

"No, no, no," she kept saying as she went through them.

"Kotoko I never saw you see you focus so hard on a dress for a family dinner before," said Han.

"I'm not doing this for that dull thing. I'm looking for a dress for a concert," said Kotoko, "I already have a dress for dinner." She nodded to a chair that had a short dark blue one sleeve dress on it.

"That concert that is going to feature Yuki Fukuyama, The very man you earlier refused to buy his album?" asked Yasha.

"Well it would be nice to show respect to our fellow students wouldn't it?" asked Kotoko.

"But why not just buy a CD?" asked Han.

"I want to see if he's better live. If he is then maybe I'll consider getting the album," said Kotoko.

"If you're just going to show respect and see if he's better live why are you focusing so much on the dress?"

"I want to look nice don't I?" asked Kotoko.

"Here," said Yasha as he pulled out a long black dress with the top being white and bottom part black, "How's this?"

"Oh that's very lovely," said Kotoko, "I never knew you to have such an eye for fashion."

"He's been talking to Hisoka," said Han.

"Hisoka huh?" asked Kotoko, "Why is it that you seem to be constantly talking and being around him lately?"

"I enjoy his company, that's all," said Yasha.

"And why him out of all people?" asked Han.

"Because my only other options are you or Aki, What would you do?" asked Yasha.

"Oh thanks," said Han, "Some people think I'm a joy to be around."

"Only thug girls that get you into detention," said Kotoko.

"I take it you're talking about Seina?" asked Han bitterly, "She's not a thug and she didn't get me into detention. It was a big misunderstanding by Ms. Ijiwaru. You know how that old hag is."

"Oh yes," said Yasha and Kotoko.

"Still though," said Kotoko.

"It would appear this girl is either going to have a bad influence one you sweet Han. I wonder what Mother will say when she finds out her sweet little boy is hanging out with a bad girl." Han glared at her.

"Don't look at her like that," said Yasha, "It's not her fault you're the apple of our mother's eye."

"Well what's your excuse?" asked Han.

"We've learned how to cross the street without holding Mommy's hand," said Kotoko. Han groaned mad.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi moaned and groaned.

"I hate being taken from the back!" she muttered.

"Well maybe you'll take that into consideration next time you try making excuses about not staying bed all day," said Kyoya kissing her cheek, "Or bringing up things like that family dinner we have to unfortunately attend tonight."

"Hmm," Haruhi groaned. Just then the two of them started to hear beautiful violin music filling the house.

"What's that, where's it coming from?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Kyoya as he finally got off of her. Both he and Haruhi put on some bathrobes and followed the music to Han's room.

"Han?" said Haruhi knocking at the door.

"Yes Mother?" asked Han opening the door.

"What's the music you're playing?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh just a new CD I got today while I was out," said Han holding up Yuki's CD.

"Hmm isn't this the man Kotoko plans to see in concert?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes it is," said Kyoya.

"Then are you playing it?" asked Haruhi.

"I liked it and bought a copy," said Han, "For some weird reason Kotoko didn't get one though."

"Really that's weird," said Haruhi.

"Yes, makes you wonder why we waiting money to go see him in concert," said Kyoya.

"Kotoko thinks she should hear how good he is in concert before she buys a CD," said Han.

"But she's been to his concerts before I thought," said Haruhi.

"Yes, all the more reason that we should consider refunding the tickets," said Kyoya.

"Anyway," said Haruhi, "Should we go and get dressed for dinner?"

"Yes, yes," said Kyoya, "Han I assume you and your brother and sister found suitable outfits for dinner?"

"Of course Father, mostly thanks to Yasha," said Han.

"Yasha?" said Haruhi, "Since when has he been so knowledgeable with fashion?"

"He says he's been spending a lot of time with Hisoka," said Han.

"Yes that does seem to be the case lately," said Kyoya rubbing his chin, "Oh well let's go and get ready Haruhi. Han are you going to change too?"

"Yes Father," said Han walking back into his room. As Kyoya and Haruhi made their way back towards their room, Haruhi actually found herself swaying back and forth to the beautiful music still coming from Han's room.

"It is rather nice," she said.

"Yes I suppose so," said Kyoya.

"Though I wonder why Kotoko didn't want to buy his music. It's so nice," said Haruhi.

"It could have been out of pride for not wanting to admit she's infatuated with this man," said Kyoya.

'Which is just fine with me,' he thought as he got dressed.

* * *

As the family made their way towards the main Ohtori house, Haruhi could already to tell it was going to be an interesting dinner. Last time they had dinner together, her kids had all shown up in fancy dresses looking like they were at some high class party totally showing up their relatives. She had little to no doubt this time they'd be showing up all over dressed while her kids look a bit more casual. It seemed like her two sister-in-laws were always trying to outdo their family. Sure enough once they arrived at the house, Kyoya's two brothers' families were already there dressed up in ball gowns. The stood and stared when they saw Kyoya Haruhi and their kids get out of the car in their more casual dresses.

"A bit underdressed aren't we?" asked Mana Kyoya's older brother's wife.

"On please Aunt Mana," said Yasha.

"It's not like we're trying to impress anyone too much," said Kotoko.

"Though it would seem like you have to in order to feel better about yourselves," said Kyoya. Han and Haruhi looked at each.

"But this is not more then what you wore last time!" said their aunt Hiromi.

"Last time?" said Kotoko, "Oh yes last time when we thought that it would be nice to show some respect towards the family by dressing nice."

"We just assumed that if you didn't take dinging with the family seriously we need not worry," said Yasha.

"Alright you two, inside," said Kyoya ushering the children in and followed by Haruhi and Han. The family walked into a lounge Fuyumi and her family was always there. Fuyumi and her family always dressed nice and casual no matter what the family dressed in. They didn't care. They still enjoyed spending time with the family.

"Kyoya, Haruhi hello!" said Fuyumi running towards them and embracing them.

"Hello Fuyumi," said Kyoya.

"Aunt Haruhi!" shouted her girls Yuko and Arisa running and hugging their favorite aunt.

"Hi girls," said Haruhi hugging her two loving nieces back as well.

"Yasha, Kotoko, Han, you're all looking so well," said Fuyumi giving each a hug.

"Hello Aunt Fuyumi," said each triplet after getting their hug.

"You three looked so nice!" said Fuyumi.

"Thanks these outfits are all new," said Yasha.

"Of course!" said Mana sneering.

"Alright now, let's not start off the dinner bitterly. It makes the food taste bitter," said an old but still powerful voice. Everyone looked towards the southern part of the lounge where Rika Ohtori stood. The woman may now look older and now had to use a cane to get around, but she still had a sense of strong will among her.

"Hello Mother!" said Fuyumi kissing her mother's cheek.

"Hello dear," said Rika smiling, "Good to see you all could make it. Please let's not stand here arguing. The food would get cold." The family followed out towards the dinging room. Kyoya stopped when they past the stairs and looked up. He could barley make out the shape of man with a cane watching them.

"He won't come down, not as long as you're here Kyoya," said his mother walking up to him.

"Yes Mother I know," said Kyoya still looking up at his father. This was the usual way he had seen of the man in almost 16 years since he first put his father under house arrest for kidnapping his children.

"Kyoya, don't worry about it," said Rika, "Let's just go have dinner."

"Yes of course Mother," said Kyoya finally following his mother to the dinging room table.

Kyoya was quick to take the seat next to Haruhi. The dining room table had grown over the years with the family getting bigger. Not only with the triplets but also with the fact that Mana and Yuuichi's two older children Ichiro and Makimi were now married. Makimi's husband Ayaki was the head of major winery and alcohol shipping company selling beer, wine and hard liquor all over the world. It was strongly hinted that Mana merely set her daughter up with him so she could have easy access to wine and other alcohol drinks. Ichiro's wife Yuina was the daughter a major publishing company including magazine and newspaper, no doubt to help get quicker access to the latest gossip and get publicity for the family.

"It's so nice to have the family here tonight," said Rika as the family ate.

"How are you feeling Rika?" asked Hiromi.

"I'm fine as ever," said Rika happily.

"Not feeling sick or anything?" asked Mana.

"I'm fine!" said Rika a bit more sternly, "Though I do suppose soon enough I'm going to have to pick out an heir. It's just hard to pick with two other wonderful sons and four grandkids that are so bright in the medical field." All of the male cousins were either already doctors or studying to be doctors in addition to Kotoko. Makimi and Hiromi's daughter were just expected to be stay at home wives like their mother. Yuko and Arisa couldn't seem to decide what it was they wanted to do. It seemed like their parents were always buying something new to help with their newest obsession, but they never complained mainly because they loved their daughters' free spirits.

"Well I have a happy announcement to make," said Mana standing up, "I'm happy to announce that Ichiro and Yuina are now expecting their first child!"

"Really?" said Rika looking over at the two of them. Both smiled and nodded. "That's wonderful."

"Yes the future of the Ohtoris is now stronger then ever," said Mana.

"Anyway, how are you feeling Yuina?" asked Haruhi.

"I," Yuina started to say.

"She's been doing fine of course!" said Mana, "I've been making sure she's been getting the best of care. Why would you care anyway Haruhi?"

"I'm just making sure she's okay," said Haruhi.

"Sure that's it," said Mana, "You're probably just trying to get Kotoko as head runner for Rika's heir."

"Excuse me?" said Haruhi, "Now whose being paranoid?"

"Well sorry for wanting to make sure nothing bad happens to Yuina!" said Mana.

"Excuse me," said Yuina suddenly getting up and walking out of the room, "I need to go and use the rest room."

Kotoko slowly sneaked out of the room and followed after her cousin-in-law.

"Hey Yuina, you know my mom really doesn't care about whether or not I get to be Grandmother's heir right?" she said walking into the bathroom with her.

"Oh I know," said Yuina, "That's not what's bothering me." She looked at Kotoko then at the door, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," said Kotoko.

"The truth is, I don't really want a baby right now," said Yuina.

"You don't?" asked Kotoko.

"No, I mean I'd love to have one at some point but the thing is something came up that would make having a baby a bit difficult," said Yuina, "I have job offer in America for a publishing company in Arizona to be president and I really want to take it. The owner of the company is an old friend of my father. It's just that having this baby may make it difficult. Not to mention that if Mana found out I had this job offer, she'd do everything to make me not take it. She's hell bent on me not getting a job outside of the home, to the point that now Ichiro and I are living with her and her husband and to be honest it's been Hell! She won't give me a moment's peace and it's really stressing me out. I'm worried about my health and the baby's health."

"Has Ichiro said anything?" asked Kotoko.

"He's says that if I were to take the job he'd support me and go with me. He's even looked into a put in a resume at several different hospitals around the area of the company. Two have already called saying they would love to have him on their staff should we move there. It's just he's not one to go against his mother," said Yuina.

"I see, well, maybe if Rika doesn't pick him as the heir you'd have more freedom to move," said Kotoko.

"That maybe our only hope or if we were to lose the baby, though I don't want to resort to getting an abortion," said Yuina.

"Hmm," said Kotoko.

"Well anyway we should get back to the table huh?" said Yuina.

"Sure I'll be right there," said Kotoko.

"Thanks for listening Kotoko, it's good to know that I could talk to you," said Yuina before walking out.

"Sure anytime," said Kotoko. She started looking at herself in the mirror real fast she saw her cousin Makimi walking in.

"Oh hi Kotoko," she said timidly.

"Hi, I'll be out of here soon," said Kotoko.

"No you're fine, I just wanted to fix my makeup," said Makimi. Kotoko nodded until she saw the slight bit of a dark mark on Makimi's face.

"Makimi are you okay?" she asked in alarm.

"Yes I'm fine!" said Makimi quickly putting makeup over her mark, "I just fell out of bed the other day. It's nothing really!"

"Oh okay," said Kotoko.

"I'm done see you later!" said Makimi hurrying out. Kotoko watched her walk out, a little bit worried about the mark on Makimi's face. She walked out to see Makimi standing nearby with her husband.

"It's nothing dear. We just talked was all," said Makimi.

"You told her you fell right!" said Ayaki.

"Yes of course," said Makimi.

"Good because that's what really happened and don't you forget that got it! Or else you'll be falling out of bed a lot when we get home!" snapped Ayaki pointing his finger right in Makimi's face.

"Yes, yes dear," said Makimi as the two of them walked off towards the dining room again.

'He's not beating her up is he?' Kotoko thought in alarm.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kotoko walked slowly back to the table, a little bit upset about what she had seen and heard. She wondered if anyone else had suspicions about Makimi getting beaten. She would think that a family that was big in the world of the medical field someone might have their suspicion. But then again with an over controlling mother like Mana who would love to think her family was absolutely perfect and not want to anything bad happen even if it meant being in denial over her daughter being beaten.

"Kotoko, are you okay?" she heard her mother whispered.

"Yes Mother I'm fine," Kotoko lied thinking it was best not to bring the matter in the open just yet without solid proof.

"Are you sure? You looked a little bit flustered," said Haruhi.

"It's nothing Mother," Kotoko tried to assure her mother.

"Feeling nervous about the quiz Kotoko?" asked her cousin Eiichi.

"Hardly," said Kotoko. Kotoko was currently taking special advanced medical classes at Ouran University Med School every Wednesday. Usually that was only reserved for seniors but given the fact that Kotoko was super smart and her family was good friends with the chairman's family, she had been made an exception. It was just right now a lot of her classes also had Eiichi in them and he wasn't about giving her a hard time anytime he could mainly under the influence of his mother. Of course Kotoko had little doubt that he enjoyed that his teenage cousins was taking some of the same classes as him even if it was just Wednesday classes.

"Then tell me, what is one of the main symptoms of pneumonia?" asked Eiichi.

"Fever, cough, shortness of breath, sweating, shaking, chills, chest pain that fluctuates with breathing, headache, muscle pain and fatigue," said Kotoko without hesitation. Eiichi looked slightly startled. "I did study."

"Well of course," said Eiichi, "But then again, any low lever commoner can look that up,"

"Watch is Eiichi," said Kyoya looking at him sternly.

"You know what I mean Uncle Kyoya," said Eiichi.

"Can you tell me what's the symptoms of Canavan disease?" asked Kotoko calmly.

"Um," said Eiichi stumped. He thought about it for a moment, "That would be um, hang I'll get it."

"We're waiting," said Yasha.

"Well it wasn't something I thought would be on the quiz," said Eiichi.

"Why not?" asked Kotoko, "Our teacher said this quiz was mostly going to be about diseases that affect infants. Isn't that what Canavan disease does?"

"Uh," said Eiichi.

"You told me you studied!" snapped his mother Hiromi.

"I did!" said Eiichi.

"And he wonder's why I'm out doing in him in class," Kotoko whispered to her brothers who both smirked.

* * *

"Well I think we shattered some more of our family member's pride," said Yasha when the family got home, "That usually means we had a successful family dinner I think."

"Yes good job at putting Eiichi in his place Kotoko," said Kyoya.

"You shouldn't be encouraging that," Haruhi whispered.

"Why can't we ever try to get along with our family?" asked Han.

Kyoya patted his son's shoulder.

"You're so much like your mother," he said, "When the time is right I'll tell you why it is. But just know this, they are mostly at fault."

"Why?" asked Han.

"Like I said when the time is right," said Kyoya. Haruhi and Kyoya hadn't exactly told their children the whole truth about what had happen when Haruhi was pregnant and gave birth to them. They were trying to think when it would be a good time to tell them.

* * *

"You know Han's right. We could do more to be nicer towards your family," said Haruhi.

"We are nice to them thank you. But you also know how they are," said Kyoya.

"True, but I'm tired of this petty competition between all of us," said Haruhi.

"When they're ready to stop we'll stop. It's not our fault we're the best and brightest," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Haruhi. Kyoya kissed her.

"I know I get tired of it too. But like I said when they stop we'll stop," he said.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

* * *

Kotoko groaned the next morning when she heard her phone going off.

"What do you want Azumi?" she asked answering it.

"I need you to come over to my house now!" said Azumi.

"Why would I need to do that?" asked Kotoko still grumpy.

"I need you to try on the new school uniforms Hisoka and I just made! You got to see them!" Azumi exclaimed excitedly, "I even have Tootsy and Mari coming over too! Please come over!"

"Alright, Alright I'll be there soon," Kotoko grumbled climbing out of bed.

When she got downstairs Han and Yasha we're all ready there enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning Kotoko," said Han.

"Hi, can't stop to chat for too long," said Kotoko grabbing a piece of toast.

"Why?" asked Yasha.

"I need to go over to Azumi's house to see these so called uniforms she and Hisoka made for the girls," said Kotoko.

"Hisoka's going to be there?" asked Yasha.

"I assumed so," said Kotoko.

"I'll go with you then I think," said Yasha.

"Why?" asked Han.

"Well it'd be nice to have a male's opinion don't you think?" said Yasha.

"I suppose if you want to come badly enough," said Kotoko.

"What am I suppose to do?" asked Han.

"You could come with us," said Kotoko.

"Or you can be a big boy for once and go out on your own," said Yasha.

"Oh ha-ha-ha," said Han.

"Well we're leaving. Have a nice day Han," said Kotoko as she and Yasha left.

'Hmm,' thought Han. He decided to do ahead and head out just so he wouldn't be stuck at the house and risk hearing his parents having sex. There were times it could be quite disturbing.

* * *

"Thank you for coming Kotoko," said Azumi when Kotoko and Yasha got to her house. Mari and Tootsy were already there. Hisoka was also in her room.

"So where is this new uniform?" asked Kotoko.

"Right here," said Hisoka as he pulled it out from a closet. It had the Ouran blue blazer, a blue plaid skirt and black stockings.

"What do you think?" asked Azumi.

"Nice," said Mari.

"I think they're cute," said Tootsy.

"Yes they are rather nice," said Kotoko, "But you know what also might be good? A simple black skirt."

"Way ahead of you," said Azumi as Hisoka pulled out one with a black skirt as well. "I was thinking that two of us wear the plaid skirts while two of us wear the black skirts and see which ones we like better."

"Not a bad idea," said Kotoko.

"Cool then you and Tootsy can wear the plaid skirts while Mari and I wear the black ones. How's that? We can switch out too if need be," said Azumi.

"No that's fine," said Kotoko.

"Shall we give you ladies some time alone?" asked Yasha.

"Oh sure," said Hisoka following him out of the room. They walked towards a room where they were alone.

"So what do you think?" asked Hisoka.

"They're not bad although maybe instead of blue like the men they could have their yellow blazers with the skirts, or just a different color all together so as to be able to stand out from the boys," said Yasha.

"Hmm that might not be a bad idea, or a lighter shade of blue?" asked Hisoka.

"That's an excellent idea," said Yasha moving closer towards him. Next thing Hisoka knew Yasha was standing right next to him with one of his arms over the top of his head.

"Yasha?" said Hisoka bit nervous.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Hisoka?" asked Yasha.

"Well a little," said Hisoka.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to," said Yasha, "I find you rather enjoyable to be around Hisoka." Hisoka blushed a bit.

"You, you like getting to be around me, like this?" he asked.

"Yes very much," said Yasha, "But I'll stop if you wish for me to."

"No, no it's okay," said Hisoka, "I, I guess I do like being around you too a lot. I sort of wish we could have more moments like this where we could be alone." Yasha smiled moving his face closer towards Hisoka.

"Perhaps we should try to find a time where we could be alone on our own," he said.

"I think I'd like that," said Hisoka starting to loosen up and smile back at Yasha. He too started to move his face towards Yasha's.

"Yo Yasha, Hisoka get back here!" they suddenly hear Azumi shout from the next room.

"We better go and see what she wants," said Hisoka.

"Yes," said Yasha.

The two walked back to the changing room where the girls were now wearing the new outfits.

"Well what do you think Yasha?" asked Azumi twirling around.

"They look nice," said Yasha, "But you know I was just telling your cousin maybe you could try making the blazers a different color or a different shade of blue so as to really distinguish yourselves from the male students."

"Your sister was thinking the same thing," said Azumi, "I'll figure that out once I know the initial design works."

"Fair enough," said Yasha, "The design is nice."

"Thanks," said Azumi looking at herself in a mirror. "Oh just wait until all of the other boys at school see us!"

"I'm sure they'll enjoy the short skirts," said Yasha. He looked back Hisoka who was looking at him.

"So do you still want to look into a time where we can have some time alone together?" he whispered.

"Yes but we'll talk about it later when we don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us," Yasha whispered back. He could feel Hisoka reach over and gently stroke his hand.

"I look forward to that," he whispered.

"I do too," whispered Yasha.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Han wondered around a rich neighborhood not sure where he was going. He wasn't sure what it was exactly that he was looking to do. All he knew that just didn't want to stick around the house all day with his parents do doubt having sex. Nor had he really wanted to go and see those new outfits. It wouldn't matter to him what the girls wanted to wear unless they made him start to wear it. He was soon distracted when he saw a limo pulling up to next to the street he was on. He stopped and watched as the door opened and its passengers got out. First came a woman in a business suite holding a brief case. Next came a man about the same age as his father who was actually wasn't too bad looking. The man turned and helped a woman about his age who Han could tell wasn't a Japan native with long red hair that looked a little bit familiar get out.

"Thank you dear," said the woman kissing the man. The man smiled before reaching over and helping another woman out, an elderly woman about the same age as his grandmother. She Han recognized, it was none other then Oki Ryuujin, Seina's grandmother.

"Thank you son," she said.

'Son?' thought Han, 'Then does this mean those two people are Seina's parents?' As if on cue Seina herself got out of the limo.

"Do we really have to go everywhere in a limo?" she asked annoyed.

"Must you complain of everything?" asked her grandmother,

"I'm just saying. It's not like we were going anywhere special. We're just here to look at properties for Mom's new club," said Seina.

"Its fine Melaina," said her mother.

"Now then are you ready to look inside?" asked the woman with the brief case leading them towards the abandoned building behind them. "This building actually use to be home to a quite the exclusive club."

"What happen to it?" Seina asked.

"Hmm the owner decided he wanted to move it to a different location," said realtor. Han pulled out his phone.

"Excuse me dear lady," he said running over towards the group as they were about to enter.

"Hey Lawyer Boy," said Siena, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I overheard your conversation including what you said about this property my dear lady," said Han looking over his phone, "It says here that the owner of this club went broke and the bank foreclosed on the property."

"Is that true," said Seina as she looked over Han's shoulder at his phone, "Oh wow you're right. Where did you find this?"

"My father knows how to surf lets just say that," said Han, "I hope you're offering a fairly reasonable price for this property Madam. How much is it going for?"

"Um well uh," said sputtered the realtor.

"Here," said Seina's mother handing him a form.

"Oh no no no," said Han as he started working with his phone again, "No this is a better offer that should be made for this property." He held up his phone.

"Hmm the boy makes a valid point," said Mrs. Ryuujin.

"Well let's wait until you see the inside," said the realtor as she walked and unlocked the doors.

"Maybe you should come in with us to make sure there's something else she's not telling us," said Seina.

"Sure," said Han feeling happy at both useful and being around a really pretty girl.

"What's your name boy?" asked Oki.

"Han, Han Ohtori Madam," said Han.

"Oh an Ohtori, very good," said Mrs. Ryuujin, "I had heard Seina had met one of you. You have no idea how flattered I am."

"Oh well you're welcome," said Han.

"Come on Lawyer Boy. You need to help us get this building for a steal," said Seina tugging at Han's arm and pulling him inside where the realtor already had the lights on including a disco ball.

"As you can see the lighting's great!" she said.

"Hmm, no," said Han looking over his phone, "The lighting system's outdated. You'll have to pay a bit more to repair them."

"Are you serious?" asked Seina's mother grabbing the phone and looking at it. "Oh my god you're right! Is there anything else wrong with this place you're not telling us!"

"Well let's see," said Han as he started going over the phone's details, "Some of the roofs spots need to be patched up. There's other wires you'll have to fix besides the lighting. There's a whole list of it."

"You were going to tell us all of this right?" asked Seina's father.

"Yes of course," said the realtor.

"In either case, I'd say this is more then a fair asking price," said Han holding up his phone with a much smaller number, "The only way I'd pay the bigger number is if they're going to fix everything that needs to be fixed."

"Would you do that?" asked Seina's father.

"Well it's not under the contract," said the realtor.

"Then we should pay the smaller amount," said Seina's mother.

"Why don't we work out the details back at the office?" said realtor.

"Fine," said Seina's mother, "Hey kid show me that where you found all of that stuff. She handed Han her phone.

"Certainly," said Han as he got the website for her. Seina's father pulled out his phone as well.

"Get our lawyer down to the realtor office please," he said.

"Thanks Lawyer Boy," said Seina giving Han a playful punch in the arm.

"Oh sure, it's no big deal," said Han rubbing his arm and blushing.

"Seina what have I told you about that," scolded her grandmother.

"Sorry old habits die hard," said Siena.

"Hmm," moaned her grandmother.

"It's no big deal Mrs. Ryuujin," said Han. He noticed the old woman shifting eyes back and forth between the two of them.

"Listen dear; you needn't come with us to the realtor office. Go and enjoy your time off for a while why don't you? Mr. Ohtori may I ask that you be an escort for my granddaughter?" she asked.

"Of course Madam," said Han as the two kids walked out.

"Escort huh?" said Seina, "Sounds something a mother's boy would do.""I am not a mother's boy thank you!" said Han, "I just have a lot in common with her that's all."

"Whatever," said Seina, "So escort, how about escorting me somewhere I can ride my skateboard how about?" She walked over to her limo and opened the trunk to pull out her board.

"I um can't think of anything off the top of my head," said Han.

"Oh Mommy doesn't approve?" said Seina.

"Now hold on," said Han pulling out his phone, "Just because I don't know any, it doesn't mean I can't find one. Ah here we go there is a skate park a few blocks away from here."

"Well let's get going," said Seina, "And sorry about calling you a Momma's Boy."

"Well I am my mother's son," said Han. Seina giggled a little.

"You're alright Han," she said. Han blushed as the sound of her saying his name.

* * *

Han sat on a bench watching Seina skate her board around the park.

"You're pretty good," he said once she came to stop in front of him.

"Thanks," said Seina, "You getting board at all?"

"Well no I'm fine," said Han.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I was going to offer you a try on my board if you want," said Seina.

"Oh," said Han, "Well I suppose there's always benefits to trying new things. How do I get on exactly?"

"Here," said Seina as she dropped the board onto the floor and offered him her hand. Han slowly got on and felt the board tilt a little under him. "It's okay; you just have to find your center of balance."

"Um okay," said Han as he tried balancing.

"There you go, now the trick to pushing off is you need to act like you're walking and push off like your doing it that way."

"Um okay," said Han as he tried it, making the board move forward just a bit.

"Good, you're doing great," said Seina.

Before long Han had made it to the end of the sidewalk.

"Hey that's not so bad," he said.

"Glad you're having fun," said Seina.

"Of course it's not as good as you," said Han.

"Well I have been doing this since I could walk practically," said Seina, "I'll be happy to teach you more later."

"Cool," said Han. The mood was soon interrupted by the sound of Han's phone going off.

"Yes Aki?" he asked annoyed answering.

"Han I need a favor," said Aki.

"This better be good Aki," said Han.

"It's about love! I want to try and make a move on the woman I love," said Aki.

"Oh boy, who is it?" asked Han.

"It's Mari-Sempi," said Aki.

"Mari-Sempi?" said Han, "Since when have you started to develop feelings for her?"

"For a while now and now I'm finally working on the courage to ask her out!" said Aki.

"But she's two years older then you," said Han.

"So, since when would love care about something like that?" asked Aki.

"I suppose you have a point," said Han, "But what do you need from me?"

"I need you to come on a double date with me next weekend with Tootsy and Mari please?" said Aki.

"Uh," said Han looking over at Seina who was smiling at him, "Can't you ask Yasha?"

"Why can't you do it?" asked Aki.

"Because I may have something else going on next weekend," said Han.

"What?" asked Aki.

"Look, just ask Yasha alright and if he says no I'll see what I can do," said Han as he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Seina.

"No one important, so listen I was wondering if you'd like to maybe teach me some more skateboard next weekend," said Han.

"Sure, anytime, anyplace," said Seina.

'Yes!' Han thought actually excitedly.

* * *

"So I wonder what kind of impression we're going to make come Monday with these uniforms," said Kotoko.

"Oh I can imagine a very positive one," said Yasha.

"Hey I wanted to ask, what was with you and Hisoka back over at Azumi's place?" asked Kotoko.

"What do you mean?" asked Yasha.

"I mean you and him, seem to be acting a little bit friendly don't you think?" said Kotoko.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Yasha.

"Yasha," said Kotoko, "Are you…," Just then Yasha's phone went off.

"Yes Aki?" asked Yasha.

"Yasha I need your help," said Aki as he related his story to Yasha about his feelings for Mari.

"Why do I need to go one the double date though?" asked Yasha.

"Because Han turned me down, Please Yasha please, it'll just be this one time I promise!" said Aki.

"Alright I will then, but just one date," said Yasha as he hung up.

"Why did you agree to that?" asked Kotoko.

"It's just to help out Aki," said Yasha.

"But what about Hisoka?" asked Yasha.

"What about him?" asked Yasha.

"Well I thought," Kotoko.

"What?" said Yasha.

"Yasha you don't have to lie to me. I don't care what you are," said Kotoko.

"Even if I'm getting mad at you over this conversation?" said Yasha sternly before walking off.

"Yasha!" Kotoko tried to call up after her brother only to hear his door slam shut.

'You can be honest with me Yasha. All I care about is that you're happy,' Kotoko thought sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What's with the all the door slamming?" Haruhi asked as she and Kyoya walked out of their room in their bathrobes.

"Yes it's rather ruining the mood," said Kyoya.

"I think I got Yasha mad about something," said Kotoko.

"What exactly?" asked Haruhi. Kotoko merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I think Aki got him to go on a date next weekend with Mari-Sempi and Tootsy-Sempi," she said.

"What?" asked Haruhi confused.

"That's all I was able to get from it Mother. He stormed off to his room before he could say more," said Kotoko.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi looking towards her son's door.

"Let's let him be. It could be he's just annoyed over Aki making him go out with him. He does a bit of your temper don't forget," said Kyoya trying to persuade his wife not to pester his son.

"What do you mean my temper?" asked Haruhi looking up at him.

"I happen to have a little bit more contorl of my emotions don't forget," said Kyoya. Haruhi narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really?" she said.

"So Kotoko what's that you have there?" asked Kyoya looking down at Kotoko still holding the bag containing her new outfit.

"Oh this? This is the new school uniform Azumi's come up with," said Kotoko.

"Oh very good," said Kyoya.

"Did you want to see it?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure, just let us get dressed," said Haruhi. She stopped when she past Yasha's room.

"I'm sure he's fine Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Haruhi not convinced. She walked over and knocked on her son's door, "Yasha?"

"Yes Mother?" asked Yasha from the other side of the door.

"Are you okay in there? Did Kotoko say something mean to you?" asked Haruhi.

"What would make you ask that Mother?" asked Yasha opening the door.

"Well you did slam your door rather loud just now," said Haruhi.

"Oh that, that was nothing mother," said Yasha.

"It woke me and your father," said Haruhi.

"I apologies Mother," said Yasha, "But please let me be." He gently shut the door in Yasha's face. Haruhi sighed before walking back to her room to get dressed.

"Do you think Yasha's becoming more and more distant lately?" she asked Kyoya who was almost dressed himself.

"Well he is growing up dear. And he's always been a little bit more independent then Han or Kotoko. He does take after me a lot you know," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi, "And I know he's growing up and he's independent. But it seems more then that. It's like there's something that's really disturbing him, like he's hiding something that he wants to express but he's not sure how or he's too afraid too." Kyoya gave a little chuckle before giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure do think like a mother," he said.

"I am one you know," said Haruhi, "But don't you think there's something really bothering him?" Kyoya stopped and looked like he was really thinking about it.

"Possibly," he said, "But all teenagers are awkward at this age. I bet there are things that are bothering Han and Kotoko. If he wants our help he'll come to us about it."

"But he's not one to do things like that," said Haruhi.

"Let's go and see Kotoko's new uniform how about?" said Kyoya.

"Right," said Haruhi opening her closet and pulling out an outfit.

* * *

"Well what do you think?" asked Kotoko as she modeled the uniform.

"Interesting," said Kyoya.

"Azumi and Hisoka said that they may want to go back and improve it some more," said Kotoko.

"Yes that wouldn't be a bad idea like say a bit longer skirt. A skirt that short my not get you taken serious as a future business woman," said Kyoya.

"You think so?" asked Kotoko, "What about if it's plaid?"

"I think the black skirts maybe a better idea. Well we shall see how it catches on," said Kyoya.

"You just don't want your daughter to go to school in a miniskirt do you?" whispered Haruhi.

"Do you not see how short that skirt is?" asked Kyoya.

"Anymore then the skirts she wore in middle school," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," muttered Kyoya.

"Or even the elementary or preschool uniforms," whispered Haruhi.

"What was that?" asked Kotoko.

"Nothing dear," said Kyoya, "Now then, now that you're done with showing us shouldn't you go and get out of it so that you don't ruin it?"

"Yes Father of course," said Kotoko.

"What is that?" asked Han walking into the room.

"The new uniform that Azumi said she as going to work on. What do you think?" asked Kotoko.

"Interesting," said Han.

"I wonder what your little thug girlfriend would think about it," said Kotoko.

"She's not a thug," said Han.

"Who is this girl anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"Seina Ryuujin, granddaughter of Oki Ryuujin," said Han.

"Ryuujin, where have I heard that name before," said Haruhi, "Didn't we go to her husband's funeral recently?"

"Yes Haruhi that's right. The family owns Ryuujin Banks," said Kyoya, "Probably one of the most powerful branches in Japan at the moment. Oki Ryuujin is quite the powerful woman. Of course she was even before her husband passed away. She merely called the banks Ryuujin in honor of her husband."

"That she thought they'd take it more seriously if it was named after her husband rather then her," said Han.

"Yes thank you Han," said Kyoya, "A lot of families at Ouran handle their finances through them, even us."

"That's it," said Haruhi, "That's the name." Kyoya nodded. "But what's with her granddaughter being labeled as a thug?"

"Well up until now Seina and her mother lived in America, San Francisco to be precisely. But now with the passing of Mr. Ryuujin, Mrs. Ryuujin invited the two of them to finally come and live with her son and Seina's just brought her urban lifestyle with her that's all," said Han.

"Hmm well okay," said Haruhi.

"You didn't actually think they'd let a common thug into Ouran did you?" asked Kyoya.

"And what was I?" asked Haruhi.

"Not a thug," said Kyoya kissing her.

"I actually saw the family today," said Han, "They were looking for location for her mother to open a club. Her mother owned several successful ones back in America. I was actually able to help them get a much more reasonable price for the property."

"Very good son," said Kyoya, "You're becoming a good businessman and a good lawyer."

"Thank you Father," said Han.

* * *

Han walked upstairs and was about to walk into his room when he felt a hand grab hold of his collar and yank him away into Yasha's room. Yasha slammed the door shut and pinned his brother up against a wall.

"What the hell is your problem!" he shouted.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Han.

"Why did you tell Aki to go and ask me to go on a double date with him next weekend!" snapped Yasha.

"Because I have plans, with a girl," said Han.

"So why did you shift him to me!" asked Yasha.

"I didn't think you would have had any problems with it. It's not like you're involved with anyone at the moment," said Han. At that Yasha slowly loosened his grip on his brother.

"That's a rather interesting assumption," he said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Han, "Are you involved with someone?" A long moment of silence filled the room.

"No," he said finally.

"Alright then, then you shouldn't have to worry about going on the date next weekend," said Han.

"No I suppose I don't," said Yasha.

"Unless of course I'm wrong, which if I am please say so," said Han.

"I said no, I'm not involved with any girl at the moment!" said Yasha.

"I didn't ask if you were involved with a girl, just involved with someone in general," said Han.

"What are you implying?" asked Yasha once again pinning his brother up against the wall, "You and Kotoko sure have seem to become quite presumptuous lately!"

"I'm sorry again Yasha!" said Han getting mad and shoving his brother off of him, "I guess I was merely making assumptions on what it is I see."

"And what have you been seeing huh Han?" asked Yasha shoving his brother.

"Right now I see a brother who's apparently in denial with his life that he can't be honest with his own brother or sister!" said Han shoving his brother back.

"And what would you know Momma's boy! You think life's so easy!" said Yasha shoving his brother again.

"As oppose to someone who thinks they're so perfect and cool that nothing bother's him and instead he has to beat up his brother!" said Han retaliating against his brother to the point that both fell to the floor. Both continue to fight as the twirled around the floor hitting Yasha's night stand and knocking over a lamp. Between their fighting and nose making they didn't even hear the door open.

"Boys," said Haruhi opening the door, "Is everything okay, What The Hell Do You Two Think You're Doing!" She was quick to move over and try to pull Han off of Yasha. "Stop This! Stop This Right Now Both Of You!"

"Haruhi, please move," Haruhi looked up in time to see Kyoya walking into the room with a bucket of water. She quickly jumped off her sons as Kyoya went and dumped the water onto his sons. Both boys stopped fighting and looked up at their parents.

"Now then are we ready to behave ourselves?" asked Kyoya. Both boys looked at each other annoyed and managed to sand up.

"What the hell were you boys doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Having a little bit of a disagreement Mother, that's all," said Yasha.

"Little!" said Haruhi, "Will you not look at this room? It's a mess! What the hell are you two fighting about!"

"It's nothing Mother," said Yasha as he tried to walk out of the room.

"It is not nothing young man!" said Haruhi grabbing her son's shoulder.

"I was just a little bit annoyed that Han went and had Aki ask me to go on a double date with him next weekend," said Yasha looking at his brother annoyed.

"Why would you do that?" asked Haruhi looking at Han.

"I have planes next weekend with a girl, Seina Ryuujin," said Han.

"Oh really, well Yasha there's nothing stopping you from going out with Aki next weekend if you don't want to you know that right?" said Haruhi.

"It's alright Mother," said Yasha, "I just wish that next time Han would ask me first before doing something like that again." He glared at his brother. Han glared right back.

"Fine I will," said Han as he walked out of the room, "It's not like you wouldn't have done the same to me. You have in the past!"

"Now if you'll excuse me Mother and Father, I would like some time alone to tidy up my room," said Yasha, "And get out of these wet clothes.

"Alright then," said Kyoya as he helped pull out Haruhi from the room.

"Now you can't tell me that something not bothering Yasha," said Haruhi. Kyoya thought about it for a moment.

"Possibly," said Kyoya, "However I don't think pressuring him will help any. If you want to really figure out what's wrong with our son, we should try a different approach I think."

"Okay," said Haruhi looking back at Yasha's closed door feeling worried about him.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi did her best not to look over at Yasha at the breakfast table as the family ate, but it was really hard. She kept looking over to him out of the corner of her eye. Yasha just kept acting like nothing was wrong. She looked over at Han who was obviously still a bit mad about the fight last night with the scowl on his face. Haruhi hated that her boys had gotten into a fight like that. Granted the two of them had some disagreements in the past. They were brothers after all. But nothing had ever led to the two of them to fight the way they had last night.

"Good morning everyone," said Hatsu walking into the kitchen followed by her daughter and nephew. Right as Hisoka walked into the room Haruhi noticed Yasha look up slightly over at him.

'What was that all about?' she thought.

"So how is everyone today?" asked Hatsu getting to work with cleaning up.

"Just fine Hatsu," said Kyoya as he stood up along with his children, "Let's go line up."

"Yes Father," said the kids as they walked over to the front hallway.

"Looking good Kotoko," said Azumi giving her a thumb's up over Kotoko wearing the new uniforms.

"Yes you and your cousin seemed to do good work Azumi," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Azumi, "Can't wait to see what the kids at school think of them!"

"Hmm Han," said Kyoya as he walked over to his son and fixed his tie, "Can't you ever do this right?"

"Sorry Father," said Han.

"Should we consider getting you a clip on?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" said Haruhi.

"I'm merely looking out for the boy's best interest," said Kyoya.

"Well maybe we can alter it too," said Azumi.

"Anyway should we be going?" asked Yasha as the children headed out towards their waiting car.

"Do you think the girls are going to be okay in those uniforms?" asked Haruhi.

"Well if not I put the regular school uniforms in the trunk of the car," said Hatsu.

"Thank you Hatsu, I appreciate that," said Kyoya, "Have a good day Haruhi." He leaned over and kissed his wife good-bye before the two of them headed off towards their jobs.

* * *

When the car arrived at Ouran Academy, the car pulled up more towards the back. Tootsy and Mari were waiting there for them as well in their new uniforms.

"I take it you're going to make a grand entrance together?" asked Yasha.

"That's the plan," said Azumi.

"I see, and was there anything we could do?" asked Yasha.

"No, unless you want to try crowd control," said Kotoko.

"Very well," said Han as the three boys as they headed towards the front of the school. As they walked, Han happened to notice Yasha and Hisoka doing their best to walk next to each other.

'Hmm' he thought.

"Oh here you are!" said Aki once the boys got to the front.

"Hello Aki," said Han.

"Yasha, I just wanted to thank you so much for agreeing to help me with this date!" said Aki walking up to him.

"Date, what date?" asked Hisoka looking over at Yasha.

"It's nothing Hisoka," said Yasha.

"Yasha and I are going on a double date with Mari and Tootsy next weekend," said Aki.

"You are why?" Hisoka asked looking towards Yasha.

"Why Hisoka, did you want to go?" asked Aki.

"No!" Hisoka snapped at him before looking back at Yasha, "Is he serious?"

"Yes," Yasha admitted, "But it's not what you think."

"What's there to think? We're just going out on a date with girls. All boys like to go on dates with girls, right?" said Aki.

"Sure that's it," said Hisoka, "They don't want to spend their time anyway else. Have fun on your date." He walked off mad.

"Hisoka," said Yasha about to walk after him when suddenly Aki screamed.

"What are those girls wearing!"

"Relax TJ," said Azumi, "These are those uniforms are I was telling you about."

"But this isn't right!" said Aki.

"Why not?" asked all four girls.

"Uh well um," Aki sputtered.

"Well while you're busy figuring it out, we're going to see what the rest of the school thinks about them Aki," said Kotoko as the girls walked on past. It didn't talk long for the other students to notice. Not surprising most of the boys seemed to really like them.

"Looking good Ladies," one boy called out.

"Sexy," called out another.

"Hmm, can't say I like the idea of people saying those sorts of things about our sister," said Han as he too started to walk on.

Kotoko did her best to ignore the whistles and hollers from some of the boys.

"You'd think they've never seen a girl in a skirt before," she whispered to Azumi.

"Hey Kotoko," said a boy suddenly grabbing her arm, "Did anyone tell you you're looking sexier then usual in that outfit."

"Will you please let go of me?" asked Kotoko trying to pull free. The boy however started to tighten his grip. Both her brothers saw and immediately started to run to her aid.

"On come on, let's go have some fun," said the boy.

"Unhand the lady good sir," said Yuki suddenly appearing and using a karate chop to break the boy's connection to her, "You should know better then to grab a girl like that and say such rude things to her!"

"I didn't mean anything by it," said the boy sheepishly only to be grabbed by the collar by Yasha.

"Then you shouldn't have said anything like that in the first place," he said.

"I think we should go say something to the chairman about this," said Han.

"Guys please it's alright. He's just a petty little boy who thinks with his dick and that's the only he'll ever think. Its genetics, that's all," said Kotoko.

"Very well, but we better not see or hear you doing anything like this again to our sister understood?" said Yasha.

"Of course," said the boy with a sneer before walking off.

"You see, you see, that's why you girls shouldn't be dressed like this!" said Aki.

"Dressing like what?" asked Seina as she rode up on her skateboard. Then she saw Kotoko's outfit, "Hey cool outfit."

"Thank you," said Kotoko.

"Is this how you girls are going to be dressing from now on?" asked Seina.

"Hopefully," said Azumi, "We made have to make a few adjustments first, so as to not have something like that happen again."

"It's okay Azumi, it's no big deal," said Kotoko. She looked over at Yuki, "Thank you for coming to help me though."

"Of course my dear lady, a real gentleman would know how to compliment a lady on her dress," said Yuki, "And I must say you look really lovely today."

"Um thank you," said Kotoko doing her best not to blush.

"You are quite the gentleman Mr. Fukuyama aren't you?" said Aki, "Say I have an idea. How would you like to be a part of the Host Club?"

"What?" said Han, Kotoko and Yuki.

"I think you'd be a good addition. What do you say?" asked Aki.

"Well, I'll have to think about it. I won't be able to really do anything with the club for a little bit since I'm getting ready for a concert coming up soon anyway," said Yuki.

"That's fine, take your time," said Aki.

"Yes take all the time you want!" said Kotoko.

"Alright, I shall take all of this into serious consideration," said Yuki.

"If you don't want to you don't have to!" said Kotoko.

"I didn't say I didn't want to join. It's just that I'd have to think about that's all," said Yuki, "Thank you for the kind offer Mr. Suoh." He bowed and walked off.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him," said Han.

"I wasn't trying to be!" said Kotoko.

"Do you like him or something?" asked Seina. Kotoko looked over at her.

"I don't know you that well so I don't see the need to answer that question," she said sternly.

"Sorry, it was just a question," said Seina walking off as well.

"And you didn't have to be rude to her too!" said Han.

"Oh please," said Kotoko.

"You know you and Yasha sure seem to have gotten a lot rude lately," said Han.

"Excuse me?" said Yasha.

"You heard me," said Han.

"Oh are you still bitter about our little scuffle last night?" asked Yasha.

"Not as bitter as yours and Kotoko's recent attitude," said Han before walking off.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Aki.

"Who knows?" said Kotoko, "You know how soft Han is."

"I didn't think he was that soft," said Aki, "Well anyway Yasha when did you want to ask Mari and Tootsy out?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Yasha.

"When do you want to ask Mari and Tootsy out on our date?" asked Aki.

"You mean you haven't asked her out yet?" asked Yasha starting to get a little bit annoyed.

"No I couldn't without you," said Aki. Yasha groaned before grabbing Aki by his collar and dragging him off.

"Come on let's do this!" he said. He dragged Aki to Mari and Tootsy's first class.

"Aki-Chan, Yasha-Chan what are you two doing here?" asked Tootsy.

"Aki has something he'd like to ask you, right Aki?" Yasha asked shoving Aki towards Mari who towered over him.

"Yes?" she said.

"Um Mari Morinozuka would and Tootsy Haninozuka like to go out with me and Yasha this weekend?" asked Aki.

"What?" asked Mari.

"Would you like to go on a double date with Yasha and me this weekend?" asked Aki.

"Uh," said Mari looking over at Tootsy.

"Well I have plans this weekend Aki-Chan, so I can't go," said Tootsy.

"Oh," said Aki slightly disappointed.

"However Mari isn't doing anything are you?" said Tootsy.

"Uh no," said Mari.

"There see, so you and Mari can still go out together alone," said Tootsy.

"Really, we can do that?" asked Aki.

"Of course you can," said Tootsy, "Can't you Mari?"

"Uh sure," said Mari.

"Great, I can't wait!" said Aki excitedly.

"I'm sorry you and I can't go on a date this weekend Yasha-Chan," said Tootsy.

"It's alright Tootsy," said Yasha politely.

* * *

"Aki!" said Yasha through clenched teeth as the two walked out of the classroom and Yasha again grabbed Aki by his collar and dragged him off. "Do you mean to tell me that you didn't need me at all to go on this double date with you!"

"Well I just assumed Mari and Tootsy would want to go together," said Aki sheepishly. Yasha groaned mad before pinning Aki up against the wall.

"The next time you think about doing something like that to me, make sure you have all of your facts straight first you understand!" he said, "Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"What did I mess things up for you with a girl you like?" asked Aki.

"Something like that," muttered Yasha.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Both Kotoko and Han sat in their first period class with scowls on their faces. Kotoko looked over towards her brother who was doing his best not to look at her.

"Why are you so mad?" she asked.

"My sister and brother have nothing but attitude problems and they're taking it out on me. How am I supposed to react?" asked Han bitterly.

"Was this about what happened early?" asked Kotoko.

"You didn't have to snap at Seina like that or have an attitude with Yuki about joining the host club. In case you haven't noticed he's probably as popular as me, Yasha, Hisoka or Aki with the ladies," said Han still sounding bitter.

"I wasn't trying to have an attitude with Yuki. I just thought that either his work as a artist would suffer if he joined or he wouldn't take being a part of the host club seriously because he'll be too busy with his work that's all," said Kotoko.

"Fine whatever helps you sleep at night," said Han, "But you still didn't have to snap at Miss Seina."

"What difference is it you how I talk to Miss Seina?" asked Kotoko, "And besides it really wasn't her business. She has no idea what's going on."

"She just asked a simple question. You wouldn't have snapped at anyone else like that would you?" asked Han.

"I would if they were prying into something that didn't concern them," said Kotoko.

"And does that include your family?" said Han looking away from her again.

"Oh stop being so stubborn Han," said Kotoko.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Yasha finally arriving at class and taking a seat next to his sister.

"Oh he's mad because I apparently snapped at his girlfriend," said Kotoko.

"Oh so now he's mad at you too huh?" said Yasha looking over at his brother. Han barley turned around but when he did Yasha could clearly see that his brother was still rather mad at him before looking away completely again. "Honestly Han you really need to grow up." At that Han jumped.

"Oh I'm the one that needs to grow up?!" he snapped loudly that all of the class turned and looked at him, "Oh that is really rich coming from two people who are too proud to even admit if they like someone or not! I will not stand by here and let you both continue to undermine me simply because you two can't cope!"

"Mr. Ohtori what is going on?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru walking into the classroom.

"Nothing Ms. Ijiwaru, forgive me," said Han sitting down.

"Oh alright," said Ms. Ijiwaru walking over to the desk. She stopped and gave a slight sneer at Seina sitting in the front row. Seina merely smirked up at the teacher as she began her lesson. Han didn't look over or say anything to his brother or sister for the rest of class. When it was over he gathered up all of his things in a hurry and walked out before either one could catch up with him.

"Hey lawyer boy," he heard Seina called out running after him, "What was all that back in class you were shouting at your brother and sister?"

"They're just being really rude lately that's all," said Han, "I frankly have had enough of dealing with it. They either need to come to the senses and open up their eyes or shut up and keep their comments to themselves." Seina giggled a little.

"I guess that's one of the perks of being having siblings huh?" she said, "I wouldn't know seeing as how I don't have any. Want me to take one of yours off your hands? I'm sure my grandmother would like them a lot better then me."

"I um take it your grandmother isn't too found of you?" asked Han.

"Eh while my grandfather was still alive the two of them were constantly trying to get my dad to legally divorce my mom to marry someone more of their preference," said Seina, "But that was the one thing my father wasn't going cave to when it came to them."

"Hmm," said Han.

"But you know seeing as you and are getting close I'm sure she's not about to push me aside to quickly. I don't know what it is about you but she was really pleased to know you and I have plans this weekend," said Seina.

"Oh really?" said Han, "That's wonderful."

"What, that you and I have plans this weekend or that my grandmother likes us being together?" asked Seina.

"Uh well um," Han stuttered.

"Now who can't admit their feelings?" said Seina as she started to walk off.

"I want to spend time with you!" Han called out after her finally. Seina turned and looked at him, "I'm happier with the idea of spending time with you this weekend. I, I actually could care less about who your grandmother is. I was already starting to like you." Seina raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Well then I look forward to this weekend as well," she said turning slowly in a seductive manner and kept walking on her way. Han smiled as he watched her walk off. However he was soon drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of laughter. He turned around to see the football club was behind him.

"I want to spend time with you," said one of the members in a mocking tone.

"Thanks but you're not my type," said Han before walking away.

"Oh that's a real burn," said Toya.

"Better then the burn you've been feeling on the football club lately I'm sure," said Han.

"Oh tough guy," said another member.

"I don't have time with this. I have enough hotheaded idiots in my life at the moment," said Han about to turn around and walk away.

"What did you just call us?" asked Toya.

"You're death now too Toya? No wonder you've been doing so poorly," said Han. Toya looked around at some of his club members.

"Well don't just stand there! Get him!" he ordered.

Han turned around as his would be attackers came at him. He started to prepare himself for whatever attack they were going to afflict on him. Suddenly Seina popped up in front of him and smacked the first boy coming at him right across the face with her bag. The poor boy stumbled back moaning in pain. The other men looked at him shocked before running at Han and Seina again. Seina was quick with her bag and smacked any other boy that came near them.

"You boys have enough yet!" she snapped after she had taken out most of them."

"Miss Ryuujin?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what her deal was but she thought it was funny to merely come up behind us and beat us up," said Toya.

"No I didn't," said Seina, "You guys were trying to beat this guy up for no reason."

"Why would I allow that? Our families are good friends," said Toya.

"Come with me Ms. Ryuujin!" said Ms. Ijiwaru, "You're not going to get away from is this time!"

"Ms. Ijiwaru she's telling the truth!" said Han, "Kuze and his club really was trying to attack me for no reason. Ms. Ryuujin was simply coming to my aid."

"Oh whatever," said Toya, "You're just saying that to make us look bad."

"Well look at it this way. You said that she came up behind your men and attacked them. If that's the case then why are they all staggering backwards or on their backs instead of staggering forward or laying on their stomachs?" asked Han, "They would have fallen forward wouldn't they?"

"Uh," said Toya.

"Well I'm sure Mr. Kuze and his club is sorry right?" said Ms. Ijiwaru smiling at him sweetly.

"Yes of course I am Madam," said Toya bowing respectably.

"See no harm done. On your way," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Hold it right there Ms. Ijiwaru," said Han, "You were more then willingly to punish Ms. Ryuujin for something she didn't do with just on Kuze's word against hers. Yet when I was able to provide actual proof that Kuze was the one at fault you don't even want to give him a word of warning?"

"Yeah Teach, what's up with that?" asked Seina.

"Don't forget you're already on bad terms with both our families after you falsely accused of us of graffiti the school," said Han, "I know my father called the school to straighten the whole thing out didn't he?"

"My father did too," said Seina.

"Yes they both did," muttered Ms. Ijiwaru begrudgingly.

"So then do you really think either one of our families would be happy with the notion that you were willing to punish the person who was merely defending me from some rather rude boys yet not willingly to punish the real culprit?" asked Han looking over at Toya. Toya narrowed his eyes at him, "Well?"

"Mr. Kuze, please come with me," said Ms. Ijiwaru motioning Toya to follow her to, "You two better get to your next class, now!"

"Yes Ma'am," said Han. Both he and Seina quickly hurried off.

"I don't think she's ever going to like me at this point," said Seina though she was smiling about the whole thing.

"Well she's not the most pleasant of teachers here in the first place," said Han.

"She seemed to like a little bit," said Seina.

"That's only because she knows my last name. My family's very well known here at this school and most teachers will do anything to stay on our good side no matter what. Though if I were to get on that woman's bad side it would make no difference to me. There's a reason my family's treated with a lot of respect. They know it's a bad idea to get on our bad side," said Han.

"Oh sounds dangerous," said Seina, "But just the same I'm sorry you keep getting mixed up with me when it comes to these sorts of things."

"It's no big deal. It actually keeps my life a bit more interesting," said Han, "And um by the way, thank you for coming to save me like that. You didn't have to do that."

"Well it felt like the right thing to do," said Seina, "Don't think about it too much okay? After all you were the one that went and saved me from her wrath both on Friday and today. So I guess that makes us even huh?"

"I suppose," said Han. He froze in his steps when he felt a kiss on his cheek. He shifted his eyes over to Seina smiling at him.

"See you later Han," she said before walking off again rather seductively.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kotoko and Yasha sat and ate their food in silence alone at a table.

"Where is Han?" Kotoko asked finally.

"I don't know. The big baby's been avoiding us all day for some stupid reason," said Yasha. He looked up and happened to see Han heading towards their table, "Oh here he comes.

"Hmm," said Kotoko watching her brother, "Well do you think he's over his little fit?"

"Probably," said Yasha, "I knew he eventually give up this silly grudge." Han stopped and looked at his brother and sister with the same angry glare he had given them earlier and to their surprise turned and headed towards a table where Seina was sitting by herself. She smiled brightly as Han say down next to her who also returned her smile with a bright smile of his own. Both Kotoko and Yasha looked at each other confused.

"Well that was surprising," said Kotoko, "Never took Han to hold on to his temper like that."

"Yes that did seem a bit out of character for him," said Yasha. He was soon distracted from his brother by the sight of Hisoka walking near their table. He stopped when he saw Han sitting at a different table then Kotoko and Yasha. He glanced over at Yasha who did his best to remain calm as he looked back before walking over and sit down with Han and Seina.

"What was that all about?" asked Kotoko.

"I'm not sure," said Yasha still trying to remain calm as he tried to return to his lunch.

* * *

"Hisoka?" asked Han surprised as Hisoka sat down next to him.

"Hi can I sit with you guys?" asked Hisoka.

"Sure," said Seina, "Though I don't think you and I have properly been introduced, Seina Ryuujin."

"Hisoka Hitachiin," said Hisoka.

"So you're a member of the famous fashion family?" asked Seina.

"Yep," said Hisoka, "Me and my cousin."

"Oh yeah that weird girl I met my first day," said Seina, "I see she went through with her treat of re-amping of the girls' uniform."

"Yeah what do you think?" asked Azumi as she too came to the table and sat down next to her cousin.

"They're cool," said Seina.

"Would you like to wear one?" asked Azumi.

"Think you could make me one with a skort instead of just a skirt so I can still ride my skateboard?" asked Seina.

"Sure," said Azumi.

* * *

"So now Azumi is sitting with the two of them, interesting," said Yasha.

"Do you think all of them are going to go sit with them?" asked Kotoko. She felt her heart stop a bit when Yuki walked over to the table as well.

* * *

"Hello Han," he said kindly sitting across from him.

"Hello Yuki," said Han.

"I'm very flattered you've decided to ask me to join your host club," said Yuki.

"Well that's good to hear," said Han, "I was hoping we could get you to join."

"As would I!" said Aki as he too sat down next to Yuki, "I really do think you're going to be a good addition. You can even go part time if it's easier for you so you can still focus on your art and music."

"Oh thank you Aki. I believe that makes me feel a lot better and helps me make my decision to accept your invitation to join," said Yuki.

"Wonderful!" said Aki getting excited. He looked to get even more excited as he looked over Han's head, "Mari, Mari over here!" Mari smiled as she came and sat down next to Aki followed by Tootsy. "I'm really happy you accepted my date offer for this weekend and that you don't think it's too weird to be dating merely because I'm a first year and you're a third year."

"No," said Mari smiling at him.

"So you guys are going on that date after all?" asked Hisoka.

"Yep," said Tootsy happily.

"Hmm," said Hisoka looking over at Yasha mad. Yasha did his best not to look fazed by the angry look Hisoka was giving him before he turned back.

"Hey why are Koto-Chan and Ya-Chan over there all alone?" asked Tootsy.

"Hmm," muttered Han and Hisoka, "Who cares."

"Well aren't those your brother and sister?" asked Seina.

"So?" said Han, "It's not like we're joined at the hip."

"Okay whatever. I suppose everyone's entitled to have their little sibling disputes," said Seina. Han smiled at her.

"I'm sure we'll get over it," said Han, "Or at least I'll give in. I usually do."

"Do what?" asked Seina.

"Give up to my brother and sister," said Han, "They're usually right." He finished his meal and headed off, "Excuse me."

"Whoa wait," said Seina as she walked after him, "Are they right this time?"

"I don't know but I'm sure they're going to tell me most likely when I get home," said Han.

"Well what do you think they're right?" asked Seina.

"I think they're unable to admit they like certain people and as a result they're acting rather rude. My own brother actually started fighting with me yesterday since I apparently interfered with his personal life. But he wouldn't say exactly what I did," said Han.

"Well if you ask me that gives you every right to be mad at him and everyone has the right to be mad," said Seina, "So even if they are somewhat right in this situation you still have every right to be mad. Though from what you're telling me it doesn't sound like they are in the right. They just have to learn to cope."

"Thanks I guess," said Han. Seina's little pep talk actually did perk him up a little.

* * *

'Hmm,' thought Haruhi as she looked over her work. Everything seemed to be up to date and in order, 'and just in time for lunch.' As she got up from of her seat she was surprised to see one of her senior partners Katsuro Hikizuru walking into her office.

"So Haruhi how is everything looking?" he asked.

"Good," said Haruhi, "I was on my way to lunch."

"Oh that sounds nice," said Katsuro walking up near her desk. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye smiling. Haruhi didn't return the smile. The man may have seemed like a nice guy but the truth was he was a manipulative vindictive narcissist goal digging womanizing jerk. The man was one of her biggest obstacles to getting to be a senior partner. "So did you have any plans for your lunch?"

"Yes I was thinking of maybe going to see my husband," said Haruhi.

"Oh him," said Katsuro loosing his smile slightly. Haruhi knew Katsuro didn't like Kyoya even before Kyoya came and helped her to become a senior partner.

"Yes him," said Haruhi, "Excuse me." She tired to get around him as best she could.

"Haruhi," he said as he threw his arm in front of her. Haruhi could feel his hand hear one of her breasts.

"You know you're not allowed to touch me like that," she said bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Katsuro, "that was an accident."

'Yeah I bet,' thought Haruhi.

"I just wanted to ask you about something," said Katsuro, "One of our biggest clients is getting a divorce and I want you to represent him."

"Why's he getting a divorce?" asked Haruhi.

"He's gotten tired of his wife and wants to settle down with his younger finer looking mistress," said Katsuro.

"That's terrible!" said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, not everyone can age as fine as you," said Katsuro looking her over, "And besides he has reason to think she's been cheating on him. So he wants to make sure she gets nothing in the divorce, not even the kids. So what do you say?"

"Does he have actual proof that she's been cheating on him?" asked Haruhi.

"Well no, but I'm sure you can find someway to help get it well spread," said Katsuro.

"Hmm, yet he's been cheating on her and not afraid to admit it?" asked Haruhi.

"Only to those that matter," said Katsuro.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "I guess I'll think about it." She walked out of her office in huff.

"Oh don't be that way Haruhi," said Katsuro walking after, "A lot of men in upper society have affairs. They're wives age and they want younger women. It's only a natural men's reaction to look towards the younger nicer of the species. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if your husband ever thought about that. Though him cheating on you would be a stupid move to make seeing as how many men would want you."

"My husband would never do such a thing!" said Haruhi, "And don't you dare suggest otherwise! And I'll think about the case okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hoping to go meet my husband for lunch!" She stormed out of the building man, glad to get away from the pig of a man.

'The idea that Kyoya would want to cheat on me is hilarious in of itself,' she thought, 'I really wish he would leave."

* * *

When she got to Kyoya's building the receptionist was a bit surprised to see her.

"Mrs. Ohtori, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was hoping to see my husband and see if he wanted to have lunch," said Haruhi heading towards the elevator.

"Uh well I think he's busy," said the receptionist.

"Oh well I'll just go up and say hi then," said Haruhi hitting the button and heading up. When she got to the floor that housed Kyoya's office, she was a little bit surprised to see his new private secretary Junko Nabikasu wasn't at her desk. As she neared Kyoya's office door she thought she heard the sound of a woman's giggling. She paused briefly before opening the door. There sat Junko on Kyoya's desk with Kyoya sitting in his chair smiling at her.

"You work so nicely Mr. Ohtori," she said sweetly battering her eyelashes at him.

"Yes thank you," said Kyoya confidently.

"So did you want to have lunch together?" asked Junko putting her hand down on his.

"Well," said Kyoya actually…," He stopped when he saw Haruhi standing at the door, "Haruhi."

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Well actually," said Junko.

"No not at all," said Kyoya as he stood up and walked over to her, "Do what do I owe this visit?"

"I was kind of hoping you and I could have lunch together," said Haruhi.

"That's a wonderful idea," said Kyoya.

"Uh Mr. Ohtori?" said Junko.

"Yes hold all of my calls and try to push back some meetings I have this afternoon. I may wind up taking an extended lunch," said Kyoya waving her off.

"Oh, alright sir," said Junko as she got up from the desk and headed towards the door. Haruhi noticed her giving her a slight glare at her out of the corner of her eye.

"So what were you two doing?" asked Haruhi once she and Kyoya were alone.

"Just working," said Kyoya.

"And she had to sit on your desk like that to do it?" asked Haruhi.

"I too don't understand why she feels the need to sit like that or giggle so much when we're trying to work. I don't think she'll last long at this point," said Kyoya.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Don't tell me you maybe jealous of her," said Kyoya smirking.

"I wouldn't say that, just don't approve of some of her actions is all," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kyoya. Haruhi was cut off guard by Kyoya scooping her up in his arms and kissing her hard and passionately.

"I've only ever felt the need for one woman and that's you my dear," said he said. He walked over and made sure to lock the door, "And if I have to prove that to you hear and now I will."

Haruhi slightly blushed as her husband carried her over towards his desk.

* * *

By the time they left for lunch, it had been at least half an hour. As Haruhi past by Junko she was again glaring at her bitterly.

"He only did that to distract you," Haruhi thought she heard her say as they neared the elevator. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya again. Would he ever consider taking on a mistress and maybe leaving her for that woman? No that was just Katsuro getting into her head. At least she hoped that was what was going on.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how is the world of Law and Order going today?" asked Kyoya as he and Haruhi sat together as the restaurant.

"Its fine for the most part," said Haruhi, "Katsuro groped my breasts again!" Kyoya looked up and Haruhi could see the glint in his glasses, "He claimed it was an accident but well you know."

"Yes," said Kyoya. "I can't help but think that somehow someway I should consider having a knife accidentally fall onto his hand. So what was his excuse this time?"

"He was trying to keep me from walking off because he wanted to talk to me about representing one of our biggest clients in his divorce," said Haruhi.

"I see and what did you say?" asked Kyoya.

"I told him I would think about it. Apparently if I were to take on this case I'd have to find proof that his wife's been disloyal to him. Nerve mindful that's apparently he's not afraid to admit he's been having an affair with a much younger woman and that's who he's leaving his current wife for," said Haruhi.

"That doesn't sound like someone you would want to usually represent," said Kyoya.

"He's not, so I'm probably not going to take it," said Haruhi.

"Good for you dear," said Kyoya.

"Ohtori right?" said man walking up to the table with a woman who didn't look Asian, "Kyoya Ohtori?"

"Yes that's right," said Kyoya, "You're Daitaro Ryuujin correct?"

"Yes that's right," said Daitaro, "and you of course must be Haruhi right?"

"Yes that's right," said Haruhi.

"And is this must be your wife Amber correct?" said Kyoya as he stood up and shook her hand.

"Yes that's right," said Daitaro, "I've finally been allowed to let her and our daughter Seina come live with me here."

"Oh yes I heard about that," said Kyoya, "Well would you two like to join us for lunch, If that's alright with you of course Haruhi."

"Sure that's fine," said Haruhi.

"Thank you," said Daitaro as he and his wife took a seat, "Have you heard about one of your sons and our daughter?"

"I heard he's been running into her a lot," said Kyoya.

"Oh no it's much more then that!" said Amber, "He's been coming to her rescue in many different situations where some crazy woman teacher seems to keep trying to get her in trouble."

"Oh yes I did hear about that," said Kyoya, "And just so you know that teacher has a reputation for not being the most easiest of people to get along with so don't take it too personally my dear woman."

"Thanks," said Amber, "And seriously thank you so much for all the help your son's been giving to our daughter. I was worried she was going to have a hard time adjusting to this new school in a new home town."

"Yes it's good to know that your son's been making it a bit easier for her," said Daitaro.

"Of course," said Kyoya, "If there's one thing we try to teach our children it's to be kind and helpful."

'Especially if it benefits you,' thought Haruhi.

"Did you know that your son also helped get me a really good price on a property for a club I'm hoping to start up here?" asked Amber.

"Yes he was able to find out some things that the realtor was trying to get past us," said Daitaro.

"Oh, well that does sound like something one of my children would do," said Kyoya a hint of pride in his voice, "Is that what you usually did back in San Francisco, run clubs?"

"Yes, I still technically own them as well," said Amber, "They're just being run by someone of my good friends. I just didn't want to sit around being a house wife. When it opens you two should come see it."

"I'm sure we'll try," said Kyoya.

"And before that, you and your children should join our family for dinner. My mother was actually quite impressed with what your son did for my wife. I'm sure she'd love to thank you in person," said Daitaro.

"Yes I would love to do that sometime," said Kyoya, "I don't think I've seen your mother since your poor father's funeral. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Ohtori," said Daitaro.

"Excuse me real fast. I need to go to the bathroom," said Haruhi as she slowly stood up and.

"I'll go with you," said Amber hurrying after her.

* * *

"So it must have been hard living in San Francisco all this time with your husband living here huh?" said Haruhi as the two women washed their hands.

"Yeah it could be at times," said Amber as she tried touching up some of her makeup.

"You didn't ever think that he was being disloyal towards you did you?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I had some doubts from time to time. But I'm choosing to ignore that now seeing as how even after all this time he still loved me enough to have me come here to finally live with him. And believe me it would have been a lot easier to for him to divorce me. So the way I see it if he did see other women while he lived here without me, he chose me in the long run so I'm going to forgive him for any kind of infidelities he may have had assuming he did," said Amber. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"That's good to know," she said.

* * *

When Haruhi got back to her office building she was surprised to see a woman around her age being dragged out by two security guards followed by Mr. Hikizuru.

"Please Mr. Hikizuru!" the woman pleaded.

"I'm sorry but it's your husband that's our client not you Madam and that's why we cannot represent you for this case," said Katsuro.

"But I," the poor woman tried to plead.

"What's going on here?" asked Haruhi running up towards the woman.

"Oh hello Haruhi," said Katsuro, "This isn't any real business of yours."

"But why are you having this woman dragged out of the building like this? Like she's a criminal?" asked Haruhi.

"We just wanted to get her out of here without a fuss," said Katsuro.

"You don't have to drag her like this!" said Haruhi.

"Fine," said Katsuro snapping his fingers. The two guards immediately let the poor woman go, "Just be gone before your husband gets here." He and the two guards walked off.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked the woman.

"I suppose," said the woman, "I would have hoped the same law firm that I help convince my husband to use in the first place would being willingly to help me get a lawyer to help represent me in my divorce. But I guess my husband's gotten to here too."

"Why don't you come with me to my office," said Haruhi. The woman was surprised.

"Um sure," she said following Haruhi.

* * *

"So what's your name Madam?" asked Haruhi.

"Hamako, Hamako Danpu," said the woman, "My husband is Atsushi Danpu."

"Danpu, Danpu, where have I heard that name before," said Haruhi. She looked down and saw there was a file on it. She opened and saw it was a file about the woman's husband who was hoping to leave his wife for his much younger mistress and leave her with nothing. "Your husband's trying to leave you for his mistress right?"

"Yes the little tramp!" said Hamako, "Oh I can't believe how easily the two of them were able to sneak around on me. Mainly how my husband always seemed to want to have sex with me no matter what. But in reality he was doing that to keep me from becoming suspicious of how often he worked late or leave the office early."

"Really?" said Haruhi, "Now he says he thinks you may have cheated on him. Did you?"

"No never!" said Hamako, "I didn't frolic with any man! I would never dream of doing such a thing to him. But apparently he's willingly to do it to me!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Haruhi, "So what were you hoping to get in the divorce exactly?"

"I just want the house my father left me in his will and at least to have visitation rights to my children. I would like to have custody but I'm willingly to settle for visitation rights if that's all they can get. Of course I don't know how I'm going to even get a lawyer at this point," said Hamako.

"Isn't there anyway you can afford one?" asked Haruhi.

"Not at this point. My husband's completely cut me off financially, even seizing the assets my father left me. I'm actually staying with one of the maids that use to work in our house and trying to look for a job. And in the meantime he and that stupid bimbo are making my life more and more miserable," said Hamako.

"I see," said Haruhi closing the file on her husband.

"And here we are Mr. Danpu," she suddenly heard Katsuro say opening her office door. In stepped both him and Hamako's husband.

"Hamako?" said the man surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Yes I thought you were told to leave," said Katsuro, "Mrs. Ohtori has more important things to worry about instead of you and your poor little sob story. She's representing your husband after all."

"Actually no," said Haruhi standing up from her desk, "I'm sorry but you would be wrong in that sense. I'm representing _Mrs. _Danpu in this case."

"What?" said the two men. Hamako looked shocked as well.

"I thought you said you could get her for me!" said Atsushi angrily. Katsuro laughed nervously before walking over towards Haruhi. "Haruhi don't to this to me!"

"Don't be touching my ass!" said Haruhi.

"Oh am I? I'm sorry," said Katsuro moving his hand, "Look the husband's the one that's going to be able to pay us the big bucks for representing us."

"Yes but his wife was the one that got him to become our client in the first place remember?" said Haruhi, "Besides think about it logically. If we represent her it would make for good publicity. It'll show our law office can help out the weak and needy and those in tight situations, and maybe get us some more clients."

"Hmm, you may have a point," said Katsuro.

"Besides I never did say I was going to take him on. Just that I was going to think about it. There's a difference. And I have every right to take on her if I wish as a senior partner," said Haruhi.

"Yes of course you do," said Katsuro bitterly, "Well fine be that way. We'll see what happens after this is all over." He turned back to Mr. Danpu. "Well I guess we'll have to find a different representative Mr. Danpu, so sorry. But I'm sure one of our other lawyers can take you on no problem." He quickly ushered the man out of Haruhi's office.

"Are you really going to take me on?" asked Hamako anxiously.

"Yes I am and I'm going to make sure you get your house and your children. And I'm going to make sure you husband can't try to claim you were disloyal to him."

"Oh thank you so much!" said Hamako.

"Don't you worry about a thing," said Haruhi, "We'll get through this together."


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Kotoko and Yasha walked into their host club room they were surprised to see Yuki already there talking with Aki. Han and Hisoka were also already there, as were Mari, Tootsy and Azumi. The only one who wasn't there yet was Aki's sister Eglantine mostly because she had to come from the middle school. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw the two of them walk in.

"Something wrong?" asked Yasha folding his arms.

"Of course not," said Aki, "We're glad you're here to help get ready for Yuki's first day."

"Oh really so what were you planning on doing?" asked Yasha.

"We're going to welcome all of our ladies, male and female with the beautiful music of Yuki's violin," said Aki.

"Oh really?" asked Kotoko, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not?" asked Han.

"Yes what better way to introduce our new musical artistic host then by demonstrating his delightful playing?" asked Aki.

"Yes I suppose," said Kotoko walking over towards the girls' side of the room.

"So I'm curious. Just what exactly do you have against Yuki joining the club?" asked Azumi.

"I have nothing against it!" said Kotoko, "I just don't think we should have to bother the poor boy out of his studies is all!"

"Okay fine whatever," said Azumi.

"Oh Yuki!" said Eglantine walking into the club room, "What are you doing here?"

"He's our newest member," said Aki.

"Oh really?" said Eglantine, "That's wonderful!" She skipped over to her side of the club room. "Isn't it exciting to have Yuki Fukuyama in the club?!"

"Assuming we don't mess up his practicing," said Kotoko.

"What?" said Eglantine.

"Oh nothing," said Kotoko looking over at Yuki.

"Oh I think our guest are about to enter. Everyone please get into positions," said Aki.

The guys all stood in one group while the girls all stood in another. Yasha tried to come and stand next to Hisoka. However when Hisoka saw Yasha standing next to him he moved over to the other side next to Han. Han looked over at Hisoka surprised only to get distracted by the sound of the doors opening.

"Welcome," said host club. Yuki immediately started to play his violin.

"Ah," cooed all of the ladies. Next thing Yuki knew he was surrounded by nearly all of the ladies and even some of the boys.

"You see," said Aki, I told you he would be good for the club!"

"Then why are you fighting the urge not to cry?" asked Yasha.

"I'm not crying about him being popular!" said Aki, "Just at the beautiful music he's playing!"

"Of course," said Yasha.

* * *

"Oh Yuki you play beautifully," Kotoko heard a girl say as the club got into full swing. She looked over at her and recognized her as Chisuzu Tougi. She was in the school choir. Although Kotoko didn't think she was that good.

"Perhaps you and I could do a performance together with me singing and you playing," she said.

"Uh I don't know," said Yuki.

"Oh please?" said Chisuzu, "I know once you hear me sing you'll think we should perform together." She stood up and started singing a loud opera piece in some sort of foreign language that was hard to understand due to her screeching. Several of the hosts covered their ears in pain over her singing.

"God what is she doing?" Azumi shouted. Chisuzu stopped singing and sneered at Azumi.

"Its call singing opera," she said snidely, "You should learn how to do it sometime."

"Well if you insist," said Kotoko.

"Oh please Kotoko," said Chisuzu, "We all know that the only thing an Ohtori woman is good for. Becoming good housewives and sitting around looking pretty. Even you, one of the black sheep of the family is probably going to have the same fate."

"I like to think you're wrong on both levels," said Kotoko, "And besides us Ohtori women do know a thing or two about music, Aki?"

"Yes?" said Aki jumping up from his group. Kotoko motioned him to her and whispered into his ear.

"Oh certainly," he said happily walking over to the corner of the room and pulled out the piano they kept in hiding there.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" asked Chisuzu.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_. _Remember me once in a while please promise me, you'll try,_" Kotoko started to sing. "_Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

"What song is that she's singing?" asked Azumi.

"Think of me," said Yuki, "From phantom of the opera as I recall." Kotoko merely smiled and nodded at him as she continued to sing._ "We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember stop and think of me think of all the things, we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been."_

"Hmm she doesn't sound that good to me," said Chisuzu snidely.

"You really are death then aren't you?" asked Hisoka."_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind Recall those days, look back on all those times think of those things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you," _Kotoko kept singing. Suddenly another voice started to sing as well.

"_Can it be? Can it be Christine?" _sand Yuki,"Bravo!" Kotoko blushed at Yuki joining her in her song. "_Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her_." Kotoko quickly recovered from her trance before she went and finished the song.

"_Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes you will think of me." _

"Woo-hoo!" Azumi shouted as she applauded. Everyone else applauded too.

"Humph," sneered Chisuzu, "If you're so great then how come you're not in any of the music programs?"

"I took private lessons, merely so I would know how to read music," said Kotoko, "But I had no real interest in doing it professionally so I didn't pursue it."

"Well I thought you sounded amazing Miss Ohtori," said Yuki walking up to her. "I hope you weren't too upset with me singing along with you."

"No not at all," said Kotoko, "I was most happy with the idea that someone would cover Raoul's part in that song."

"Anytime," said Yuki kissing Kotoko's hand. Kotoko turned a deep, deep red.

"Are you okay Kotoko?" asked Eglantine.

"Yes I'm fine!" said Kotoko, "I just need to go get some air! Excuse me!" She bolted out of the room fast.

* * *

Kotoko splashed cold water down on her face over and over again trying to cool down. She finally looked up at herself in the mirror.

'Calm yourself!' she thought, "Mother and Father were never like this when they first realized they were in love! You shouldn't be either! Grow up! You don't have to be so weak with all of this!' She finally took a deep breath and walked out of the powder room. She walked on for a long time before she finally she happened to past by a music room that was in use and in it she could hear what sounded like someone was playing the song Think Of Me on the violin.

"Huh, what a coincidence," said Kotoko as she wondered over to the room only to get a surprise when she saw it was Yuki playing.

"Yuki?" she said in shock. Yuki stopped playing and looked at her.

"Oh hello Kotoko," he said.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Kotoko walking further into the room.

"Well it was my practice time so I came down here to practice my pieces for my concert but I couldn't get that song you were playing out of my head so I decided to play it," said Yuki.

"Oh really?" said Kotoko.

"I always rather liked that song really," said Yuki, "I actually like the whole play in general. But you know what my favorite song is? All I Ask Of You."

"Oh yes I rather like that one too," said Kotoko.

"_No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you_," Yuki suddenly started to sing.

Kotoko looked at him surprised and found herself singing as well."_Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you_."

"_Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you," _Yuki sang back.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me," _Kotoko sang back like it was nothing only to suddenly realize Yuki was right next to her.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Kotoko, that's all I ask of you," _he said taking her hand in his.

Kotoko had to steady herself as she sang the next part."_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will, I will follow you," _she sang practically trembling.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning," _the two then sang in nearly perfect harmony.

"Say, you love me," Kotoko found herself speaking the next line instead of singing.

"You know I do," Yuki said also not bothering to sing the next line. Kotoko gasped.

"_Love me," _they both sang,_ "that's all I ask of you." _Kotoko looked up into Yuki's eyes knowing that after that line in play Christine and Raoul kissed. Was Yuki going to kiss her then? She suddenly got her answer when Yuki did indeed lean down and kissed her lips gently. Kotoko's heart started thumping, first out of fear and then out of joy.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you_," both sang louder then they had before.

"Kotoko, if I angered you please forgive me," said Yuki bowing to her head, "But the truth is I have long started to think I have feelings for you."

"Well um I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel the same way," said Kotoko timidly looking away. She shivered when she felt Yuki's hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to try and be in a relationship?" he whispered into her ear.

"I," Kotoko stammered, "I would like that very much actually." She slowly turned around and was greeted by another gentle kiss from the boy.

"Kotoko, I'm having a concert soon," said Yuki, "I would very much like it if you could attend."

"Oh I am attending it already," said Kotoko.

"You are?" said Yuki smiling, "I look forward to see you there then. I hope I will be able to see you're smiling face at the concert."

"Well I'll be in one of the box seats," said Kotoko.

"I will look for you no matter what," said Yuki, "I plan on dedicating my performance to you." Kotoko suddenly felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Thank you," she managed to say. "Thank you very much for such an honor." This time when she noticed Yuki leaning down to kiss her, she met him and kissed him happily. This was really the happiest moment of her life so far.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. ALL SONGS ARE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Kotoko got back to the club room, she was smiling brightly.

"Well someone's looking better," commented Azumi.

"Yes, yes I am," said Kotoko still smiling. She glided over to her brother Han.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kotoko lowering her head close to her brother's ear, "I think I owe you an apology."

"For what?" asked Han.

"For my rude and childish behavior earlier today. I had no right to be so cruel to you merely because I was having a hard time admitting that I did actually like someone," said Kotoko, "You were right in that sense."

Han turned and looked at his sister in surprised. He rarely ever heard either his sister or his brother for that matter say those words. Kotoko merely smiled at her brother and gave him a small hug.

"I am sorry Han," she said before walking over to the girls' side of the room and to her guests.

"What was that all about?" asked Yasha walking over to his brother's table.

"Well just Kotoko and I making up," said Han, "Of course that doesn't mean I'm feeling less angry at you." He threw his hand up to his brother's face to indicate his brother to go away. Yasha took the hint in stride and walked away.

Kotoko happen to notice the confrontation between her two brothers. She felt bad that the two of them were still a bit angry at each other over whatever it was they were fighting about the other day. She got up and walked back over to Han.

"Do you want me to talk to Yasha for you?" she asked.

"No thank you," said Han, "This is something for us to work out."

"Very well," said Kotoko, "I suppose I owe Miss Ryuujin an apology as well huh?"

"Apology for what?"

Kotoko and Han both looked over to the door to see Seina walking into the host club room.

"Seina!" said Han in surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and see what's so special about this so called host club," said Seina.

"Welcome Madam," said Aki walking up to her and bowing in front of her, "so what host would you like to request?"

"I suppose I'll take Han," said Seina already walking over to him.

"Certainly," said Han taking her hand and leading her to his table. "I'm surprised to see you wanted to come and see me in here."

"Well like I said curiosity," said Seina, "Besides I want to make sure there's no real competition."

"Competition for what?" asked Han. Seina smiled at him and winked.

"Oh I see," said Han smiling brightly.

"Miss Ryuujin?" asked Kotoko, "I would like to apologies for to you about how I acted towards you this morning. I was not being myself."

"Eh don't worry about," said Seina, "I've already forgotten about it."

"Thank you," said Kotoko. She knelt down and whispered in to the girl's ear, "And just so you know, yes I do like that man I was talking to. I was just having a hard time admitting."

"Oh I see," said Seina, "Well like I said don't worry about it. I've forgotten about it, so all's good."

"Thank you," said Kotoko walking back to the ladies' side.

"So are things still bitter between you and your brother?" Seina asked looking back at Han, resting her fist underneath her chin and smiling.

"Yes a little," said Han.

"Well at least you and your sister managed to make up I'm guessing," said Seina.

"Yes you would be right," said Han.

"So what would it take for you to make up with your brother?" asked Seina.

"For him to be honest," said Han looking over at Yasha being the center of attention of a group of girls.

"Honest about what?" asked Seina.

"I shouldn't talk about it if he's not willing too. Family privacy and all of that," said Han.

"Sure," said Seina, "But you can be honest with me right?"

"About what?" asked Han.

"Well what's your favorite color for one?" asked Seina, "Mine personally is dark purple or dark blue." Han nodded his head catching on to what Seina was getting to and soon the two of them were deep into a conversation getting to know each other even better.

Yasha studied his brother and his so called new girlfriend talking and enjoying each other's company. Then he looked over at his sister who seemed to be in the most happiest of moods ever since returning from the wash room. Why did it seemed both were beyond belief were happy all of a sudden. Then he noticed Hisoka with his group of girls. Hisoka also looked over at him but then quickly looked away mad. Yasha wasn't the only one to notice the mad exchange Hisoka gave to him. Azumi looked at her cousin upset. He seemed so happily earlier but now, now it seemed something was really bothering him. She decided to confront Yasha about it. She waited until he was free of this group of girls and headed towards his laptop to do some work over the club.

"Hey!" she snapped storming over to Yasha, "Did you do something to my cousin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Yasha.

"Oh really?" said Azumi, "Then why does he keep looking over at you mad?"

"Well I don't think it's any of your concern," said Yasha.

"He's my cousin of course it's my concern!" snapped Azumi, "If anyone makes him upset they have to answer to me! I don't care if you're technically my mother's boss! She only does that out loyalty for your mother who's her friend. Don't think I'm above pounding your butt if you did do something to hurt him!" She started punching her own hand mad. Yasha looked up at her un-phased over her attempts to intimidate him.

"You're making a fool of yourself you know that?" he said calmly.

"And you keep getting me madder and madder!" said Azumi, "Now what did you to make my cousin so mad?!"

"I didn't do anything so to speak," said Yasha, "He's the one that jumping to conclusions."

Hisoka looked over at Yasha as he said that.

"Excuse me for a moment will you ladies?" he said getting up calmly and hurrying out of the club room upset.

"Hisoka!" said Azumi when she saw her cousin hurrying out. She ran after him as fast as she could. Yasha looked back down at his laptop sad. Once again he messed up.

* * *

"Hisoka, Hisoka," Azumi called out looking for her cousin.

"Over here," she heard Hisoka call out. Azumi walked over to him sulking on a window seat.

"What's wrong?" Azumi asked sitting down next to her, "What did Yasha-Sempi do?"

"Well," Hisoka tried to say, "No, No I can't say."

"Oh come on, you can tell me. You can tell me almost anything right?" said Azumi, "I mean I was the first the person you told about…,"

"I know, I know," said Hisoka, "In fact you're the only one I've told. I haven't even told my parents yet."

"You haven't?" asked Azumi in surprised. She nearly fell onto the floor, "Why not?"

"I don't know," said Hisoka, "It's just seemed too hard to come out and admit everything. I thought I was going to be able to admit it after I talk to Yasha-Sempi but then he had to go and announce he's going on that date with Tootsy-Sempi this weekend."

"Wait what?" asked Azumi.

"Yasha-Sempi and I had a little talk yesterday while you and the other girls were trying on uniforms," said Hisoka, "And the way he was acting and talking to me, it felt like; it felt like he was like me too. It felt kind of good to know someone else who was like me. It made me feel like I could come out and admit to a lot more people what I am. But now, I'm feeling more like I have before, only a little worse. I feel like a real fool."

"To the point you don't even want to admit it to your mother and father?" asked Azumi.

"Yeah exactly," said Hisoka.

"I don't see why you can't come out and tell your parents. I would think them out of all people would be acceptable to what you are. I mean your dad and my dad had that whole brotherly love act thing in the host club when they were in high school," said Azumi, "And you're mother a doctor. Why wouldn't she understand?"

"Yeah I guess you have a point," said Hisoka, "I don't know. It still feels hard trying to tell people about this. You're the only one so fat I do feel even remotely comfortable talking to about this." Azumi patted her cousin's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "As long as you need it, I'll keep your secret about this."

"Thank you so much Azumi," said Hisoka smiling at his cousin.

"Come on let's go back to the club room," said Azumi.

"Sure," said Hisoka, "Do me a favor will you?"

"Yeah?" said Azumi.

"Don't do or say anything mean to Yasha-Sempi. Just let him be. I'd rather just forget all together what I thought was going to happen between the two of us," said Hisoka.

"Sure," said Azumi, "So just out of curiosity. Were you happy at the idea of Yasha-Sempi being like you for other reasons?"

"Like what?" asked Hisoka.

"You know," said Azumi, "Those Ohtori triplets got themselves some cute figures, and some cute asses."

"Azumi!" said Hisoka giving his cousin a playful push. Azumi laughed and pushed him back.

"Thank you for the compliment Azumi,"

Both Hitachiin cousins turned and saw Yasha walking up to them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Azumi bitterly.

"You two were taking so long I figured I'd come to see what was keeping you," said Yasha.

"Well we're coming back now so you can save your energy," said Azumi pushing him aside and walking past. Hisoka was about to follow her when he felt Yasha grab his arm.

"Just so you know I didn't want to go on that date with Tootsy-Sempi willingly. Aki wanted me to go as sort of a winged man. I was merely agreeing to go along as help for a friend," said Yasha, "I don't have any attraction towards her. And in either case it doesn't matter. It turns out that she's busy this weekend so it'll just be Aki and Mari-Sempi going out. He has developed feelings towards her for some odd reason or another."

"Oh really?" said Hisoka, "Well I'm sorry I was jumping to conclusions like that. It looks like you were right."

"Its alright," said Yasha as he managed to move himself and Hisoka around to the point that he had Hisoka pinned up against the wall, "So does this mean you and I can try to have some time to ourselves at some point?"

"Uh sure," said Hisoka, "When or where?"

"Well I'll get back to you at that," said Yasha, "But I suppose you could consider this a little preview as to what we can look forward to enjoying that time together."

"What do you mean?" asked Hisoka. Yasha smiled at him and suddenly Hisoka felt his lips coming into contact with Yasha's.

"Yasha-Sempi?" said Hisoka in surprise, "Does this mean…?"

"Yes Hisoka," said Yasha "I feel that way about you. Do you?"

"Yes very much and I feel a lot better about myself now too. Thank you for that," said Hisoka.

"You're most welcome," said Yasha, "For you have done the same for me."


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So I'm curious," said Yasha as he and Hisoka walked back to their club room, doing their best to try and act casual even though both would admit they wouldn't mind holding hands, "Have you told anyone about yourself?"

"Just Azumi," said Hisoka, "I haven't even had the courage to tell my parents."

"I see," said Yasha.

"What about you?" asked Hisoka.

"No I haven't told anyone yet," said Yasha, "Although I due suspect my brother and sister have their suspicions. I guess it wouldn't hurt to finally come and out and tell them."

"Well if you want to I'll keep you up to date about who I tell if it'll help make you feel better telling others as well," said Hisoka.

"That may not be a bad idea. Often finding others willing to do things helps others gain courage to do the same thing as well," said Yasha right as the two of them walked back into the club room. Yasha walked over to his laptop to finish it his work leaving Hisoka alone but not for long. Azumi was quick to run over to her cousin.

"So what happened?" she whispered as the two of them headed off to the side by themselves. Hisoka looked around to see if anyone was nearby before leaning over and whispering to Azumi, "he kissed me." Azumi's eyes opened wide.

"No way!" she said as quietly as she could even though she wanted nothing more then to scream for joy.

"I know right," said Hisoka happily, "It turns out the so called date was just him agreeing to be a winged man for TJ's date with Mari-Sempi because TJ assumed Tootsy-Sempi would be going along. However I'm thinking Tootsy-Sempi was willing to let them have some time alone so she said she's not going. And even if she had it wouldn't had matter seeing as how he doesn't have any real feelings towards her."

"So then what does this mean for the two of you?" asked Azumi.

"Well we're hoping to make plans to have time together so we'll see what happens then," said Hisoka.

"Well are you at least feeling better about yourself?" asked Azumi.

"Much, even is he hadn't kissed me," said Hisoka. Azumi had to fight a fan girl scream building up in her throat hearing Hisoka talk about the kiss, "But the kiss really made my day!"

"I could imagine!" said Azumi giving her cousin a punch in the arm, "You dog!"

"Excuse me," said Kotoko walking up to the two of them, "Everything okay around here?"

"Yeah everything's fine," said Hisoka.

"Better then fine," said Azumi.

"Shut-up," said Hisoka. Azumi laughed.

"Okay," said Kotoko, "I was only asking because club is over for the day and everyone's getting ready to go home."

"Oh right," said Hisoka. Both he and Azumi ran to gather up their personal belongings.

"See you later Yasha-Sempi," Hisoka called out before leaving with Azumi.

"What was that about?" asked Seina who was still loitering.

"I don't know," said Han, "I'd consider asking my brother, but right now I don't particularly care." Seina smirked at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" she said gathering up her stuff.

"Yes I will see you then," said Han as he watched Seina walk out of the room.

"Come along Han," said Yasha, "We have to get going."

"Yes yes," said Han gathering up his own stuff and following Yasha and Kotoko.

* * *

"Han, Kotoko, when we get home, may I talk to you two alone in private in my room?" asked Yasha as the triplets drove home.

"About what?" asked Kotoko.

"I will talk about it once we get home," said Yasha.

"This ought to be good," said Han bitterly. Yasha looked over at his brother. He hoped that once he talked to him and Kotoko Han would forgive him.

* * *

"So what's this all about?" Han asked once they were home and in Yasha's room. Yasha made sure to shut the door before looking over at the two of them.

"There has been something I've been fighting with for a long time. I've been wrestling with myself for a long time about this. But now I think I've finally come to terms about what I am and I feel I can talk to you two at least about this." Yasha took a deep breath, "I'm gay."

Both Han and Kotoko were silent for a moment. They looked at each other briefly before Kotoko got up and hugged Yasha tight.

"Why are you hugging me?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm happy that you're finally able to come out and be honest with yourself," said Kotoko.

"I'm happy for you too Yasha," said Han smiling. Yasha gently pushed his sister off and looked at his brother.

"Han, I am truly sorry about how I acted towards you yesterday. I had no right to lose my temper like that over the fact I still couldn't be honest with myself. I shouldn't have fought you over something like that," he said.

"You're right you shouldn't have," said Han as he stood up, "But I'm willingly to forgive you and be fully supportive with you over this." He patted his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you Han and Kotoko," said Yasha. "It would appear I was correct in assuming you two were getting wise to me about what I am?" Both Han and Kotoko nodded their heads.

"Mostly due to the way you've been acting around Hisoka," said Kotoko.

"Oh yes about that," said Yasha, "I kissed him today." Both Han and Kotoko's jaws dropped.

"Oh my!" said Kotoko happily.

"I take he enjoyed it too?" asked Han.

"Yes he did," said Yasha, "and we are hoping to find some time we can be alone together."

"Well if you need any help just let us know if you need our help," said Han.

"Thank you," said Yasha, "And also I don't know if I'm comfortable telling mother and father yet so please don't say anything to them yet will you?"

"Of course," said both his siblings.

"Um while we're discussing our feelings I too have a confession to make," said Kotoko, "I kissed Yuki."

"You what?" said her brothers.

"I kissed Yuki," said Kotoko, "And he and I are going to try to be in a relationship."

"Oh really?" said her brothers in surprised.

"I'm sure Father's going to be interested in this," said Yasha.

"Yes well, we shall see what happens now won't we?" said Kotoko, "But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to him or Mother for the time being."

"Of course," said both her brothers.

* * *

Hisoka took a deep breath as he walking into the dining room where his parents were sitting and talking.

"So I think I'll push the show in Spain for next month so I have more time to work on the show here," said Kaoru looking over his schedule.

"That's fine," said Penny, "I'm going to start doing guest lectures at Ouran Med School starting this week."

"Oh yeah that's right," said Kaoru.

"I'm actually really looking forward to it," said Penny.

"Um Mom, Dad?" said Hisoka.

"Oh hey son," said Kaoru looking up at him, "Come to join us for dinner?"

"Yeah but first there's something I need to talk to you two about," said Hisoka.

"Oh god what did you do now?!" asked Penny looking over at Kaoru with stern eyes.

"Why are you looking me about this?" asked Kaoru.

"Because normally when he says that it's followed by, "I was trying something Dad told me about him and Uncle Hikaru doing in high school," that's why!" said Penny.

"Well actually it's not anything like that," said Hisoka, "It's actually something personal."

"What's going on?" asked his mother concern.

"Well I've been struggling with this for a long time and I think I'm ready to come out and tell you two. I've been having my doubts and fears about it for a while but I'm really truly ready for this. So here it goes." Hisoka took a deep breath, "I'm gay." A big silence suddenly filled the room.

"Oh," said Penny finally.

"Really?" said Kaoru.

"Yes," said Hisoka, "I prefer the company of men over women."

Both his parents looked at each other.

"Well, uh if you're sure about this," said Penny.

"I am really truly," said Hisoka.

"Well I suppose its fine," said Kaoru, "As long as you're happy with yourself."

"I am, in fact telling you about this makes me feel even better," said Hisoka. Both his parents smiled as they got up and walked over to their son. His mother wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Of course you can tell us son," she said.

"We hope we didn't scare you with our reactions," said Kaoru.

"No Dad, you were fine," said Hisoka.

"So have you told anyone else?" asked Penny.

"Just Azumi," said Hisoka, "I feel like I can tell her almost anything. But can I be honest?"

"Of course," said Kaoru.

"Especially if there was something you did do that your father told you about," said Penny eyeing her husband.

"No it's just that I'm still sure I'm ready to tell a lot more people about this," said Hisoka. His mother hugged him again.

"That's fine son. This is your thing and we'll do our best to support you during this," she said.

"Absolutely," said Kaoru, "But with that said it doesn't mean that we can't try nagging at you try to come out and admit you're gay. That's kind of what parents do."

"Yes Dad," said Hisoka.

"So just out of curiosity, do you happen have a boy you like?" asked Kaoru.

"Well uh," said Hisoka, "there is one boy I sort of have a crush on."

"Oh look at you already finding yourself sweating over some sort of hot stud," said Kaoru.

"Dad!" said Hisoka.

"What?" said Kaoru, "But would I be correct in assuming you'd be more of the woman figure in the relationship?"

"Dad!" said Hisoka.

"What?" asked Kaoru, "You've always been a bit more feminine then Azumi even or your mother. Maybe that's why you became gay. You didn't have any woman in your life so you had to become one subconsciously."

"What?!" said Penny, "That's doesn't make sense at all! If anything turned him gay it's you and your brother and your "brotherly love" act you're always doing!" All three started laughing at that.

"Mom, Dad, I'm glad I was able to come out to you," said Hisoka.

"So are we," said Penny.

"We're very proud and happy for you," said Kaoru.

'I hope Yasha has it easy when he tells his parents,' thought Han


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how was everyone's day today?" asked Kyoya as the family sat down for dinner.

"Very interesting to say the least," said Han.

"Oh?" said Kyoya.

"Seina Ryuujin came to the host club today," said Han.

"And she requested Han," added Kotoko.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya looking over interested at Han. Han nodded.

"You know I got a phone call from the school today about you and her again," said Haruhi, "You two started a fight with the football club?"

"Afraid not Mother, they started it," said Han.

"Yeah that sounds more realistic," said Haruhi.

"Was the teacher that called Ms. Ijiwaru?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah that was the name," said Haruhi.

"I think she has it out for Seina," said Han, "She doesn't care for her more urban appeal."

"Hmm," said Kyoya, "Well lucky for Ms. Ryuujin she has you to help her out of a tight spot right Han?" Han smiled a little bit proud at that comment.

"Speaking of lawyers helping others, did you come to a decision over that divorce case you were ask to cover?" Kyoya asked looking over at Haruhi.

"Yes I did," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya.

"Yes I'm representing the wife," said Haruhi.

"Ah yes, that sounds like you," said Kyoya smiling.

"What's that mean?" asked Haruhi.

"That you would help care of the woman over the tyrant man," said Kyoya.

"I think it's quite admirable Mother," said Han.

"You would," said Kotoko.

"Oh Father did we forget to mention that we have a new member of the host club now?" said Han.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya, "Who?"

"Han," said Kotoko.

"His name's Han too or something?" asked Haruhi.

"No its Yuki Fukuyama," said Han. Kyoya immediately sat up straight.

"Didn't you buy his album a few days ago or something?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes that's right," said Han.

"Wow I didn't realize he went to your school," said Haruhi.

"He's a prodigy much like us Mother," said Yasha.

"Didn't you also want to go to his concert next week Kotoko?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Mother," said Kotoko. Haruhi noticed her daughter's skin start to glow just a little. Kyoya seemed to notice that too.

"Are you sure you want to go to this thing dear seeing as how you wouldn't even bother buying his album?" he asked.

"Well I may have been a little bit hesitant about buying his album but I may have to go get it now," said Kotoko.

"No ones making you do anything you don't want to dear," said Kyoya. Haruhi looked over at Kyoya. She knew he didn't want to see his little girl grow up any more then say her father or Tamaki. He just had a different way of going about it.

"So Kyoya," she said, "We heard about my day and the kids' day. How was your day?"

"Hmm got a rather interesting surprise when I came back to the office after lunch," said Kyoya, "I saw one of my new employees kissing his supposedly gay lover in front of the building. I found it kind of disturbing." The triplets all suddenly stopped slightly at what they were doing.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi surprised.

"Yes, I know they have their rights to do that if they want to, but I wish they didn't have to do it front of the building in public like that," said Kyoya like it was nothing.

"Why is that Father?" asked Yasha.

"Like I said I find it a bit disturbing plus it'll give them nothing but trouble. I saw the way one of my other employees was looking at the two of them kissing. Of course that man has already established himself as a bigot, but I still don't want any controversy at the company or for the poor man making it hard for him to do his work due to other's prejudice," said Kyoya.

"So then should he just lie about who he is?" asked Yasha.

"No, I just don't want him to rub it in my face or having people harassing him for his choice," said Kyoya.

"I thought that being gay wasn't a choice," said Yasha.

"Yes I suppose there are studies that would support that," said Kyoya.

"There are," said Kotoko.

"Thank you Kotoko," said Kyoya, "Well anyway I don't think it's anything you children have to worry about. I doubt this gay man affects you in any way."

"What about Grand Ranka?" asked Yasha.

"He's a transvestite and bi. He's not gay. I don't think he's ever really had a real boyfriend before has he?" Kyoya said looking over at Haruhi.

"Not a long term relationship. The only one of those he had was with my mother," said Haruhi.

"There you go," said Kyoya.

"But would you not like it if you saw him kissing a man?" asked Haruhi.

"I'd find it disturbing probably and secretly wish that I didn't have to see it but I sure wouldn't make them stop," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Haruhi. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Kyoya as he calmly stood up and headed out of the room. The rest of the family could hear what he was saying.

"Hello? Oh hello Mrs. Ryuujin. So nice to hear from you. Yes? Oh really? To what would we owe this pleasure? Oh yes that would be a logical idea. I shall ask my family and call you back my dear lady. Have a lovely evening." Kyoya soon walked back into the dinning room.

"So what's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"That was just Oki Ryuujin. She wanted to know if we'd be interested in having dinner with her family on Friday," said Kyoya, He cast a glance at Han, "Mainly do to the fact that you and her granddaughter are getting close."

"Oh really?" said Han.

"Yes so, can I assume that we can all be in attendance this Friday?" asked Kyoya.

"I suppose," said Haruhi looking at her three kids. The three all nodded their heads.

"Excellent, this will a most enjoyable evening," said Kyoya as he got up to return to Mrs. Ryuujin's call. Han looked over at his mother.

"Do you think they're going to force Seina and me to get married?" he asked a bit timidly, "I like her and everything but I don't want us to force ourselves to get married. She may not even want to stay here in Japan after graduation. She said so herself."

"Don't worry, no one's going to force you into marriage," said Haruhi.

"With that said though, it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and see if you and Mrs. Ryuujin's granddaughter would be happy together," said Kyoya walking back into the room.

"Oh right," said Han rubbing his face, "I hope Seina doesn't see me as someone who was merely trying to get to her to get in connection with her family."

"Don't worry Han. I'm sure she'll see right through with that," said Kotoko.

"Oh right, Father Mother did you want to hear what Kotoko did with Mr. Fukuyama today in the club room?" asked Han.

"No they don't!" said Kotoko, "Right Yasha?"

"No I think they should hear this," said Yasha smirking.

"What did you do?" asked Kyoya in a low tone. The temperature started to get a lot cooler.

"They sang a lovely duet from The Phantom of the Opera. It was wonderful," said Han.

"Oh yeah?" said Haruhi, "And here I thought you weren't too interested in singing."

"Well given the fact that Mr. Fukuyama is such a wonderful musician it just felt like something worth doing," said Kotoko.

"Yes I assumed it was," said Kyoya, "Was that all that happened today?"

"Yes!" said Kotoko. She glared at her two brothers, "That's all that happened!"

* * *

"Thanks a lot you two!" snapped Kotoko after dinner as the two of them headed towards their rooms.

"What?" asked Yasha, "Han was merely telling our parents about what happened today with the club. That was it."

"You nearly gave away the secret about me and Yuki!" snapped Kotoko.

"Well you weren't really being kind to Han. Why shouldn't he retaliate?" asked Yasha.

"Like you haven't tried doing things like that to him!" said Kotoko.

"Yes and it was wrong of me," said Yasha smiling at his brother, "I should really stop that."

"Hmm, comes out and suddenly he's Mr. Sensitive," said Kotoko walking into her room in a huff.

"Yasha?" said Han.

"I meant what I said Han. I do feel bad about what I did to you yesterday. I had no right to do that," said Yasha "And you do seem to be coming along as a great lawyer. I should start taking you more seriously."

"You're not just doing this so I won't do to you what I did to Kotoko at dinner are you?" asked Han.

"A little, but at the same time I do feel bad and can admit I was wrong a few levels," Yasha admitted, "Well anyway good night Han."

"Good night," said Han as both brothers headed towards their rooms.

* * *

Kotoko sat on her bed annoyed over her brothers suddenly becoming closer. It wasn't like she didn't agree that she should slack off a little bit on Han. She just wished that Yasha and Han didn't act like they were going to throw her under the bus over this.

"Kotoko?" she suddenly heard her mother say walking into her room.

"Uh yes Mother?" said Kotoko.

"Can I ask you something?" Haruhi asked sitting down on the bed, "Do you like this boy, this Yuki Fukuyama?"

"What, what makes you ask that?" asked Kotoko timidly.

"The way you look anytime someone mentions his name to react when your brothers were talking," said Haruhi.

"Was I that obvious?" Kotoko asked slightly embarrassed.

"Enough for me to notice," said Haruhi, "And I think your father noticed too."

"Great," said Kotoko, "I know he's nothing like Uncle Tamaki when it comes to protecting his daughter but sometimes I feel Father doesn't want me to grow up."

"Yes I have to sort of agree with you on that," said Haruhi, "But then again no father wants to see his little girl grow up. Of course I don't want to see you or your brothers grow up really. You're still my children."

"But you're not as controlling as Father can be," said Kotoko, "Which is why I would like to be honest with you if that's alright."

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"I actually kissed Yuki today in private," said Kotoko.

"Really?" said Haruhi, "Oh I don't think your father's going to approve of that."

"I agree," said Kotoko, "Mom, does Father have any plans to marry me off like Aunt Fuyumi and my cousin Makimi?"

"I think he's been talking about it," said Haruhi, "But I've been doing my best to keep that from happening with you and your brothers. And it include if something like that happens on Friday when we go to the Ryuujin's house for dinner. But I don't want you to worry about that right now. I think that if you really do like this boy, you should be allowed to see him and to an extent kiss him as much as you like. Remember I said kiss to an extent. I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet." Kotoko chuckled at that.

"Well I'm in no hurry to become a mother yet either," she said, "But I'm glad I could talk to you about that Mother."

"Me too," said Haruhi hugging her daughter, "I never got to have talks like this with my mother so it means a lot that I can have them with you now." Kotoko hugged her mother tighter.

"You're a good mother," she said.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yasha sat at his desk doing some late night studying when he heard his phone going off. He looked over and saw it was Hisoka calling.

"Hello Hisoka," he said answering the phone.

"Hey Yasha, how's it going?" asked Hisoka.

"Just fine thanks," said Yasha, "Yourself?"

"Great actually," said Hisoka, "I um told my parents about myself."

"Oh really?" said Yasha, "And how did that go?"

"Fine actually," said Hisoka, "They were a bit surprised but they got over it and said they supported me about it. And then of course Dad had to start joking about it."

"Yes you Hitachiin are full of jokes aren't you?" said Yasha. He didn't realized his door was open a crack or that his mother was walking by. Haruhi happened to over hear the name Hitachiin coming from her son's room as she past Yasha's room. Curious she stopped to listen.

"But then again I suppose it's your joking attitude that first made me feel attractive towards you," she heard Yasha.

'What?' thought Haruhi, 'Yasha and a Hitachiin? Is he talking about Azumi?' She went and knocked at the door. "Yasha?" she said. Yasha looked over at her from his desk.

"Got to go I'll see you tomorrow," he said quickly hanging up, "Yes Mother?"

"Who were you talking to?" asked Haruhi.

"Who do you think I was talking to Mother?" asked Yasha.

"Well I thought you said you were talking to a Hitachiin," said Haruhi.

"Um then you would be correct," said Yasha.

"Oh," said Haruhi, "Am I also correct in assuming you're attracted to this certain Hitachiin?" Yasha cleared his throat.

"Well if I am then I am, aren't I Mother?" he said looking away back to his work. Haruhi shook her head.

"You're so much like your father," she said, "I was just wondering that's all."

"Well no offence or anything but you wonder too much sometimes into things that really don't pertain to you," said Yasha, "Now could you please give me some privacy?"

"Fine fine," said Haruhi as she walked out of the room.

"Please shut the door too Mother," said Yasha.

"Fine," said Haruhi shutting it rather loudly, "What is with that boy sometimes?" She walked over to her other son's room to check on him as well. He was sitting in a chair reading peacefully, "Han everything okay in here?"

"Yes Mother," said Han, "Just doing some late night reading that's all."

"That's fine, just thought I should check up on you since I was checking up on your brother and sister," said Haruhi.

"Well I can assure you I'm fine Mom, but I appreciate the sentiment," said Han. Haruhi nodded her head about to head but stopped and walked back in, "Han?"

"Yes Mother?" asked Han.

"That girl you've been seeing recently. What all has she been getting you involved in?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing too serious Mother," said Han, "Every time I've gotten in trouble it was just a big misunderstanding. She's actually a very nice girl."

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Mother seriously, she's a great person, which I'm sure you'll see once you meet her this Friday," said Han.

"Yes I'm sure," said Haruhi, "Well good night dear."

"Good night Mother," said Han looking back to his book.

* * *

When Haruhi got to her room Kyoya was already there just finishing putting on his pajamas.

"So say good-night to kids then?" he asked.

"Yep, and had a nice talk with Kotoko," said Haruhi as she walked over to her closet to change, "Hey um do you think that there's something going on between Yasha and Azumi?"

"Azumi, as in Azumi Hitachiin?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah I heard him talking to someone and he said it was a Hitachiin that he happened to be attractive to," said Haruhi.

"Oh I see," said Kyoya. He seemed to have to take a moment to think about it. "I don't think I've noticed anything between the two of them."

"Neither have I," said Haruhi, "Now Hisoka though, I think Yasha likes being around him."

"Yes I assume they much be very good friends then mustn't they?" said Kyoya.

"Just friends?" asked Haruhi.

"What else would they be?" asked Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Well anyway, do you think that Yasha like Azumi?"

"Well if he does I suppose there could be worse matches out there," said Kyoya.

"Yeah like Han and that apparent thug girl," said Haruhi.

"What's that?" asked Kyoya.

"Well we keep hearing about this girl and her getting Han into trouble. I know it's just been misunderstandings and all but it still doesn't seem like she's good enough for him," said Haruhi.

"Hmm could it be that a certain mother doesn't want to see her small son grow up?" asked Kyoya smugly.

"Oh listen to you. You're doing nearly everything in your power to try and sway Kotoko away from that Yuki Fukuyama," said Haruhi.

"I wouldn't say sway her away. I just don't know much about this boy that she seems interested in," said Kyoya.

"Ha, that's a laugh," said Haruhi.

"I beg your pardon," said Kyoya.

"You're like Mr. Information. You know just about everything about everyone," said Haruhi, "How is it that you don't know anything about this boy? The only way I could think of is you don't want to so as to keep using that as an excuse as to why Kotoko should stay away from him." Kyoya sighed in annoyance.

"You want to know about him?" he asked reaching for his tablet, "Here we go, Yuki Fukuyama, the second oldest son of the Fukuyama family that owns one of the biggest publishing companies in not only Japan but also in Canada and England. And yes Han is right he is a prodigy excelling in all of the sorts of creative arts from art to music to architecture. He's been playing an instrument and drawing since he was merely three years old. He played his first professional concert at the age of 10 and sold his first masterpiece of art a year later. Happy now?"

"Not as much as if you would be more tolerant with the idea that Kotoko may actually like the boy and maybe want to try dating him," said Haruhi.

"Dating?" said Kyoya.

"Yes Kyoya, she's a teenager and teenagers like to go on dates and I think Kotoko may want to try dating this boy," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kyoya slightly bitterly, "Well I shall see how good this boy is when I see him at the concert then won't I?"

"Yes I suppose you shall," said Haruhi. She lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "This is all happening too fast. Our kids are growing up all at once and once they're all grown up they'll be gone all at once. Sometimes having all three kids at once sucks." Kyoya looked over at her and smiled.

"Not ready to have all of the kids all grown up?" he asked moving around until he was on top of her.

"Maybe a little," said Haruhi. Kyoya responded by kissing her. As usual the kiss got heavier until the two of them were going at it. As Haruhi lay under her husband rather enjoying the love making, a thought popped into her head. Something about what Mrs. Danpu had said today in the office.

"_He would always seemed to want to have sex with me all the time as a means to distract me with what he was really doing," _It got her to thinking. I did seemed like Kyoya was beating her home more and more or staying extra lat then she was use to. They use to come home around the same time.

"Kyoya?" she said. Kyoya groaned annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"Why is it you've been coming home so early from work lately?" asked Haruhi. Kyoya shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it matter?" asked Kyoya before he started to suck at her neck.

"I guess not," said Haruhi, "But then why do you also come home to late so much?"

"That's only during the busy season Haruhi, which is coming up soon don't forget," said Kyoya.

"Right," said Haruhi.

"Why all these questions?" asked Kyoya.

"It's just seems like we don't get to see each other as much outside the bedroom anymore and when we're in here well lets just say we don't do much other then this," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Kyoya as he moved to get off his wife, "Well maybe you and I should go away for a weekend. Perhaps we could also see about taking the kids and some of their friends along. Where would you like to go?"

"We haven't been to beach in a long time," said Haruhi.

"The beach?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah like where girls wear swimsuits around boys," said Haruhi.

"You're very shroud aren't you?" asked Kyoya, "But if that's your wish then I will grant it. Looks like we are all going to the beach than."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"No thank you," said Kyoya, "I do enjoy the peacefulness of the beach and the company there as well." He started kissing Haruhi again.

* * *

When Penny came to her bed room she found Kaoru looking over a family album. He laughed when he came to a certain page.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Penny.

"This picture here of when Hisoka was four years old," said Kaoru pulling it out to show her. It had Hisoka in a dress, "Remember when he wanted to go as Cinderella for Halloween?"

"Yeah I remember that," said Penny.

"Guess we should have taken that a sign," said Kaoru still laughing somewhat.

"Kaoru are you really okay with the idea that our son's gay?" asked Penny.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" asked Kaoru putting the album away.

"Well it's just you've been making a lot of jokes over the matter and studies show joking about something you're not comfortable with is a way to cope with it," said Penny. Kaoru sighed.

"It's not that I don't mind him being gay. I'm just worried what's going to happen to him now in world that more or less won't accept him for who he is. You just know there's going to be people that will give him a hard time more or less just because of who he is. I guess I'm just a little bit worried about having to watch my son suffer and knowing I can't always help him when he needs it." Penny squeezed her husband.

"I'm just as worried about that," she said, "But as long as he's more or less has our support I'm sure he can get through it. That's all that matters right now. Kaoru smiled and took his wife's hand in his.

"You're right, we have to get through this together," he said, "Well at the very least we know the fashion company will be in good hands when we're gone." Penny chuckled.

"You are a good father," she said kissing her husband's cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good morning everyone," said Hatsu as she, Azumi and Hisoka all walked into the kitchen the next morning. Haruhi immediately looked over at her son and then over towards Azumi trying to see if there was anything that would indicate they were interested in each other. There didn't seem to be. She did however seemed to notice Hisoka looking over and smiling brightly towards Yasha.

'Hmm?' she thought.

"Alright Children let's get going," said Kyoya as he and the children got up and headed out towards the hallway. Haruhi however lingered back and walked up to Hatsu as she started to gather up the breakfast items.

"Hey Hatsu?"

"Yes?" said Hatsu.

"Have you heard or seen anything from Azumi that would indicate that um she maybe likes Yasha?" asked Haruhi.

"Yasha?" said Hatsu slightly surprised. She stopped to think about it, "Um no I haven't seen or heard anything to indicate she likes him. I don't think I've noticed her interested in anyone at the moment. Not that it would matter. Hikaru won't let anyone really near his little girl. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard Yasha say that he kind of feeling attractive towards a Hitachiin," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Hatsu, "Well like I said I haven't heard or seen anything on Azumi's part. The only think I've seemed to notice is that she and Hisoka are sort of hiding something. They always seem to have some sort of weird secret between the two of them."

"Well anymore then my kids," said Haruhi.

"Well if Yasha is attractive towards Azumi all I can say is be cautious of Hikaru. He's made it very clear the only way Azumi's going to be able to get married is if she elopes which knowing her is what's probably going to happen," said Hatsu, "God my daughter's such a free spirit." Haruhi chuckled at that.

"Well you are sort of too. You're married to one of the richest people in the world and yet you still work as a maid for us Plus even before you married Hikaru you had bold attitude and didn't let people push you around," she said.

"Thanks Haruhi," said Hatsu.

"Haruhi are you coming?" asked Kyoya walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes dear I'm coming," said Haruhi following after her husband.

"So are you going to be helping your client today?" asked Kyoya.

"That was the plan," said Haruhi.

"Good luck and keep up the good work then," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Here here move over so the new couple can sit together," said Azumi as she tried to motion over so Yasha and Hisoka could sit next to each other.

"Thank you Azumi," said Yasha. He did actually manage to smile at Hisoka though.

"So I got to ask what it is like kissing each other?" asked Azumi.

"Kiss a boy and find out," said Yasha.

"Eh don't have time for that," said Azumi, "Besides my all great and knowing father would never go along with it."

"It seems that all fathers in general are overprotective," said Kotoko slightly bitter.

"So Yasha-Sempi did you managed to tell your parents about yourself?" asked Azumi.

"No I haven't been able to find the right time to try and do it," said Yasha.

"Yeah it has to be just right," said Hisoka.

"I take it you told your parents?" asked Han.

"Yep, and they were more or less okay with it. Father joked a lot about it but I like to think that he's just more or less working to accept me who I am. He's fine with me more or less though I think," said Hisoka.

"He better be," said Azumi.

"Thanks Azumi," said Hisoka.

"Oh so you're still insisting on wearing those things huh?" said Aki when the group showed up at the school. The girls were all still wearing their alternative uniforms.

"You got a problem with that TJ?" asked Azumi.

"This isn't lady like at all!" said Aki.

"It's still a work in progress TJ jeeze," said Hisoka.

"When are you going to get them to work more lady like?" asked Aki.

"When we find the right outfit," said Azumi.

"Oh that's going to take it forever!" said Aki. Then he noticed Mari and Tootsy had shown up.

"Oh Mari-Sempi!" he said happily running over to the girl.

"Anyone else weirded out over the idea of the two of them being together?" asked Azumi, "She's so much older then him."

"They're only two years apart," said Kotoko.

"Hmm, well I'm sorry but this just seems weird to me," said Azumi.

"And yet you're not weirded out over the idea of me being gay and kissing boys," said Hisoka.

"What did you say Hi-Chan?" asked Tootsy.

"Nothing, I said nothing!" said Hisoka.

"Nice going dumb-nuts," said Azumi.

"Are you really gay Hisoka?" asked Aki sounding excited about the idea.

"TJ shh!" hissed Hisoka.

"What?" asked Aki, "I think it's great you're gay Hisoka and that you can admit it!" He shouted it so loud that nearly everyone in the courtyard heard and looked over at the group. Hisoka looked around completely embarrassed.

"No way!" they heard Shobo Komitsuzawa, hurrying over to Hisoka followed by his newspaper club. One of the students started flashing a camera in his face. "Is it true then Hisoka Hitachiin, are you in fact gay?"

"Hey back off!" said Azumi coming to her cousin's defense.

"Are you going to deny it Hisoka?" asked Shobo.

"Hisoka, you don't have to answer anything you don't want to," said Yasha. Hisoka thought about it for a moment.

"You know what I think this is something I have to do. Me and me alone," he said before walking over to Shobo and the student near him with a tape recorder. He grabbed the recorder from her hand, "Yes I am gay. So what? Big deal! I'm still me and no one can change who I am. If any one has a problem with me being gay well they can just stay away from me then. Because if you suddenly have a problem with me now that I can come out and admit who I am that they didn't have before then that is that is their problem not mine!"

"You tell them Hatsu," said Azumi, "And you can also tell them that if anyone really wants to have a problem with my cousin they'll have one big problem with me!"

"Okay now Azumi," said Yasha, "you got your scoop now please be on your way Komitsuzawa."

"Oh yes thank you," said Shobo walking off smirking as did the rest of his club.

"If you print anything that hurts my cousin I swear the next you loser will write will be your own obituaries before I make it happen for real!" Azumi threatened. The newspaper club started running off even faster.

"Yes that's going to help matters alright," said Yasha.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Azumi putting her hands on her hips.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Aki.

"It means that Azumi needs to mind her own business and let people talk when they want to talk that's all," said Hisoka pinching his cousin's arm.

"Hmm," grumbled Azumi walking off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm Hisoka," said Aki running after the two of them, "I think it's great that you're willing to come out and admit you're gay. I think it's great personally."

"Yes thank you TJ," said Hisoka, "I just didn't want to blurt it out like that, that's all."

"Right sorry," said Aki.

"It's too late now," said Hisoka. He looked around and could already see people looking at him like he was some sort odd creature. Some looked scared of him while some sneered at him with disgust. Azumi seemed to notice that too as she easily sent a scowl back towards anyone who seemed to look at her cousin like freak of nature. Aki looked around with worry at the looks people were now giving Hisoka. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by the looks they seemed to be getting by their fellow school mates.

"Hey fruit cake," they suddenly heard someone shout out. The group seemed to easily recognize him as a member of the football club.

"What did you just say to him?!" shouted Azumi. The boy chuckled.

"So does this mean you're a lesbo Azumi?" he asked.

"If you were my only other option I could see myself going that way," Azumi sneered, "Now apologize to my cousin now!"

"Oh the little princess can't stand up for himself?" asked the football club member.

"Okay how's this," said Hisoka, "Take back what you just said to me! You know my name so I don't see why you felt the need to call me something like that!"

"Well if the shoe fits," said the football club member.

"Like you have any room to talk about shoes," said Azumi looking down at the guy's shoos repulsively.

"What's wrong with my feet?" asked the football club member.

"If you have to ask, then you won't get it," said Hisoka.

"Oh but bet you would know Miss Hitachiin," said the football player.

"You say one more mean thing to my cousin and I'll turn you into a woman myself!" said Azumi.

"Oh no don't do that. If you do I'll never be able to be with your cousin," said the boy sarcastically.

"Please, even if you were the last person on earth you'd never get anyone to suck your cock," said Hisoka.

"What did you just say girly boy?!" said the football player giving Hisoka a shove.

"You heard me. That's probably why you don't like the idea of me being gay because then they'll be another group of people that would never give you a blow job if their life depended on it," said Hisoka.

"Oh you little punk!" said the football player as he tackled Hisoka to the ground.

"Hey get off of him!" shouted Azumi as both she and Aki did their best to pull the boy off of Hisoka.

"You want so suck some dick girly boy huh?!" the boy shouted as he shook Hisoka, "Do ya?!"

He was suddenly lifted by the collar of his shirt and thrown off landing hard against a wall. He looked up to see Mari standing over him looking mad.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"What's yours?" asked Tootsy as she came and stood next to Mari.

"Hey I'm not the one who's a cock sucker!" said the boy.

"That's probably because no respectable person would let you," said Han as he and his sister came and stood on the other side of Mari. Yasha meanwhile walked over and helped Hisoka up.

"I'm alright," Hisoka assured him, Azumi and Aki.

"Are you sure?" asked Yasha.

"Yes I'm sure," said Hisoka.

"Don't worry Hisoka. I'll make sure my father hears about this!" said Aki.

"What is going on over here?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru asked walking up to the group.

"Hisoka Hitachiin was making inappropriate comments towards me since he's gay!" said the football player.

"You're gay?!" Ms. Ijiwaru shouted like Hisoka had done something completely terrible.

"Yes Ma'am I am," said Hisoka, "But he's…,"

"Not to be harassed anymore by the likes of you! Come with me now!" ordered Ms. Ijiwaru.

"But he didn't do anything!" said Azumi.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you Miss Hitachiin even if he is your cousin. Mr. Hitachiin come with me now!" Ms. Ijiwaru ordered again.

"Hisoka you don't have to do this," said Yasha.

"No it's alright," said Hisoka, "Might as well get this over with. I'm not going to back down from who I am!" And with that he boldly followed after the cruel teacher towards the building.

The group watched not sure what to do. That was until Azumi turned her attention back to the football player.

"Get one thing straight!" she said, "You got yourself off lucky today. But if you or anyone else tries doing anymore of that kind of bullshit towards my cousin, I swear you will leave this world screaming a lot louder then when you came into it! You Got it?!" The boy merely sneered and walked off.

Han looked over at his brother.

"You okay?" he asked, "You feel like you can ever come out now?"

"You know to be honest? I'm feeling a little bit cautious about the idea now," Yasha admitted sounding a little bit timid. Han wasn't sure he'd ever seen his brother feel scared about something. He gently patted Yasha's shoulder.

"You can do it when you're ready then and not before. No one's going to force you into anything," he said. Yasha merely nodded his head still looking upset.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hisoka sat board in the vice principle's office with Ms. Ijiwaru.

"So what happened exactly?" asked the vice principle.

"Well sir," Hisoka as he tried to speak out only to get interrupted by Ms. Ijiwaru.

"I'll tell you what this disgraceful young man did sir! He not only went and decided to be gay, he went and started making derogatory comments towards another boy!" she snapped.

"Okay first of all I did not choose to be gay! I just am!" said Hisoka, "And second of all I didn't make any kind of derogatory comments towards the boy. He was aggravating me and then he attacked me! You can ask me cousin or any of my friends from the host or hostess club. They saw everything that happened!"

"Oh please sir this young man is making a disgusting choice and you just know he's going to be doing things like trying to molest or even rape our other young men without a second thought!" said Ms. Ijiwaru, "I suggest he be expelled right away!"

"You want to see me get expelled just because I'm gay?" asked Hisoka.

"If you're going to make such wrong decisions such as being gay then I say yes you should be expelled," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"My family has been going to this school for decades! My father went here with his brother and they had that whole brotherly love act that no one seemed to mind! Hell one of my father' best friends is the co-chairman Tamaki Suoh who's own son is one of my best friends!" said Hisoka.

"Alright Mr. Hitachiin calm down," said the vice principle, "No one's going to expel to you."

"What?" said Ms. Ijiwaru, "But sir…,"

"Ms. Ijiwaru I like to think that you have more important things to worry about at the moment like say your class," said the vice principle, "and Mr. Hitachiin please go ahead and head to your first class as well."

"Yes sir," said Hisoka as he stood up and headed out of the office.

"Sir I must insist that we have the boy expelled for the better of the other boys at this school. Do you want to start hearing about boys being molested in the locker room or something?" he heard Ms. Ijiwaru say before he could get too far.

"I don't think that's going to happen Ms. Ijiwaru. If it does somehow then well I'll talk with the boy. But it is like the boy said his family is well connected with the family that owns this school that employs you. I like to just let him be for right now alright?" said the vice principle.

"Fine, but don't come whining to me when a boy gets raped!" said Ms. Ijiwaru storming out of the room. She made an effort to deliberately shove Hisoka out of her way as she past him. Hisoka frowned before he continued on to his classroom.

The teacher didn't seem to mind too much as he came into his room and sat in between Azumi and Aki.

"So what happened?" Azumi whispered.

"That stupid bitch of a teacher tried to get my expelled!" said Hisoka.

"What no, she can't!" said Aki, "I won't let her you hear me!"

"TJ shh!" said Hisoka, "Thanks for the support though."

* * *

When Ms. Ijiwaru stormed into her classroom her students were actually sitting quietly reading from their textbooks.

"Honestly!" she said walking over to her chalkboard, "My dear students I have something dreadful to tell you. One of your fellow students have fallen from grace and decided that he would rather live in sin then in the right. I am very sorry you all will have to deal with him as such."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Seina raising her hand.

"I mean one of your fellow students has decided he would like to be gay Ms. Ryuujin," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"He decided?" said Seina, "Um no offence or anything but no one chooses to be gay," said Seina.

"Young lady I happen to be an expert in such things and yes it is true!" said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Do you know any gays?" asked Seina.

"Other then this student, no," Ms. Ijiwaru admitted.

"Well I do. I had several gay friends back home," said Seina. Several of the students gasped in surprise. "Oh don't be so surprised I'm from San Francisco." A few of the students laughed, "My point is I doubt anyone would want to chose to be something that would other wise make you look evil in another person's eyes on purpose."

"Well you are inititled to your opinion Ms. Ryuujin. I unfortunately can't take that away from you. As for the rest of you I expect you make sure this student knows the full consequences for his actions understood? I don't want to see this fine school go down in flames because of him!" said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"But we don't even know who it is," Seina pointed out.

"Oh trust me you'll find out soon enough!" Ms. Ijiwaru declared, "And when we do I expect you to do what it is I asked of you!"

"Whatever," Seina muttered. Han and Kotoko both looked over at Yasha who did look rather disturbed about all of this. They had never seen their brother really upset about anything before. He looked down at his work looking like he was trying to ignore what it was their evil teacher had just said.

* * *

When Hisoka, Azumi and Aki walked into the lunchroom nearly everyone turned and looked towards the three of them, mainly Han.

"What?" Azumi finally asked, "You all got a starring problem or something?" The three first years all walked over to the counter to order.

"Oh I bet I know what you want huh Hitachiin?" The three students all looked over to see the same member of the football club that had attacked Hisoka earlier standing next to them, "You want the link sausages don't you?"

"Their bigger then yours I'm sure," said Azumi.

"What did you just say bitch?" asked the player.

"Listen you; you're already in trouble for what you did to Hisoka earlier. So unless you want me to have my father not only expel you but also shut down your club I suggest you leave Hisoka and the rest of us alone!" threatened Aki.

"Oh come on Suoh," said Toya Kuze, "Who do you think people are going to want to see leave? Us, the all star football team or the homo?"

"HA!" said new comer to the group, Seina, "You honestly think football isn't gay?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Toya.

"Well let's see it's a game where you're expected to basically hug against other men. Or stand behind men and basically grab at their asses when you're going to try and get the ball. Then there are all those dainty kicks or runs you guys do. And exactly the way a real man would run or kick don't you think? And don't even get me started on the whole shower scene thing," said Seina. Toya looked shocked as he tried to find a retort but nothing came to his voice. "So why don't you back off whoever it is you're trying to act macho towards?"

Toya sneered as he and his club member as he walked away.

"So," said Seina turning towards Hisoka, "I take it um you're the so called gay guy running around raping boys in the shower?"

"Is that one of the rumors going around?" asked Hisoka annoyed.

"At least by that bitch of a history teacher would like to get started," said Seina, "Not that I believe any bullshit she would say."

"Thanks, and thanks for coming to my defense like that," said Hisoka.

"Sure no problem, I have a lot of gay friends back home," said Seina getting some of her food, "If you ever have someone give you some bullshit just let me know."

"Thanks," said Hisoka as he, Azumi and Aki all got their food and walked over towards the same table where some of the other host club members were already sitting including the triplets. Seina immediately took the seat next to Han who smiled brightly at her. Hisoka walked over and sat down casually next to Yasha doing his best to make it look like he and Yasha weren't interested in each other.

"So His-Chan how did it go with the vice principle?" asked Tootsy.

"That stupid teacher wanted me to get expelled but the principle wouldn't go along with it," said Hisoka.

"Well that's good right?" said Tootsy.

"For now anyway," said Hisoka.

"Ahem," said a new voice. Everyone looked up and saw a few girls they recognized from the so called STOMP OUT HOMOSEXUALITY CLUB standing next to them. Among them was Chisuzu Tougi.

"Hello Hisoka," she said calmly, "Heard you had strained from the true path so we the members of STOMP OUT HOMOSEXUALITY CLUB thought we'd come over and help fix you."

"Thanks but no thanks," said Hisoka looking down at his food.

"Are you sure?" asked Chisuzu walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder, "We can be very persuasive you know."

"Back off bitch!" snapped Azumi. Chisuzu looked at her with a glare only to smirk.

"So Azumi if your cousin's gay does this mean you're a lesbian?" she asked with a smirk.

"Why would it matter to you? You'd still be the last person someone would go for man or woman," said Azumi.

"Oh ha-ha-ha," said Chisuzu, "Anyway if you want help being fixed we're here to help Hisoka. Our methods are usually very effective."

"Effective for what?" asked Yuki as he came to the table.

"Hi Yuki," said Chisuzu as she walked over to Yuki sweetly, "We're just trying to help poor Hisoka stop being gay."

"Stop being gay?" asked Yuki as he looked at one of the pamphlet that one of the club members was holding, "How do you stop being gay?"

"Oh it's real easy," said Chisuzu.

"Just like singing?" asked Kotoko bitterly.

"What did you say Kotoko?" asked Chisuzu.

"I was just thinking that you may possibly do better as a singer if you weren't too busy trying to so call fix people that in all honesty can't be fixed because there's nothing to fix! Now then could you possibly find it possible to maybe stop harassing Hisoka!" said Kotoko. Chisuzu turned away with a sneer but managed to give Yuki a smile before she left.

"So you're the one Hisoka?" asked Yuki.

"Yes," said Hisoka.

"Oh well at least you're able to feel comfortable enough to come out and admit it that. That's quite admirable of you," said Yuki.

"Thanks," said Hisoka before looking over at THE STOMP OUT HOMOSEXUALITY CLUB members who were still glaring at him. He could also see the football club looking over at him angrily. The newspaper club was also looking at him only with evil smirks instead of angry glares. He could also see Ms. Ijiwaru glaring at him. Then he looked down at his plate. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but even still it didn't mean he had to like the sort of things he was going to have to suffer because of other people's prejudice.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi looked around at the apartment building as she climbed the stairs to the apartment that her client Hamako Danpu was staying in. It reminded her a great deal of the same building she herself grew up in living with her father. It looked like a rather nice place all things considered as she went and knocked on the door. A young woman answered it wearing a waitress uniform opened it.

"Yes?" she said hesitantly.

"Hi I'm Haruhi Ohtori, I'm here to see Mrs. Danpu," she said.

"Oh right you're her lawyer," said the woman opening the door wider to let her in.

"Yes that's right," said Haruhi.

"Mistress Danpu is in here," said the woman leading Haruhi into the living room that was similar to Haruhi's old living room.

"Chiaki how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me mistress any more," said Hamako who was busy gathering up some dirty dishes.

"Sorry old habits die hard," said Chiaki.

"Don't you have to get to work?" asked Hamako.

"Yes that's right," said Chiaki as she raced around gathering up things.

"She doesn't work at your house anymore?" asked Haruhi.

"No," Chiaki answered, "A lot of us staff members quite in protest over the way our former master is treating our mistress during the divorce. It's not so bad about him divorcing her. It would just be nice if he treated her fairly."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi looking at Hamako. The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what a lot of them told me after my husband kicked me out of the house. Not that it mattered since his new floozy was quick to hire from what I've heard a bunch of new strictly male servants," she said.

"Oh?" said Haruhi.

"There are still a few servants that stayed at the house and well they're more or less up to spilling secrets if need be," said Chiaki.

"I told them they need not worry about things like that," said Hamako as she carried her dishes to the sink, "I don't want to the be the petty sneaky ex-wife."

"Well anyway I should be going," said Chiaki, "I'll stop off at the grocery store on my way home to do some shopping."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" asked Hamako.

"No Mistress, please don't worry too much about it," said Chiaki.

"Chiaki," said Hamako.

"Right sorry," said Chiaki heading out of the door.

"She sure seems to like you," said Haruhi as she went and sat down at the table.

"Well she was more then willing to let me come and stay with her after my husband kicked me out of the house," said Hamako.

"Oh that is sweet," said Haruhi, "There was actually a time where I was feeling tempted to leave my husband and one of my maids up and came with me to help to look after me especially since I was pregnant at the time. She even said she was willingly to do it for free. Hell even now she's married to probably one of the richest men in the country and she still insists on coming over all the time to help take care of our house."

"Wow that is loyalty," said Hamako.

"Well anyway speaking of loyalty why don't I get started in helping you with your divorce?" said Haruhi as she went and sat down at the table.

"Sure," said Hamako as she came and sat down next to Haruhi.

"Now do you remember if you signed a prenup when you got married?" asked Haruhi.

"I thought we did. I'm pretty sure my father drew one up when we got engaged," said Hamako, "But I couldn't seem to find it anywhere before I was so rudely kicked out of my house."

"Hmm were you with us at the time you had it drawn up?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I remember I had gotten a recommendation from a friend about the firm so I convinced my husband to go to you. I thought that maybe if he showed my father he could make a good choice in something like lawyers my father would be more accepting of him," said Hamako.

"It seems like your father had quite the influence over things regarding your marriage," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Hamako, "My father did a lot of things regarding business dealings and things like that mostly for my benefit because he wanted what he thought was best for me."

"I see so a lot of things your husband has comes from your father?" asked Haruhi.

"More or less," said Hamako.

"We may be able to use that during the settlement," said Haruhi, "And in the mean time I'm going to my office building to try and see if I can find a copy of the prenup that may help us also in the settlement."

"Okay then," said Hamako.

"And in the mean time is there anyway you can find any records or paperwork your father might have done or drawn up for you husband."

"I can try but I'm sure that's all back at the main house," said Hamako.

"Well if I can't find anything at the office I'll try to see if I can get a court order to let us in there to look at anything in regards to that," said Haruhi.

* * *

When Haruhi got to the office she immediately went to the file room to try to find any kind of paper work she could find regarding the Danpu's marriage.

"Ah Haruhi here you are," she suddenly heard Katsuro Hikizuru say. She looked over at him as he shut the door to the filing room behind him.

"Hi," she said cautiously closing the current file draw she was looking through.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Katsuro with his hands behind his back.

"Looking for the Danpu's prenuptial agreement Mrs. Danpu claims she signed," said Haruhi.

"And you believe her why?" asked Katsuro.

"Well for one thing she's my client and I'm trying to help her get a fair settlement in her divorce," said Haruhi.

"About that," said Katsuro, "Why did you go against my orders and agree to represent her and not her husband?"

"I don't recall you actually ordering me to represent me. All you did was ask if I was willing to represent him which I wasn't. I don't want to represent someone who willingly cheats on his wife and then turn her out without anything like she was some sort of servant or something!" said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi she's was just another rich man's wife. You'd be surprised how often they come and go," said Katsuro.

"Excuse me?!" said Haruhi.

"Oh you know what I mean," said Katsuro.

"No I'm sorry I don't," said Haruhi, "Especially since I myself am one apparently!"

"For now anyway," said Katsuro.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh come now Haruhi. I remembering hearing that you almost left your husband once yourself back when you were pregnant with your triplets," said Katsuro.

"That had nothing to do with money!" said Haruhi, "That was a completely different situation! Now then was there a prenup for the Danpus or not?!"

"No there wasn't," said Katsuro.

"You're certain?" asked Haruhi, "Because according to my client her father drew one up through this law firm. It was one of the first things this law firm did go the two of them. Surely someone like you would remember that correct it?"

"Well it's possible," said Katsuro as he walked up next to Haruhi, "Maybe there's someway you could help remind me." Next thing Haruhi knew she felt the man's hands on her shoulders messaging them. She was quick to turn around and smacked him across the face.

"And maybe a sexual harassment suite would remind you not to touch me like that again!" she snapped, "Now then was there a prenup yes or no?! If you're not going to help me then you might as well go away and leave me alone to search!"

"You're so cold Haruhi," said Katsuro rubbing his face and walking out.

"Yeah I thought so," said Haruhi as she returned to her search. She was just about to give up when she noticed a file to back of the last file cabinet marked shred. She pulled it out and was surprised to see it was filled with all sorts of different league paper works regarding the Danpus.

'Gee I wonder why this would be in a file marked for shredding.' Haruhi thought sarcastically as she gathered up everything and headed out of the filing room.

As she walked across the lobby to the elevator to go to her office she heard a soft voice calling out to her.

"Aunt Haruhi?"

"Makimi?" she said surprised to see her niece walking up to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I um was wondering if there was anyway I could talk to you about something," said Makimi.

"Well I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can it wait?" asked Haruhi. Makimi looked lost and embarrassed.

"No, no that's fine. I shouldn't have even come here in the first place!" she said turning around to walk out.

"Whoa wait Makimi," Haruhi called out, "I can see you later if you want. Or if it's really serious we can talk right now. This can wait for a little bit."

Makimi slowed down just a little.

"No, no it's nothing Aunt Haruhi, I'm sorry to have bothered you!" she said.

"No Makimi please, I'm not too busy that I can't see my niece if she really needs me. That's what family is for right?" said Haruhi.

"Well I um suppose," said Makimi as she turned around, "I was just wondering about…," Just then her phone went off, "Hello? Oh hi Ayaki. Oh I was just out shopping that's all."

'Huh?' thought Haruhi confused about why her niece would be lying.

"No no I swear I'm out shopping but I couldn't find anything worth buying," said Makimi, "Right I should just stick to ordering from catalogs at home. Yes I know I should be at home right now. I'll try and get back right away. Yes Ayaki yes I know I shouldn't have left the house without your permission, I'm sorry." She paused a bit and Haruhi was certain she saw her niece trembling. "No please you don't have to do that. Please Ayaki please; please I'm really sorry, please." Haruhi could hear Ayaki's voice getting louder. "Alright yes you're right. We, we can get it done once I get home." Makimi trembled as she hung up her phone.

"Makimi is everything okay?" Haruhi asked a little bit disturbed over what she had just heard.

"No, I should have never even left the house! I am very sorry to have trouble you!" said Makimi as she once again tried to run out.

"Makimi wait!" Haruhi said as she raced after her and grabbed her shoulder. Makimi flinched at the touch, "What did I grab you too hard?" asked Haruhi. Then she noticed a bit of a red Mark on her niece's shoulder. "Makimi, what's that?"

"I bumped my shoulder into something that's all," said Makimi, "Again sorry to have bothered you Aunt Haruhi." She practically shoved her aunt off of her and ran out of the building.

'What was that all about?' Haruhi thought both confused and concerned. She looked down at the paper work in her hand. As much as she would like to try to figure out what was going on with her aunt, she did have other priorities to take care of at the moment. So reluctantly she walked back to the elevator.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kyoya, are you home?" Haruhi called out as when she got to her house.

"Haruhi?" she heard her husband call out. He almost sounded surprised to hear her voice. Haruhi walked over to his office and walked in where he still looked equally surprised to see her.

"Home a little bit early, aren't you?" asked Kyoya.

"I don't trust working at the office," said Haruhi, "I found a bunch of file paper work that involves me client and what her father helped do for her husband's business, including a prenup in a file marked to be shredded in the file room. Plus that stupid ass Katsuro tried to give me an unwanted massage!" She could see Kyoya's eyes glint just a little. "So I came home to do my work here. But I'm actually glad you're home. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?" asked Kyoya.

"Makimi stopped by my office wanting to talk to me," said Haruhi.

"Oh really, and what did she want per say?" asked Kyoya.

"I don't know she didn't get a chance to tell me before she decided to hotel it out of there. She seemed scared about coming to see me," said Haruhi, "Of course that wasn't the worse part about it. As she was leaving she got a call from her husband that sounded kind of disturbing. It sounded he was mad that left the house and she sounded scared about the whole idea of going home to face him. So when I tried to stop her to ask what was going on, I realized her shoulder had been hurt. She said it was her bumping into something, but I don't know if I believe that personally."

"Hmm," said Kyoya, "Interesting to say the least."

"You don't think he's doing something to her do you?" asked Haruhi.

"Like beating her?" asked Kyoya, "Well I would like to hope he isn't especially since I doubt we'd get any help from her mother if he was. She'd do anything to make it seem that her family was perfect with no flaws, even if means living a lie."

* * *

"Yasha?" said Han when the triplets got home from school. Yasha had been so quiet all day after lunch. Even during host club he hadn't talked much to anyone. Host club itself hadn't exactly gone very well. Most of their guest did their best to stay away from Hisoka like he was covered with disease or something. He was left alone all day.

"Please leave me alone!" said Yasha as he all but bolted up the stairs. Kotoko and Han looked at each other with concern.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Han.

"I think he's upset about how Hisoka was treated today and a little afraid he'll receive the same treatment from everyone when he comes out as well," said Kotoko.

"Oh, you got a point there," said Han.

"What happened to Hisoka?" they both suddenly heard Hatsu ask as she walked up to them holding one of her feather dusters.

"Um well uh," stuttered Han.

"No offence or anything Hatsu but that's something Hisoka's going to have to discuss that with you," said Kotoko walking off.

"Um okay," said Hatsu.

"You'll understand after you talk to him I'm sure," said Han, "Or talking to Azumi."

"Um okay then," said Hisoka.

* * *

Kotoko walked past her father office when she happened to overhear what sounded like her parents talking.

"You don't think he's doing something to her do you?"

"Like beating her? Well I would like to hope he isn't especially since I doubt we'd get any help from her mother if he was. She'd do anything to make it seem that her family was perfect with no flaws, even if means living a lie." To her it almost sounded like they were talking about one of her aunts and then the whole talk about someone getting beaten reminded her of what she saw and heard at the family dinner with Makimi and her husband.

"Mother, Father?" she said walking into the office.

"Yes dear?" asked Haruhi.

"You weren't talking about Makimi just now where you?" asked Kotoko. Both her parents looked at each other.

"How did you know we were talking about her honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Well because I heard you talking about someone possibly being beaten and it, it reminded me of something I saw happen between her and husband at dinner back on Saturday," said Kotoko as she related her story including seeing the bruise on her face. When she finished, her father had a stern look he only got when he was really bothered by something. Her mother also looked highly disturbed.

"Do you think we should do something?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know if there's much we can do unless we actually catch him abusing her. They could both just claim she's being careless and that's what's causing those things. In addition she's always been a rather timid child so may not be able to come forward to claim anything's wrong, as most women in that case do. Plus her own mother may try to keep anything to be stop her own perfect image family," said Kyoya.

"That woman!" muttered Haruhi.

"Anyway," said Kyoya, "Thank you for sharing that with us Kotoko. It's definitely something we're going to have to look into." Kotoko nodded. Haruhi sighed in frustration.

"Well I'm going to look over this paper work and it may take a while. Kotoko could you possibly start dinner at 5, or could you ask your brother to do it?" She asked before heading out.

"Of course Mother," said Kotoko sweetly.

"So how was your day dear?" Kyoya asked looking back at his computer.

"Uh it was alright," said Kotoko.

"Normally with you children if a sentence starts with an uh it means it wasn't simply alright," said Kyoya. Kotoko let out a small chuckle.

"I should go do my homework before I need to help start dinner," she said.

"Very well dear," said Kyoya. Then he noticed a new email in his in box. It was from Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Now what did your brother do?" Kotoko heard him mutter.

"What do you mean Father?" she asked slightly timid.

"I got an email from that annoying teacher that's seems to be calling nonstop about your brother Han," said Kyoya.

'Oh-no,' thought Kotoko. She could only imagine what was on that thing. Her fears were realized when she saw her father's face change to look a little bit disturbed as he read it.

"Hisoka's gay?" he asked out loud. He looked over at Kotoko, "Have you heard anything about this?"

"About what Father?" asked Kotoko.

"That annoying teacher is claiming to be doing her civil duty by alerting parents that Hisoka Hitachiin at Ouran has decided to be gay and be cautious as he may want to start trying to rape other fellow male students," said Kyoya.

"She can't do that!" said Kotoko, "Hisoka being gay is his own private business!"

"Calm down dear I'm well aware of that," said Kyoya, "But I take it this means you're well aware that Hisoka's claiming to be gay."

"He's not claiming to be gay like someone's claiming to be a long lost member of a royal family Father. He is gay end of story and nothing can change that. And he's not going to go around trying to rape boys!"

"Yes dear I don't think he's the type to do something like that," said Kyoya.

"Father not all gays are rapists! They just for some reason for some reason feel the need to want to sleep with guys. Call it a mutation or something, but it really isn't something that hurts anyone," said Kotoko.

"Yes thank you dear," said Kyoya waving his daughter off.

"Well what if one of us were to come out and say we're gay?" asked Kotoko starting to get a little bit annoyed. Kyoya looked up at her startled.

"Are you implying something dear?" he asked looking suspicious.

"I'm just asking Father," said Kotoko.

"Well I'd like to see what it is that makes you think you're gay. Sometimes people who are gay are merely confused over their feelings," said Kyoya.

"Oh it's just that simple is it Father?" asked Kotoko walking out annoyed. She immediately ran upstairs to Yasha's room and pounded on the door.

"What?" Yasha asked annoyed.

"Guess what I just heard. Father got an email from Ms. Ijiwaru totally outing Hisoka as being gay to like every parents of the students at Ouran!" said Kotoko.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Yasha.

"Father just received an email to warn him about Hisoka being gay and that try raping boys now," said Kotoko. Yasha groaned in frustration as he went and punched his wall.

"What am I going to do?" he muttered, "I can't believe I'm too afraid to come out and admit I'm gay too, even when it would have helped Hisoka."

"I'm sorry what?" asked Kotoko.

"I'm afraid to come out and admit that I'm gay ever before I saw what happed to Hisoka today," said Yasha, "And, and I just can't stand the idea of being afraid in general let alone being to scared to help the one person I care the most about." Kotoko reached over and engulfed her brother in a huge hug.

"It's okay Yasha, everybody's afraid of something," she whispered.

"But we're Ohtoris!" said Yasha pulling free of his sister, "Ohtoris don't know fear, period!"

"First of all yes we do. We just have a very settle way of going about it. Father and Grandmother told me," said Kotoko, "And second of all we're not just Ohtoris. Our mother isn't an Ohtori. She's a Fujioka and I think Fujiokas are okay with the idea of being afraid. I think Mother's told us that once or twice."

"Yes but Fujiokas also have a real fighting spirit and doesn't look like I'm really tapping into that right now am I?" said Yasha, "Look Kotoko I appreciate you telling me about the warning email and everything, but I don't know. A lot of this is so confusing! Please, please let me be for now."

"Sure," said Kotoko, "But it means anything it was scary for me to come out and admit that I'm attractive to Yuki even to him. I may not have wanted to say anything to Mother or Father if Han hadn't blurted it out but now I'm a little bit glad he did seeing as how it gave me a boost to be more open about it."

"Are you suggesting someone should come and blurt out I'm gay?" asked Yasha, "Because we know how well that went with Hisoka today."

"Yes I know, but I'm just saying maybe you just need a boost to come out," said Kotoko.

"Yes thank you Kotoko. If you can think of a way to help I'd love to hear it" said Yasha before shutting the door in his sister's face gently.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning as the family got finished with their breakfast they heard Hideko arriving right on time. However when Hatsu walked into the dinging room she accompanied by not only her daughter and nephew but by Hisoka's mother Penny as well.

"Penny what are you doing here this morning?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I'm going to go to school with Hisoka today since I'm lecturing at the university today," said Penny, "And I want to have a few words with that stupid teacher who went and put out the evil email last night!"

"Oh I take it you're talking about that email warning us your son decided to be gay and he may want to rape boys now?" asked Kyoya.

"He didn't decide to be gay!" Penny snapped. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but I'm just getting a little bit testy over the way my son's been getting treated ever since he came out."

"I see," said Kyoya, "Well yes I could see being a little bit protective and resentful over the treatment."

"Thank you Kyoya for your support," said Penny, "So are you kids all ready to go get going?"

"Yep," said the kids as they all stood up and headed out to the hallway.

"Um Haruhi?" asked Hatsu.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"Would it be aright that I go with Penny to help offer support to Hisoka? I just know there's going to be some rude ass parent that's going to want to try and keep Hisoka from going to school," said Hatsu.

"Of course you can," said Haruhi, "In fact why don't I go too for support?"

"Oh that's sweet of you Haruhi," said Hatsu.

* * *

"Han," said Kyoya fixing Han's tie, "please try working more on that especially come Friday when we have dinner at the Ryuujins."

"Yes Father," said Han.

"I don't want to do anything to make a bad impression on Oki Ryuujin or the rest of the family understood?" said Kyoya.

"Yes Father," said Han. Kyoya looked over at Hisoka.

"Perhaps we should have you help with him?" he said.

"Uh, sure maybe," said Hisoka.

"Kyoya stop treating my son like that!" said Penny.

"Sorry Doctor," said Kyoya, "And sorry Hisoka."

"It's okay," said Hisoka heading out towards the front door.

Yasha was quite to try and follow only to have Azumi cut in front of him. She turned and cast him a settle glare. Yasha kept his cool composure as he kept walking.

* * *

The limo ride was rather crowded with the three mothers joining their children on the ride there.

"Uh Aunt Hatsu, Aunt Haruhi you didn't have to come along with us to school like this. You know that right?" said Hisoka.

"We'll too late now," said Haruhi.

"Fine," muttered Hisoka.

"Besides you know what they say, safety in numbers and all," said Hatsu.

"Right," said Hisoka.

When they got to the high school, they saw that one of Penny's fears was realized. A bunch of parents were standing around the courtyard of the high school. As Penny got out of the car with Hisoka right behind her all the other parents started marching towards them and seemed to form a somewhat barrier around them.

"Excuse us, but you're in our way," said Penny calmly keeping her arm around her son's shoulders.

"We're not letting your ill-gotten offspring on to campus!" shouted one mother pointing at Hisoka.

"And why not?" asked Penny.

"We don't want to see our sons raped!" said another mother. Penny looked the woman over.

"If your son looks anything like you, I think you have nothing to worry about," she said. The woman's jaw dropped in shock.

"And the same goes with the rest of you!" said Penny, "I don't think any of your sons would be my son's type!"

"Mom," said Hisoka slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry dear," said Penny, "Now could you ladies please get out of our way before I take the matter to the chairman himself?" The women reluctantly moved aside for her and the rest of the group.

"Now then where's that teacher Ms. Ijiwaru?" Penny asked looking around once they were well away from the group of mothers.

"Over there," said Kotoko pointing towards the teacher who was talking to a boy from the football club.

"Good!" said Penny storming towards the woman fast. "Excuse me but are you the same Ms. Ijiwaru that went and sent an email to warn people about the gay boy who may rape boys around school?"

"Why yes I am," said Ms. Ijiwaru. Penny immediately slapped the woman across the face.

"How Dare You!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru still holding her face from the slap.

"How Dare You Go And Send Out That Email That Not Only Was An Invasion Of My Son's Privacy But Also Claims He's A Rapist?!" shouted Penny, "You Had No Right To Do That To Him!"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Dr. Penny Hitachiin, Hisoka Hitachiin's Mother!" said Penny, "And I for one do not appreciate you sending out misinformation about my son like that!"

"Well maybe if you had done a better job at raising him he wouldn't have decided to turn gay," said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Excuse me!" said Penny as she tried to attack the woman.

"Oh whoa!" said Hatsu as she and Haruhi did their best to hold Penny back.

"How dare you make such an accusation?! Do you have nay kids of your own?! You've what only been a working here for like three years or so?! How dare you accuse me of not raising my son right bitch?!" Ms. Ijiwaru backed away in fear. "You're going to lucky if you still have a job at the end of the day let alone be able to stand!"

"I was just trying to do what I thought was right," said Ms. Ijiwaru in her defense.

"And what was that invading my son's privacy?! My son being gay was his own personal business and you had no right to send something like that out, especially labeling him as a rapist! You had no right!"

"Actually I did as a teacher," Ms. Ijiwaru.

"No you didn't!" said Haruhi going into lawyer mode, "This was a clear violation of person's privacy, especially a minor's! There are laws against that and that does include teachers! You were given no permission to send that email and you especially had no right to actually put his name it!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru.

"How well do you know your students at this school?" asked Haruhi, "I'm Haruhi Ohtori and I'm a lawyer. My kids are in your first period if I'm not mistaken

"You brought a lawyer?" asked Ms. Ijiwaru in surprise.

"Yes and no. She just a friend who's kids also go to this school," said Penny.

"However I'm not afraid to help this woman press charges against you for harassing her son with that email!" said Haruhi. Penny smirked at the teacher.

"And just so you know I'm going to be lecturing at the Ouran Medical University all day today. So if you're thinking of doing anything else to harass my son I'll be on your ass in a heartbeat got it!" she said, "Come Hisoka, I'll walk you to your first class."

"You don't have to do that Mom," said Hisoka.

"Honey please let me do this. It'll put me in a piece of mind," said Penny leading her son towards the building.

"Okay," said Hisoka as he walked next to his mother. They had just reached the door when they came across THE STOMP OUT HOMOSEXUALITY CLUB coming out of the door.

"Excuse me, but are you seriously Hisoka Hitachiin's mother?" Chisuzu asked holding some papers in her hand.

"Yes why?" asked Penny getting defensive again.

"I'm glad I was able to run into you. We're THE STOMP OUT HOMOSEXUALITY CLUB and we want to help your son. I have some information that I got online about what parents can do to fix their children when they decide to become gay."

"You got to be kidding me!" said Penny, "Young lady why don't you go back online and find some information for your own parents about what to do when they raise a bigot! Now get out of my way and I better not hear about you doing anything to harass my son with your so called help got it!" She practically shoved Chisuzu out of her way before walking into the building with her son. When Azumi came up next to Chisuzu she looked down at the paper work she had in her hands.

"Wow you did all this research yourself?" she asked.

"Yes," said Chisuzu.

"Oh good for you," said Azumi. She suddenly hit the stack of paper out of Chisuzu's hand and sent them flying everywhere, "Now you can send your precious information to the wind!"

"Azumi!" scolded her mother.

"What this way all her hard work will really get out," said Azumi. She watched with a smirk as Chisuzu and her club members ran around trying to gather up the paper work.

"Just get to class and try not to cause any kind of trouble before you get there please!" said Hatsu.

"Fine fine," muttered Azumi.

"Hey what's going on?" Seina suddenly asked riding up on her skateboard. She snatched up one of the papers Azumi had knocked out of Chisuzu's hand and read it over.

"What is this bullshit?" she asked.

"It is not bullshit!" Chisuzu insisted snatching it from her, "This is hard cord research."

"By who, some cracked piped doctor living in a trailer?" asked Seina.

"Oh what do you know!" said Chisuzu.

"I know there was nothing wrong with any of the parents of any of the gay people I knew back home," said Seina.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked looking Seina over.

"That's Seina Ryuujin Mother," said Han. Haruhi noticed he was looking at her with soft eyes.

"That's the one we're having dinner with on Friday huh?" she asked.

"Sup?" Seina asked looking over at Haruhi.

"Seina this is our mother Haruhi Ohtori," said Han nodding to his mother.

"Oh hi," said Seina.

"Hi," said Haruhi a bit cautiously.

"Did anyone ever tell you got a cool son here?" said Seina pointing to Han.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi.

"And an amazing daughter Mrs. Ohtori,"

Haruhi quickly turned around to see a gorgeous boy walking up to the group.

"Oh hi Yuki," said both Chisuzu and Kotoko.

"Mom this Yuki Fukuyama," said Kotoko quickly, "Yuki this is my mother Haruhi Ohtori."

"Yes I heard Han already address her as such," said Yuki sweetly. He took her hand and kissed it, "It's an honor to meet you Madam. You have a lovely and charming daughter."

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.

"Um Yuki," said Chisuzu, "Guess what I'm auditioning for my own solo at the Katsushika Symphony Hills

soon."

"Oh that's great," said Yuki.

"Aren't you going to be playing there soon?" asked Chisuzu.

"Yes after my performance at Takarazuka Vega Hall," said Yuki.

"Oh maybe we'll be performing together," said Chisuzu smiling at him.

"Maybe," said Yuki, "Nice meeting you Mrs. Ohtori."

"Yeah you too," said Haruhi before Yuki headed towards the school. She noticed her daughter and the Chisuzu girl casting evil glares at each other.

'Oh dear,' thought Haruhi. She could only assume that there was some sort of rivalry between her daughter and the other girl. Then she noticed that Yasha was standing by himself.

'Maybe it's a good idea he's not interested in anyone at the moment. At least he doesn't have any drama in his life,' she thought.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Ms. Ijiwaru came into the class room her cheek was still swollen from being slapped by Penny. She looked really upset.

"Children," she said, "I'm sure you all heard the terrible news."

"That you went and violated a student's personal belief just to make yourself look good," said Seina. Ms. Ijiwaru glared at her.

"No, I went and did the right thing by making sure you students know to be safe. But now his mother seems to think that I was stepping out of bounds," she said.

"Yeah I bet she did," said Seina. Ms. Ijiwaru continued to glare.

"Anyway I just wanted to let you know that if you chose to help this boy realize how evil he is, you'll receive no criticism on my part," she said.

"Are you saying you want us to harass this boy?" asked Seina, "Isn't that considered a hate crime?"

"Yes it does," said Han from his seat, "and hate crimes are against the law. Should we discuss this matter with the boy's mother who's at the university at the moment?"

"Mr. Ohtori," said Ms. Ijiwaru, "Please let not let this get out of hand."

"Then stop encouraging people to harass this boy Ms. Ijiwaru," said Han, "Don't forget my mother whom you thought was a myth is a lawyer and can easily see to it that charges are pressed up against you should you continue with this. Now then as I recall your job is to teach us history, not teach us to be prejudice, so could you please?"

"Where did you ever get that backbone?" asked Kotoko.

"I think she has something to do with it," said Yasha pointing towards Seina who was turning to smile at Han. Han smiled back brightly.

"Hmm interesting," said Kotoko, "So Han gets a love interest and suddenly seems a bit bolder. Yet when you get a love interest and you are suddenly a weakling." She looked over at her brother who had lowered his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry, that was out of bounds."

"No you're right," said Yasha, "I am acting like a coward in all of this. I'm just standing by and letting it happen without even coming to his aid as friend. Han's been standing up more of him than I have."

Han shifted his eyes over to his brother at the mention of his name to see him looking ashamed of himself.

"Is he okay?" Han whispered to his sister.

"He's feeling guilty about all of this and afraid if I'm not mistaken," said Kotoko softly.

"Oh I see," said Han feeling bad for his brother.

* * *

Soon it was lunch time and the triplets were quick to get their food and find a secured place to sit far away from most of the crowd. Suddenly they noticed that the cafeteria had gotten really quiet. They looked to the door and saw Hisoka had entered with his Azumi and Aki. The three of them walked as casually as they could towards the counter to order.

"I'll have the G lunch with a fruit salad please," said Hisoka.

"Oh you like your fruit huh Fruit?" someone called out.

"Who said that?!" shouted Azumi, "I'll make you eat your food through a straw so help me!"

"Azumi shush!" said Hisoka.

"It's alright Hisoka," said one of the chefs, "I know you normally get the fruit salad with the G lunch." He severed it up with a smile and handed it to him without a fuss.

"Thanks," said Hisoka. He was about to turn around when he came up next to a football player again.

"So if I were to eat all of this would I suddenly find you attractive?" he asked.

"Dude there's nothing in the world you could eat that would make you look desirable to anyone," said Azumi.

"Shut up bitch," said the football player.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" said Hisoka.

"You're lucky you were allowed to come back to school today after what you did to Hisoka yesterday!" said Aki.

"Sorry," said the football player moving out of the way. As Hisoka walked past him he was certain he felt the player grab his ass. He thought he was should say something but decided he'd just rather go and sit down.

When they came to the table with the triplets Azumi immediately took the only seat next to Yasha glaring at him.

"I hope you weren't saving that seat for anyone because I can guarantee there's no way in hell I'll let you even near my cousin as long as you're going to keep acting like a coward around him!" she said.

"You know you and my mom don't have to constantly protect me like this right?" said Hisoka a little bit annoyed as he sat down next to her. He looked over at Yasha and actually smiled at him.

"How has your day been going so far Hisoka?" asked Kotoko.

"It's been okay. I think a lot more people are more eager to leave me alone after the show my mother made this morning when she brought me to school. Dad wanted to come too, but he had a meeting at work and Mom was already coming here for her lecturing," said Hisoka.

"Yes I'm going to be seeing her in class today right after lunch," said Kotoko.

"If she asks please tell her I've been doing okay for the most part?" Hisoka pleaded.

"Well I usually don't like lying to adults I hold in high respect but I'll try not bringing it up," said Kotoko, "And that includes what our marvelous history teacher told us today."

"What did she say?" asked Azumi.

"She more or less encouraged us to harass you for choosing to be evil," said Kotoko.

"What she can't do that!" said Azumi.

"Yes we made sure to let her know that," said Han.

"Okay Father seriously has to be let known about this and fire her!" said Aki.

"Fire who?" asked Tootsy walking up to the table with a tray filled with cake.

"That evil history teacher," said Han.

"Oh I never liked her either," said Tootsy.

"Yeah," said Mari as she sat down next to Aki. Aki blushed brightly.

"Well if my mother has anything to say about it she'll probably be out of here soon!" said Hisoka.

"I saw her slap that teacher this morning," said Tootsy, "Can't say I blame her. My mother was saying she'd like to come down and slap her herself."

"Mine too," said Mari.

"That would have been _very_ painful," said Kotoko.

"I just wanted to be treated normal. I don't want my parents to feel the need to follow me to school everyday or deal with people who think I'm some sort of disease freak," said Hisoka. All of his friends looked at him with sympathy.

"If it means Hisoka, we don't see you in any different way. To us you're still the boy we've always known growing up," said Aki. Hisoka smiled at him.

"Thanks Aki," he said.

* * *

"Hisoka," said Kotoko once lunch had ended and everyone headed towards the other classes, "If you want I can talk to your mother about not coming with you to school to escort you around."

"No it's not so much as her coming with me, it's just her like saying some of the things she said this morning or her slapping the teacher. Granted the teacher's bitch but it was still kind of embarrassing to see my mom slap her in front of everyone."

"I could talk to her about that if you wish," said Kotoko.

"Nah don't worry about it," said Hisoka. "You know how stubborn my mother is. But thanks for the offer. See you at Host Club."

"See you then," said Kotoko.

When she came to her university classes, she was the last one to arrive. Her cousin Eiichi was sitting in the center of a table surrounded by most of the students boasting and bragging about something. He looked up however when he heard Kotoko put some of her books down onto the table.

"Hey Kotoko," he said, "Heard you had a fruit going to your school now."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kotoko.

"Heard you got a little fag at the high school now," said Eiichi.

"The proper term is homosexual and even so, what does it matter to you?" asked Kotoko.

"I don't know I'd be a little bit testy if a fag was going to go to school with me," said Eiichi.

"Well it's really none of your business," said Kotoko, "And since you're family I think it's only fair to warn you not to refer to my fellow classmate with that word you keep insisting on using."

"What fag?" said Eiichi, "That's how I refer to people like that. So if I'm going to call that little fag a fag then I shall."

"Who do you thing you're calling a fag Mr. Ohtori?!" Penny shouted walking into the classroom.

"Uh," stuttered Eiichi, "I was just referring to a student at my poor cousin's school who's…,"

"Please tell me you're not talking about the boy that a teacher outted as being gay!" said Penny. Kotoko was almost sure she saw steam coming out of the doctor's ears.

"Well I um," Eiichi stuttered.

"Mr. Ohtori, please get out of my class room right now. If I calm down I'll let you back in understood," said Penny pointing to the door.

"But my family's the one that pays for this program," said Eiichi.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," said Penny looking at her watch.

"What?" asked Eiichi.

"I'm just waiting for you to make your point in the matter," said Penny, "Out!"

"You'll be hearing form my mother about this outrage," said Eiichi.

"And in the mean time I'll make sure your grandmother hears about you," said Penny. She and Rika where are really good terms. "Now then let's get started."

* * *

"And so for the rest of the class I thought that since this is a learning hospital we might go down and see how some our maternity patients are doing." said Penny once the lecture was close to being done.

The students all stood up and followed her out to some of the upper levels. As the class headed down the hall looking at the different patients Kotoko noticed a particular patient of interest coming out of an examining room, her cousin Ichiro's wife Yuina.

"Yuina?" she said surprised.

"Oh Hi Kotoko, what are you doing here?" asked Yuina equally surprised.

"I have my med lecture classes today so I was just going to observe some of the other doctors in action," said Kotoko. "What are you doing here?"

"I was having some abdominal pain," said Yuina, "So I figured I should come and get checked out."

"Everything okay?" asked Kotoko, "Is the baby alright?"

"Yeah it's fine for now. I guess I've just need to calm down a little is all."

"Is it Aunt Mana, is she giving you a hard time?" asked Kotoko. Yuina looked around.

"Eiichi isn't around here is he?" she asked.

"No our instructor kicked him out of the room for something he said about her son," said Kotoko.

"Oh really?" said Yuina, "Well anyway yes you would be right about your aunt. She's kind of insisting that Ichiro and I live with her and Yuuichi at the moment so she can look after me to make sure I have the baby safely. She's doesn't really give me lush peace."

"Yes that sounds like her," said Kotoko.

"I had to come here in secret. Mana's at the spa with Hiromi and actually I should get home before she gets back," said Yuina.

"Of course," said Kotoko. "You know I'm sure Dr. Hitachiin is willingly to look at you in private if you ever need it. She's good like that."

"Thanks I'll think about it," said Yuina before she headed off fast.

"Kotoko come along," called out Penny.

"Coming," said Kotoko, "Um Doctor?"

"Yes?" asked Penny.

"Is is bad when a pregnant woman suffers from abdominal pains?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh yes especially if it's in the first trimester," said Penny, "Why?"

"Just wondering since we're looking at maternity patients," said Kotoko.

'I hope nothing bad happens to Yuina and her baby,' she thought.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Kotoko got back to the high school and to the host club room it was barley starting.

She immediately saw that once again Hisoka was getting ignored meanwhile Yuki was the center of attention of a big group of girls including Chisuzu who for some reason was sitting right next to him. Kotoko could feel her temper rising as she walked over to Han who entertaining a few girls at his table.

"Han can I ask you a legal question?" she asked.

"Can it wait until after club?" Han whispered back.

"Sure," said Kotoko. She was about the head towards the hostess's side of the room when she saw her other brother writing in his journal.

"So how's the turn out today?" she asked.

"We've doubled in numbers ever since Yuki joined the club," said Yasha, "Of course we've also lost a few due to Hisoka."

"Oh really?" said Kotoko looking over at the poor boy who looked lonely and bored, "I wondered if we'd do good if we had a forbidden love act like his father and uncle did."

"Possibly but Hisoka doesn't have a brother," said Yasha.

"I'm well aware of that thank you. That's not what I was referring to," said Kotoko. Yasha looked up at his sister who was looking at him with narrow eyes.

"Well I suppose we could try that," he muttered looking at his book.

"Of course you'll have to re-grow your backbone first apparently," said Kotoko walking over to her side of the room. She was immediately surrounded by her guests.

"I hate you always have to be late on Wednesdays Kotoko," said one.

"I apologies but I have to be late so I can go to my med classes," said Kotoko.

"Why would a pretty girl like you need to learn about medicine?" asked another.

"I want to become a doctor and help with my family's medical business," said Kotoko.

"But you're so pretty," said one of her guests, "Surly you can get any man you want to take care of you."

"Well no offence or anything gentlemen but I don't want to be taken care of. I want to know I can stand on my own two feet like my mother. She doesn't need my father to take care of her. She can perfectly handle herself. She merely only married my father out of love which is what I want to do when I chose my future mate," said Kotoko.

"Oh that sounds boring," said one the guests.

"I think it's quite admirable of you Miss Ohtori," said Yuki walking past her couch, "I admire a woman greatly who can take care of herself and doesn't want to relay on another person to take care of them."

"Thank you," said Kotoko smiling at him brightly.

"Uh you know Yuki, I'm practicing hard to become a professional singer so that I won't have to be taken care of as well," said Chisuzu, "That's how I got myself to sing at that upcoming concert you'll hopefully be performing in."

"Hmm that's interesting, seeing as how your father just made quite the donation to the music hall in exchanged for you singing there?" asked Yasha walking past with his book.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Chisuzu.

"Oh it's all in their monthly news letter about how your family made a most generous donation to the music hall in exchanged for them allowing you a solo," said Yasha holding it up.

"Hmm sounds like you're doing a marvels job at taking care of yourself," said Kotoko. Chisuzu glared at her and turned with a sneer.

"Yuki you're not going to abandon your guests now are you?" she asked.

"Uh no but I was hoping to entertain the different guests by playing my violin," said Yuki.

"Oh!" shouted all of the girls. Yuki nodded and smiled as he walked over to the case and opened it taking out the instrument and began to play.

The girls watched swooning over him as he played.

He stopped after one song and looked around.

"You know I can't help but think I should have accommodations as I played," he said.

"Oh I can accompany you on the piano if you'd like Yuki," said Aki jumping up and heading towards the big piano off to the side of the room. Mari had to help him move it until he had it closer to Yuki. Yuki smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. President," said Yuki, "but you know I think we should have more accommodation."

"Oh well if you want Yuki-Sempi I can play my flute," said Aki's sister Eglantine. She walked over to her bag and pulled it out.

"Oh that would be wonderful Eglantine. I've heard that you're quite the player when it comes to the flute," said Yuki.

"Well looks like we have a little performance happening," said Yasha.

"But you know what may be even better? If was had someone singing," said Yuki. He cast a glance just a Chisuzu shouted out, "I'll do it! I'll do it!" She immediately started singing loudly in another weird language. Several people put their hands to their ears.

"Um no offence or anything but I don't think they know that particular song now do you?" Yasha asked looking at the three musicians.

"No I'm afraid we don't," said Yuki.

"What?" asked both Suoh siblings who had their hands over their ears.

"Perhaps Kotoko, you know of a song we could play?" asked Yuki.

"Do you by chance know On My Own?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh yes I do, it's from Les' Miserable's correct?" asked Yuki.

"Oh I know that one too!" said Eglantine.

"As do I!" said Aki.

"Well then perhaps you could sing that now?" said Yasha.

"Gladly," said Yuki Eglantine and Aki.

"Assuming Kotoko accompanies us with her lovely voice," said Yuki with a wink.

"Gladly," said Kotoko as she started to sing, _"On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone I walk with him till morning. Without him I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me. In the rain the pavement shines like silver all the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight and all I see is him and me forever and forever. And I know it's only in my mind that I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind. Still I say there's a way for us. I love him but when the night is over he is gone. The river's just a river without him. The world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere. The streets are full of strangersI love him but every day I'm learning. All my life I've only been pretending. Without me his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness that I have never known. _

_I love him, I love him, I love him, but only on my own."_Everyone applauded wildly.

"Hmm," said Chisuzu, "I think that song is the perfect song for you personally Kotoko.

"At least she can carry a note long enough to sing it," said Hisoka. He looked over at Yasha. Yasha merely looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry but did you say something fruit?" said Chisuzu.

"What did you just say to him!" said Azumi running at the girl.

"Did someone mention fruit?" asked Toya Kuze walking into the club room with his football club. Among them was the football player that had been harassing Hisoka.

"Toya what are you doing here?" asked Yasha bitterly.

"Like I said I heard someone mention fruit. You know that's how my family makes their millions," said Toya.

"Yeah so what?" asked Azumi.

"You're right you have enough fruit to deal with right?" asked the player that had been harassing Hisoka looking at him.

"Hey watch!" said Azumi, "Or our little friends here will have to show you the way out!"

Maria and Tootsy both nodded their heads glaring.

"Yeah whatever," said Toya, "let's go." The one player that had been harassing Hisoka winked at him with an evil smirk. Hisoka shuddered a little.

'What is with that guy?' he thought.

"I'm going to go off to the bathroom if that's okay," he said walking out.

"Be careful guys," said one of the male guests.

"You better be careful of not saying anything like that again if you ever want to come back here!" said Azumi.

* * *

Hisoka had barley started down the hall when he felt a hand grab the front of his shirt and haul him into another room.

"What the?!" he started to shout only to suddenly have a pair of lip come down on his. It took him a moment to finally realize who it was. It was the member of the football club who had been his biggest tormentor in the past few days.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Hisoka shouted pushing him away.

"I just really wanted to do that," said the boy.

"Why, what the hell?" asked Hisoka.

"Well because I'm gay too!" he said.

"Wait you're what?" asked Hisoka.

"I'm gay too alright?!" said the boy.

"You are?" asked Hisoka.

"Yes, and not only that but to be honest you are a really attractive boy," said the boy.

"Yet you continue to torture me," said Hisoka shoving him away. He tried to leave only to have the boy pin him back to the wall.

"Well maybe I don't have the courage to come out on my own," he said, "But maybe if I were to somehow have a cute boyfriend by my side it might make it a lot easier to come out."

"You're crazy," said Hisoka, "I don't even know your name!"

"It's Ayaki Tarumi, my father was a member of the football club when the president's father was president," he said.

"Oh yeah I remember that," said Hisoka, "But that still doesn't mean anything to me."

"Why not?" asked Ayaki, "It's not that bad of an idea is it?" As if to prove his point he kissed Hisoka again. "Think about it alright? I'll stand by you if you make such a dissension no matter what." He kissed Hisoka again before walking out of the room. Hisoka stayed in the room confused.

'So my choices are a guy who torments me unless I decide to be with him or another guy who's too scared to admit he's gay. How can I possibly chose?!' he thought.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LES MISERABLE'S IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM.

ALSO I'D LIKE TO MAKE A SHOUT OUT TO MY CO-WRITE THE GODDESS OF DARKNESS ON HER BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE HAVING YOU AS BOTH A PARTNER AND FRIEND!


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hisoka walked back to his room confused. He couldn't believe he had two potential boyfriends. His cousin was quick to see his look of confusion. She was quick to run over to him.

"Everything alright?" she asked. Hisoka looked over at Yasha who was busy writing down in his journal.

"Can we talk later or in private?" he asked.

"Sure," said Azumi.

"So see you later lawyer boy?" asked Seina giving Han a punch on his arm.

"Yes, I will see you later," said Han smiling and rubbing his arm.

"Sweet," said Seina as she reached up and kissed his cheek. Han blushed a deep-deep red. Kotoko shook her head.

"He sure has fallen for that girl," she said.

"Have a good evening Miss Kotoko," said Yuki walking up behind her and also surprising her with a kiss on the cheek. She also turned a big bright red.

"It would appear that the two of you are coming down with something," said Yasha walking in-between the two of his siblings.

"As oppose to you're poor problems," said Han.

"Han please not here," said Yasha looking at him with a glare.

"Fine, fine," said Han.

* * *

"So you're going to share or not?" asked Azumi as she and her cousin drove home, "Something had to have happened on your little trip to the bathroom."

"Okay are you ready for this?" asked Hisoka, "You know that one football player that was harassing me the most?"

"Yeah, what did he do this time?" asked Azumi, "I swear if he did anything to you I'll…,"

"He kissed me," said Hisoka.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Azumi.

"He kissed me," said Hisoka, "Three times actually."

"Why the hell would he do that?" asked Azumi.

"He, he said he was gay too," said Hisoka.

"Say what?" said Azumi.

"He told me he's gay too!" said Hisoka, "And that he finds me attractive! He said that if I were to agree to be his boyfriend he'd come out and admit he's gay and stand by me no matter what."

"And if you don't agree?" asked Azumi.

"I can only assume he'll keep tormenting me," said Hisoka.

"Well do you like him?" asked Azumi.

"Well he is kind of cute and I kind of like the idea of having a boyfriend that will actually support me and stand by me," said Hisoka, "Unlike Yasha."

"Yeah two good choices," said Azumi, "Well who do you like better?"

"I thought I like Yasha but like I said if there's a chance to be with a guy who actually will admit he's gay like me and stand by me unlike Yasha I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and take him up on his offer," said Hisoka.

"Do you even know his name?" asked Azumi.

"Ayaki Tarumi," said Hisoka.

"Hmm well if I were to ask my opinion I wouldn't go for him. Not after what he did to you," said Azumi, "Promise or no promise."

"Then should I go with Yasha?" asked Hisoka.

"I'd say no to him to but you're so love struck with him you'll probably still do it," said Azumi.

Hisoka sighed and looked out his window.

"I hate this," he muttered, "I kind of wish I didn't come out now."

Azumi reached over and patted her cousin's shoulder.

"It'll be okay you'll see," she said.

* * *

When the triplets got home it was obvious there was tension between the two brothers again.

"Honestly Han must you blurt out everything that comes to mind?" asked Yasha.

"Oh excuse me," said Han, "As opposed to some guy who's suddenly become really good at keeping his mouth shut."

"You don't know what you're talking about so why don't you just back off!" said Yasha storming off.

"Honestly he's impossible," said Han. He was taken by surprised by his sister slapping him upside the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"You really need to learn to be nice to our brother," said Kotoko, "Believe it or not he is human and does sometimes feel some slight fears when it comes to certain things!"

"I see your point," said Han as he too walked up to his room.

"Who's feeling afraid of something?" Kotoko suddenly heard her father asked. Kotoko jumped.

"Uh Han," she said.

"Huh?" said Han stopping at the top of the stairs when he heard his name. He walked down the a little so as to hear better.

"I think he's feeling nervous about the dinner on Friday," said Kotoko.

'What?!' thought Han.

"Oh really?" he heard his father say, "Well can't say I'm too surprised."

'Oh come on!' thought Han.

"Well he should be happy to know that the day after I've arranged a little beach trip for the host and hostess club along with a few selected guests including Miss Ryuujin," said Kyoya.

"Really?" said Kotoko.

'Really?' thought Han.

"Yes it was your mother's request," said Kyoya.

"Is Yuki Fukuyama also included?" asked Kotoko. She noticed her father get a glint in his eyes as he pushed his glasses up.

"Well," he started to say,"

"Yes he is," said Haruhi appearing behind her daughter, "Right Kyoya?" Kyoya looked at his wife who returned a look of her own.

"Yes you would be correct Haruhi," he said before walking off.

"Thank you Mother," said Kotoko.

"Of course," said Haruhi smiling at her daughter, "Just don't do anything to make me regret this."

"Mother what do you take me for?" asked Kotoko.

"If you're anything like your father, horny," said Haruhi.

"Hmm?" said Kotoko.

"Never mind," said Haruhi, "I have some work to do if I'm going to do something big for my client tomorrow."

"Mother, can I ask you a hypothetical question?" asked Kotoko trailing after her mother to her office.

"I suppose," said Haruhi, "What's up?"

"Is there anything a woman can do if someone in her life is causing her problems that is putting her and say her unborn baby in danger?" asked Kotoko.

"Well if need be she could get a retraining order filed against them and possibly file harrasment charges against them if it was really bad," said Haruhi.

"Even if it's a family member?" asked Kotoko.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi, "Why do you ask?"

"I think Aunt Mana is really harassing Yuina over being pregnant and its causing problems for her and the baby. I saw her at the hospital while we were touring for my med classes and she was saying she had been suffering from adducible pains. Dr. Penny confirmed that that could be bad for a pregnant woman," said Kotoko.

"Oh I see, well then unfortunately it might be a little bit harder. Yuina or her husband's going to have to file the charges themselves and that'd be not really close to impossible!" said Haruhi.

"Yes I can imagine," said Kotoko, "Do you think Aunt Mana would back off if say Ichiro wasn't named Grandmother's heir?"

"Possibly," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kotoko, "Mother may I go over to Grandmother's home?"

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"I really need to talk to her," said Kotoko.

"I don't know if there's anything your grandmother can do either to get the two of them to file charges against Mana," said Haruhi.

"Please Mother I really need to talk to her," said Kotoko. Haruhi sighed.

"I suppose," said Haruhi, "You'll go anyway if you're desperate enough."

"Thank you Mother!" said Kotoko, "Don't bother waiting for me for dinner okay."

"Just make sure you get your homework done alright?" said Haruhi.

"Mother what do you take me for?" asked Kotoko before walking out.

* * *

"Madam your granddaughter is here to see you," said a maid walking into a room that her grandmother was supposable waiting in. "Kotoko," she heard the maid say. She walked out and said, "She said she'll meet you in the lounge in a few minutes."

"Of course," said Kotoko knowing the way automatically.

"Hello Kotoko dear what brings you here?" asked Rika walking into the room smiling.

"I have a rather bold request for you Grandmother," said Kotoko.

"Oh dear and what's that?" asked Rika.

"I want to be named your heir!" said Kotoko.

"Well that is a little bit bold especially from you," said Rika, "Normally you take after your father when it comes to making request and do it in a more settle way."

"Well normally but I'm doing this for another reason," said Kotoko.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Rika.

"I want to so my stupid aunts will stop putting pressure on their children to the point it gets dangerous," said Kotoko.

"Yes you do have a point there," said Rika, "And to be honest I'd love to name you my heir. I just want to know I can do it fairly other wise those two hags will do more to push their children to get them to change my mind."

"Yes you do have a point," said Kotoko.

"Kotoko, I can't say it for sure if you'll be named my heir, but I will say this. You are on top of my list to be named heir. I've already told my lawyer such in the event that I suddenly fall over and die," said Rika.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen Grandmother!" said Kotoko in alarm.

"Hmm, thank you for your concern," said Rika.

"Thank you for your time," said Kotoko, "Hopefully the next time I come back it'll be on more pleasant terms."

"Yes and tell your brothers to come by more as well," said Rika.

"Of course Grandmother," said Kotoko kissing her grandmother's cheek and walking out of the room.

As she made her way towards past the stairs towards she felt like she was being watched. She often felt that way whenever she walked past the staircase. She looked up and saw the maid talking to someone in the shadows. She watched as the maid looked down and saw her before hurrying down towards her.

"Excuse me Mistress," she said, "Before you go, your grandfather wishes to see you."

"My grandfather?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes your grandfather Yoshio wants to see you before you leave if you're not in too big of a hurry."

"Uh-no, I guess not," said Kotoko as she followed the maid up the stairs. She had never even seen the man before let alone meet with him face to face. She had no idea what was in store by finally coming face to face with this stranger of a man.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kotoko slowly followed the maid towards a room until the two of them arrived at a room that was poorly lit. Kotoko could see two red arms chairs. One had its back to her and she could see an arm resting on the arm rest.

"Sir, your granddaughter," said the maid timidly. The arm rose up and waved the maid off.

"Leave us," said a dark voice. The maid nodded before walking out of the room and shutting the door. Kotoko stood near the door not sure what to do.

"Well are you going to have a seat my dear?" asked a dark looming voice as the hand motioned to the empty chair.

"Uh yes of course," said Kotoko as she sheepishly walked over towards the other chair and sat down. Once she was seated she finally got her first ever view of her grandfather Yoshio. The man looked so much like her father, but at the same time there was something about that immediately made her feel intimidated. Even when he smiled she felt nervous.

"So Kotoko, at last we meet," he said.

"Yes Grandfather," said Kotoko doing her best to remain clam.

"You look so much like your father," said Yoshio looking her over, "Except those eyes. Mmm yes those are your mother's eyes aren't they?"

"That's what everyone says," said Kotoko.

"How have you been my dear?" asked Yoshio, "You must be what 16 years old now?"

"Yes something like that," said Kotoko.

"My my how the years have past. I haven't really left my home in 16 years did you know that?" asked Yoshio.

"Yes I had my suspicions," said Kotoko.

"I heard what you asked of your grandmother," said Yoshio, "That seems a bit bold don't you think?"

"Yes I know it is," said Kotoko, "I only asked because I'm concerned of some of our family members."

"Hmm who?" asked Yoshio.

"Uh," said Kotoko, not sure if she should really say anything in regards to violate her cousin's privacy. Taking a deep breath she said, "I don't want to make a spectacle of them by gossiping of them like a spoiled rotten 16 year old." Yoshio smiled.

"Very good," he said, "Well in either case a bold woman like you should be rewarded for your bold actions for such noble needs. What would you say if I were to try helping make sure you are named heir?" Kotoko wasn't sure what to think.

"What are you purposing exactly Grandfather?" she asked.

"Oh lets just say that if your grandmother were to hear I'm backing you for heir she may feel more keen to the idea of naming you as such," said Yoshio, "But of course I would hope that if you were to become the next head of the great Ohtori Empire you'll make sure to bring pride to this family unlike you father."

"My father?" said Kotoko, "What does he have to do with this?"

"You never heard about what happened between the two of us when you and your brothers were born?" asked Yoshio.

"Uh no I never heard anything about what happened between the two of you," said Kotoko, "The only thing I've ever heard was that the three of us were born premature, but mother and father never mentioned anything else in regards to our birth. In fact in all honesty I don't think they've ever mentioned anything about you Grandfather."

"Hmm is that so?" asked Yoshio. He looked deep in thought, "Well no matter. Like I said I admire your bold move and I would like to try and helping you as such."

"Well thank you Grandfather," said Kotoko.

"By the way my dear is there anyone special in your life at the moment?" asked Yoshio.

"You mean like a boy?" asked Kotoko.

"Who else would I be talking about?" asked Yoshio.

"Well there is someone, his name is Yuki Fukuyama. He's a prodigy really both with playing the violin and in art. I'm due to see him in concert not this weekend but the weekend after," said Kotoko.

"Lovely," said Yoshio, "Tell me what have your brothers been striving to achieve in all these past years?"

"Well Hansuke or Han as we've come to call him over the years has decided he wants to be like Mother and become a lawyer. He studies very hard at it and we believe he's going to make a great one someday just like Mother," said Kotoko.

"Oh really?" said Yoshio, "Very good. And your other brother, what is his name?"

"Yasha," said Kotoko, "He's taking after Father and wants to maybe take over him as the C.E.O. of Hitachiin Software. Of course if that is the case both he and Father are thinking of changing the name." She noticed her grandfather suddenly look a little bit annoyed.

"So your father's doing well I take it?" he asked. Kotoko could hear the sound of bitterness in his voice.

"Yes he's doing very well," she said timidly.

"Hmm," muttered Yoshio, "And is there anyone special in their lives?"

"Uh well I don't know if I should share that since again I don't want to sound like a gossip," said Kotoko.

"Please I would like to know," said Yoshio.

"Well Han has more or less started a relationship with a girl named Seina Ryuujin," said Kotoko. At that she noticed her grandfather perk up.

"Any relationship to Oki Ryuujin?" he asked.

"Yes, her granddaughter," said Kotoko, "In fact we're scheduled to have dinner with their family on Friday. Mrs. Ryuujin seems to like the idea of the two of them being together." Yoshio started to smile again.

"Very good," he said, "And your other brother, the one that apparently has taken after your father?"

"Uh no I don't believe Yasha is involved with anyone else at the moment," said Kotoko, which wasn't a complete lie considering that Yasha was avoiding Hisoka now.

"Hmm the poor boy," said Yoshio.

'I wonder if Grandfather has any ideas as how to deal with Yasha lack of wanting to come out,' Kotoko thought.

"Grandfather, I have a question," she started nervously.

"Yes, my dear?" The old man responded with a creepy smile.

"What do you do, if you know someone who has a secret that he wants to reveal but he's scared of how others will treat him if he does reveal it?" She asked.

"Well my dear, is this person an Ohtori?" He asked.

"Yes," Kotoko admitted.

"Ohtori's should not know fear. However if this secret were to hurt the Ohtori pride it best be kept hidden. Otherwise it should come out," Yoshio growled.

"Oh very well then," said Kotoko.

'That's helps a lot,' she thought.

"Who are you talking about anyway my dear?" asked Yoshio, "One of the members you are hoping to protect by being named heir."

"And if it is?" asked Kotoko.

"Just what is going wrong with these family members?" asked Yoshio.

"It's sort of personal Grandfather," said Kotoko, "And like I said I am not some normal gossip hound like say my aunts who would like to dish out anything juice they can screech out." Yoshio chuckled softly at that comment.

"Very good my dear," he said.

"Um Grandfather I hate to be rude but I should really be getting home," said Kotoko.

"Yes it is getting late and I can only assume you have school tomorrow," said Yoshio also looking at his watch, "It was nice finally getting to meet you face to face. If it wouldn't be too much trouble ask your brother Han to come over and see me. I would like to hear how his relationship is developing with the Ryuujin Girl."

"Yes of course Grandfather," said Kotoko as she stood up, "It's was nice to finally get to meet you as well." Yoshio smiled brightly at her.

"Anytime my dear," he said.

* * *

As Kotoko headed down the stairs she saw her grandmother walking past.

"Kotoko, you're still here?" she asked in surprised.

"Well yes um Grandfather asked to see me," said Kotoko.

"Your grandfather?" said Rika in shock, "what did he want to see you about?"

"He wanted to talk about my bold act over asking you to name me your heir," said Kotoko.

"Of did he?" said Rika looking upwards, "So what did he say?"

"He said he may want to back me up in persuading you to name me as heir," said Kotoko.

"Did he?" said Rika, "And did he ask for anything in return?"

"Just to make sure I bring pride to the family and its name," said Kotoko.

"Hmm, well you in either case you should be going shouldn't you?" asked Rika. She walked Kotoko to the door, "If your parents ask tell them I kept you because I got caught up in conversation."

"Are you sure?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes very much," said Rika.

"Okay," said Kotoko.

'My grandparents are very peculiar aren't they?' she thought as she drove home.

* * *

It was dark when she finally got home. She barley walked into the door when she was greeted with a, "And where have you been young lady?"

"Oh Father!" she said jumping slightly at seeing at her father waiting at the door with his arms crossed.

"Where have you been young lady?" Kyoya asked again.

"Didn't Mother tell you?" asked Kotoko, "I went to see Grandmother."

"Yes but I didn't think you'd be this late with visiting her. You still have homework to do don't you?" said Kyoya sternly, "Was there anyplace else you went other then your Grandmother's?"

"No," said Kotoko.

"Really so no side trips to a "friend's" house?" asked Kyoya.

"Are you suggesting I use my visit to Grandmother as a ruse to sneak over to Yuki Fukuyama's house?" asked Kotoko, "I can't help but feel offended by that! If you don't believe me you can call her yourself and confirm I was there the whole time! I can't believe you don't trust me like that! If it was Yasha or Han that was out late you probably wouldn't even be bothered!"

"What's all the shouting?" asked Haruhi running out of her office.

"Father thinks I used my visit to Grandmother's a ruse to go and see Yuki!" said Kotoko, "He doesn't trust me at all! I find it offensive! I thought he had more confident with his raising abilities that he would raise me not to do something so petty!"

"Well kind of late honey," said Haruhi, "What were you doing with at your grandmother's for so long?"

"I um got caught up in a conversation with her," said Kotoko.

"For this long?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes it happens you know," said Kotoko, "And if this conversation is over I would like to be allowed to go do my homework if that's alright?"

"Yes go ahead," said Haruhi. She looked up at Kyoya, "Why were you so suspicious?"

"I'm her father it's my duty," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I would think you would be the last person that would assume your daughter would be sneaky in that sense," said Haruhi, "However if you keep acting like this around her I wouldn't be surprised if she does start doing that."

"Hmm," said Kyoya.

"Oh Mother, Father," said Kotoko hurrying down the stairs, "I have a question."

"What's wrong dear?" asked Haruhi.

"Did something happen to me and my brother when we were born?" asked Kotoko.

"Well yes remember? You were born early," said Haruhi.

"No I mean did something happen besides that?" asked Kotoko. Both Kyoya and Haruhi looked at each other.

"What would make you ask that honey?" asked Haruhi.

"I may have heard something while over at Grandmother's that something happen between Grandfather and Father after the three of us were born," said Kotoko.

"Yes there was a little bit of a falling out with the two of us," said Kyoya, "But it's nothing to do with you and your brothers. Now then weren't you supposed to be going off to your homework?"

"Yes," said Kotoko heading towards her room. She got it done in a flash.

"Well I guess I didn't have to worry so much," she said once she was done. Then she looked at her computer. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she should look up more about her and her brothers' birth. She started researching and gasped at what she found. She raced out of her room, and banged at both her brothers' doors.

"What?" asked Han opening the door annoyed.

"This better be important," said Yasha.

"I found something you two should see!" said Kotoko.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Is this for real?" asked Han as Yasha surfed through Kotoko's computer looking at the information she discovered. Mostly it had headline news about two of them being abducted from the hospital and how it was their grandfather who did it which made their father go and steal the company out from under him.

"Some of these things looked like they were exaggerated but none the less it does look like this even was true," said Yasha.

"Why didn't Mother and Father say anything to us about this?" asked Han.

"Maybe they thought it would traumatize us so they thought they spare our feelings over the matter," said Yasha as he kept scrolling and digging, "Wait what's this?" He pulled up another article.

"What is it?" Kotoko asked as she and Han looked over his shoulder. The top part of the article read something like, "Youngest Ohtori Son's Wife Leaves Him Over Issues Regarding Abortion."

"Abortion?" said Han.

"Hang on," said Yasha as he started scrolling down on the article, "Haruhi Ohtori wife of the youngest Ohtori boy Kyoya Ohtori left her husband when an issue came up regarding the triplets she is currently carrying. The couple clashed since both the husband and his father thought it would be best to abort two of the fetuses in order to secure the safety and future of the third. However Mrs. Ohtori refused to have her children aborted and as of now it would appear this marriage could be ending over the babies."

"Is this for real?" asked Han as he backed up shaken.

"Yes it would look like," said Yasha as he kept digging. He soon found other information that also spoke about their mother leaving their father over them clashing about whether or nor she should get an abortion.

"But, but they're together now right? Why did Mother return to Father if they were clashing over something like this?" asked Han.

"I'm not sure," said Yasha, "They were together once we were born and two of us were taken."

"Do you know which of us were taken?" asked Kotoko timidly.

"You were for sure Kotoko," said Yasha, "I can't tell really which of the two of us were taken between Han and me."

"I don't believe this," said Kotoko, "I just met our grandfather tonight."

"You did?" asked her brothers in shock.

"I had gone over to see Grandmother and then right as I was getting ready to leave, he asked to see me," said Kotoko as he sat down on bed.

"What did he want?" asked Han.

"He, he said he'd like to see me become Grandmother's heir," said Kotoko, "That was why I went to see her. I had wanted to ask her to name me her hair so I can help protect some of our other family members."

"But if he first wanted to possibly abort you and then help kidnap you why would he want to help you?!" said Han.

"Maybe this has something to do with it," said Yasha as he pulled something else up, "It would appear after Father helped retrieve the two of us that were taken not only took the family company away from Grandfather and handed it over to Grandmother, he also had Grandfather put under house arrest."

"So that's what he meant by not being outside for 16 years," said Kotoko, "But it still doesn't explain why he's willing to help me get to be Grandmother's heir."

"It could be that's he's hoping that if he helps you get all that power you in turn will help him with anything he asks," said Yasha.

"Like say getting his house arrest overturned?" said Kotoko.

"Possibly," said Yasha.

"I can't believe Father sided with him over wanting to abort us," said Han as he too took a seat in a chair near Kotoko's bookshelf.

"Well Father was a little bit younger at the time," said Kotoko, "Maybe he felt a little bit intimidated by Grandfather. I know I did when I first met him. He sort of scared me."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," said Yasha, "Father returned to Mother and they had all three of us and help retrieve us after two of us were taken. It should help prove that he still loves us right?"

"Yeah I guess," said Han, "This is still kind of weird though." He got up and walked back over to the computer, "Are you sure there's nothing on there that could indicate which one of us were taken?"

"I'm sure if I were to dig deeper I could find it," said Yasha, "That is if you really want to know."

"Kind of," said Han, "I also like to know where they took us to when they took us."

"It looks like we were given to two different families to raise us," said Yasha, "Hmm yes it looks like one of us were given to the Suoh Family."

"Suohs, as in Tamaki and Yayoi Suoh?" said Kotoko.

"Yes but it looks like they immediately turned us back over to our parents," said Yasha, "Now as for you Kotoko, it looks like you were given to the, Tonnerre Family!"

"The Tonnerre Family?!" said Kotoko running back over to her computer.

"Yes, Éclair and Clovis Tonnerre," said Yasha.

"Did they turn me over?" asked Kotoko.

"No they went to court to try and keep custody of you and possibly try and kidnap you to France when the judge ruled you should be returned to our parents," said Yasha, "Father had to chase after her to keep her from doing so."

Kotoko again sat down on to her bed.

"This is ridiculous," she said, "It makes me wonder whatever secrets our family has."

"That is something I think we shouldn't go into tonight, not after what we've already discovered," said Yasha, "It may destroy our sanity."

"Kids?" they suddenly heard their mother on the other side of the door knocking, "Are you all in there?" The three looked at each other while Yasha was quick hide all the information he had gathered up on the computer.

"Yes Mother," said Kotoko. Haruhi slowly opened the door and walked in.

"What are you all doing in here?" she asked.

"What we can't all hang out Mother?" asked Yasha calmly.

"Well no but usually when you do you're in one of your private rooms or something," said Haruhi.

"Oh forgive us Mother," said Yasha, "We didn't know we could only gather together in our personal rooms."

"That's not the point," said Haruhi, "What are the three of you up to?"

"Mother aren't we entitled to a little bit of privacy?" asked Yasha.

"That's not what I meant," said Haruhi, "And you really need to work on your attitude young man! Now then it's almost time for bed. Let's get going."

"Yes Mother," said the triplets as the boys stood up and headed out of the room. Haruhi turned and looked at her daughter.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes Mother of course I swear," said Kotoko.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "Did you get your homework down?"

"Yes Mother," said Kotoko, "And now I shall go ahead and get ready for bed like you said."

"Okay good night honey," said Haruhi. She wondered over to her own room and started taking off her clothes to get ready for bed herself. She was startled by the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around her.

"Doing a little striptease for me Haruhi?" Kyoya asked kissing her shoulder.

"For you of course," said Haruhi moaning slightly.

"You seem tense over something," said Kyoya as he moved over to Haruhi's other shoulder and kissed it as well, "Something troubling you over your divorce case?"

"Oh no nothing like that," said Haruhi, "I think it has more to do with the kids."

"Our kids?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, I think they're hiding something from us," said Haruhi.

"They're children Haruhi. Of course they're hiding something," said Kyoya.

"Like going over to a boy's house?" asked Haruhi a bit sternly.

"Yes there's something like that," said Kyoya.

"But I can't help but feel there's something else going on with the three of them," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well maybe we'll just have to talk to the weakest link of the three of them," said Kyoya.

"You mean Han?" said Haruhi.

"You said it not me," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya do you think it's time we told them about when I was pregnant with them?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, no," said Kyoya, "That was a traumatizing experience that I hate to have to bring up. It's best we avoid scaring them for as long as we can."

"In other words bury the truth?" asked Haruhi.

"No just wait a little bit before we finally have to share that tragically event with them," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, alright," said Haruhi.

* * *

Hisoka sat on his bed thinking long and hard about what had happened to him. Another boy had gone and confessed to him that not only he was gay but that he like him. What was he going to do? How could he decide?

"Hey son how was school today?" he heard his father ask walking into the room.

"It was okay," said Hisoka.

"Did anyone give you a hard time?" asked Kaoru sitting onto the bed.

"A little here or there," said Hisoka.

"Well don't worry. Your mother and I are going to make sure nothing bad happens to you over who you are," said Kaoru patting his son's hand.

"Thanks Dad," said Hisoka, "Hey but Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?" asked Kaoru.

"What do you do when you have two people pining for you?" asked Hisoka.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru.

"I think there's more then one boy at school who may like me," said Hisoka sheepishly.

"Really?" said Kaoru, "So you got yourself two guys chasing after you huh? Nice."

"It's not that nice," said Hisoka, "I don't know which one to chose. One claims he likes me and will support me over being gay yet he can't seem to come to my defense no matter what. And then there's another one who's usually tormenting me but says he'll stop and admit he's gay if I agree to be his boyfriend."

"Oh really?" said Kaoru, not sure what to think, "Well in my opinion I don't think you should go with the guy who's giving you an obligation to pick him personally. As for the other well if you really like him back I think you should stay with him and just keep helping him with coming out. Who knows maybe your love and support will help him come out a lot faster."

"Hmm," said Hisoka, "Okay Dad."

"Also if that one guy that's threatening you keeps it up, you should let me or your mother or Aunt Haruhi know. He shouldn't be doing something like that to you," said Kaoru.

"Thanks Dad," said Hisoka, "But Dad what if I kind of like the guy back just a little? Like I enjoy kissing him or something?"

"I think he's still going to be abusive towards you no matter what and I don't think you should be with him. Try working on the one that's not forcing you to do anything. I think he'll be your better choice," said Kaoru.

"Thanks Dad," said Hisoka.

"Good-night son," said Kaoru kissing his son's forehead.

"Good-night Dad," said Hisoka as he crawled over and got into bed. He continued to lay there and look up at the ceiling. A lot of what his dad said seemed like good advice but at the same time, that kiss he got from that football player was nice, really nice. Who really was the best choice in this matter?


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

WARNING CONTAIN SOME VIOLANCE

The next morning as the family sat around their breakfast table there was an unusual amount of silence from the three children. All three seem to be doing their best to avoid conversation.

"Kids, is everything alright?" Haruhi asked after a while.

"Yes Mother," said Kotoko softly.

"You're all awfully quite this morning," said Haruhi.

"Hmm we're just not much into chit-chat this morning Mother that's all," said Yasha.

"Um okay," said Haruhi.

Just then Hatsu walking into the room and for some reason she was only accompanied by Azumi.

"Good morning everyone," said Hatsu doing her best to smile as she got to work. "Why is it so quite in here this morning?"

"Apparently the children are much into the chit-chat this morning," said Haruhi.

"Oh well okay then," said Hatsu.

"Fells like I'm in the deep depths of space or something," said Azumi.

"Be nice!" snapped her mother.

"Um Hatsu where's Hisoka?" asked Yasha.

"He's waiting in the car," said Hatsu.

"Is he alright?" asked Haruhi. Hatsu shrugged her shoulders.

"He's still having a hard time dealing with everyone finding out he's gay," she said softly.

"Perhaps he should go about being gay in a different approach," said Kyoya.

"What to you have in mind?" asked Azumi.

"Do his best to not draw attention to himself," said Kyoya.

"In other words live a lie?" asked Haruhi.

"No just do his best to not let people give him attention," said Kyoya.

"Yeah that sounds so easy," said Azumi, "can we just get going?"

"Yes you would be right Azumi," said Kyoya, "Children go line up."

"Do we have to?" asked Han. Everyone looked at Han shocked.

"Are you saying you're just fine to go the way you are?" asked Kyoya.

"Well at the very least I don't think I want to be expected by you," said Han a bit coldly.

"Han are you mad at your father or something?" Haruhi asked.

"No I just don't think he has any right to be constantly pointing out my flaws. Its not like he's totally perfect himself," said Han as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hansuke, get back here right now!" Kyoya ordered.

"What do you want Father? Make it quick," said Han walking back into the kitchen crossed.

"I want to know what on earth made you think you could dare defy me like this," said Kyoya crossing his arms.

"It's like I said Father. I don't think you should be always pointing out our flaws until you can honestly say you are flawless yourself," said Han.

"Han where did you get such a bold attitude?" asked Haruhi.

"Well something popped into my head that Father's not exactly perfect himself and here he is constantly pointing out my flaws. I think it's kind of hypocritical of you!" said Han walking out mad.

"Hansuke!" Haruhi shouted but they already could hear the front door opening and shutting.

"Well looks like we're going to have a serious talk with that boy once he gets home won't we?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi, "I wonder what's gotten into him." She looked over at her other two kids, "You two know anything?" Kotoko looked to her brother for guidance.

"Maybe Father's constantly criticism finally got to him?" said Yasha weakly. "We should get going too now. Good-bye Mother, good-bye Father." Both he and Kotoko also raced out the door.

"Okay something is seriously going on with those three!" said Haruhi.

"You have no idea," said Azumi, "Have a good day." She hurried out as well.

"What do you think she means by that?" asked Haruhi.

"Teenagers have all sorts of secrets," said Kyoya.

"Like say going over to a boy's house?" asked Haruhi looking at her husband. Kyoya merely pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What happened?" asked Hatsu nearly dropping her dishes.

"Nothing Hatsu," said Kyoya, "Would you please do us a favor? I set out three good suites for myself and my sons. Will you please see to it that they are dry-cleaned and pressed so they look good for Friday?"

"Uh sure," said Hatsu, "What's the occasion?"

"We're having dinner over at the Ryuujin home tomorrow," said Haruhi.

"You are?!" said Hatsu, "Aren't they like one of the biggest banking families in the world?"

"Yes, Han and their granddaughter seem to like each other," said Haruhi, "Five bucks says she's what's cased him to become so rebellious!"

"Haruhi do you not like this girl or something?" asked Hatsu.

"I just think she's not exactly a good influence on Han," said Haruhi, "She's gotten him into so much trouble ever since they've met." She noticed Hatsu was smirking. "What?" she asked.

"I think you're just upset your little son has another lady in his life," said Hatsu as she hurried to the kitchen.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"You don't think you're a little over protected with your son?" asked Kyoya.

"And where was it that you thought Kotoko was last night?" asked Haruhi.

"Have a nice day dear," said Kyoya giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's what I thought," said Haruhi, "Think I'm overprotective of my son, that's funny."

* * *

Hisoka sat in the car board. He hadn't wanted to go into the house mainly because he was afraid somehow his body language would tip Yasha off something was bugging him. He really didn't want Yasha to learn he my have some competition with him and his love life.

He was distracted by the loud sound of the car door opening loudly and slamming shut. He looked over and saw Han sulking in his seat.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," muttered Han.

"Okay," said Hisoka confused.

"Well what's wrong with you?" asked Han.

"It's nothing," said Hisoka doing his best to remain calm.

"Does it have something to do with you and my brother?" asked Han. Before Hisoka could come up with an answer the car door opened again and both Kotoko and Yasha got in.

"Hisoka are you feeling okay?" Kotoko asked.

"I'm fine really," said Hisoka looking out the window. Kotoko looked over at Yasha who looked at Hisoka with concern.

"Has someone else been picking on you?" she asked timidly.

"Not really," said Hisoka right as Azumi got in.

"Good grief everybody seems to be on edge today," she said, "Let's get to school. Maybe something there can cheer everyone else up."

No one said anything on the ride to school. No one seemed eager to talk to each other as they headed off in their own direction.

* * *

"Mr. Ohtori!" Han jumped when he heard his teacher Ms. Ijiwaru saw him, "What do mean to come to school looking like this?!"

"Like what?" asked Han looking down at his shirt with his tie only a little bit out of place.

"You always look so sophisticated, not like some sort yakuza child."

Han looked at her confused. He suddenly felt the teacher pulling him by his tie closer to him and drag him off towards some isolated location.

"Here let me help you," she said softly. Han could feel her hands slowly slide up his chest.

"Uh Ms. Ijiwaru, I don't think this is appropriate student teacher touch," he said pushing his teacher away.

"Oh don't be so sensitive Mr. Ohtori," said Ms. Ijiwaru. Han was certain she was about to lean in and kiss him. He quickly shoved her away and ran away. He didn't stop at all until he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Han?" Seina asked concern. Han looked down and saw he had fallen on top of her.

"Seina I'm so sorry!" he said as he got up.

"Are you okay? It looked like you were running for your life there for a second," said Seina.

"Practically," said Han as he got up off of Seina and helped her up.

"Mr. Ohtori get back here!" Ms. Ijiwaru ordered as she came out of the private area.

"Let's go!" said Han practically pushing Seina away as fast as he could.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Seina once they were well away from their teacher, "and you know no offence or anything but your shirt's looking kind of messed this morning."

"Yeah I know I was in a hurry this morning, and our dear Ms. Ijiwaru thought the best to help me fix it was to mess up my shirt some more by rubbing my shirt seductively," said Han as he started fixing his shirt and tie.

"Ewe," said Seina.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly," said Han.

"So are you going to do something about it?" asked Seina.

"I don't know," said Han, "I figure let her squirm with what she's done to my poor friend Hisoka Hitachiin."

"Is she going to get fired for that?" asked Seina.

"We can only hope," said Han, "By the way I'm really looking forward to dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah me too I guess," said Seina, "Hope it's not too gaudy. I hate big formal dinners like that."

"Well I'll do everything I can to help make sure it's as casual as possible for you," said Han.

"You're sweet you know that," said Seina giving him a punch in his arm. Han blushed.

* * *

Hisoka wondered off by himself doing his best to find a quite place to be by himself when he once again felt a pair of hands come down over his mouth. He felt himself being pulled into the shadows once again. He looked up and saw it was Ayaki Tarumi again.

"Will you stop doing that!" Hisoka snapped once Ayaki took his mouth off of his mouth.

"Sorry didn't want to bring too much attention to us," said Ayaki before he kissed Hisoka again. "So did you make up your mind if you'd like to be my boyfriend?"

"No Sorry," said Hisoka trying to push the boy away, "I'm still trying to think it over."

"Oh that's too bad," said Ayaki. He kissed Hisoka again pinning him up against the boy. "You do know what that means right?" He kissed him again, "It means I can't be nice to you in public what so ever." He started kissing down Hisoka's neck.

"Please don't do that," pleaded Hisoka.

"What you don't like that?" asked Ayaki. He pushed himself up closer against Hisoka, "If you let me keep making out with you until class starts and meet me after school I'll leave you alone today."

"I don't know," said Hisoka.

"It's either that or I see to it that you get the crap beaten out of you with my football club!" said Ayaki starting to pin Hisoka up against the wall by his throat.

"Fine," said Hisoka, "Go ahead and do what you want."

"That's more like it," said Ayaki as he kissed the poor boy again but still keeping him pin to the wall by his throat. Hisoka could feel tears in his eyes over it. Finally the first bell rang.

"Meet me in the football club's private bathroom after school before you go to your host club. If you don't show up you will regret it you got it!" Ayaki ordered before forcing another kiss onto the boy and walking off. Hisoka sank to the ground rubbing his neck trying to catch his breath. Tears were still forming in his eyes. He managed to stumble out of the hiding spot and looked around. Most of the other students had already gone off to class. He buttoned his collar up as much as he could so no one would see the marks on his neck caused by Ayaki. It was awfully tight hot and uncomfortable but he didn't feel like he had any other choice.

"Yasha," he muttered, "If you weren't so chicken and admit you wanted to be my boyfriend at maybe this jerk would leave me alone!" He shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen after school when he met up with the boy again.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

WARNING CONTAINS SOME VIOLANCE

"Hisoka," said Kotoko at lunch as the boy sat down, "Why is your collar all button up?" Hisoka shrugged his shoulders. "I just ask because I would think it's kind of uncomfortable."

"Its fine," said Hisoka. He looked over towards the table where the football team. So far at least Ayaki had kept his promise of not letting the football team bother him all day. Of course it was only because he was making Hisoka be with him.

"You know we've been asking him the same thing all day since school first started," said Azumi sitting next to her cousin.

"And I've been telling you all day, I'm fine," said Hisoka.

"How can you even breathe with that thing all the way up your neck?" asked Azumi.

"I said I'm fine!" snapped Hisoka, "God Azumi you can be so annoying sometimes!"

Everyone at their table looked up in shock at Hisoka's comment. Hisoka had never snapped at his cousin like that before.

"Okay seriously something's wrong with you!" Azumi retorted.

"No it's not!" said Hisoka. The two looked like they were going to start fighting.

"Alright you two that's enough," said Yasha putting his arm down in between the two of them, "Let's try to act civil."

"Oh what do you know?!" both cousins asked at the same time.

"I know there's a time to try and not make such a scene," said Yasha, "Now then Azumi will you please go and sit at one end of the table and Hisoka on the other end understood?"

"Fine," muttered the two of them as they both moved towards the different ends of the tables. Yasha smiled content as he moved closer to Hisoka.

"Don't even think about sitting near me," muttered Hisoka. He gave Yasha a glare that matched his statement. Yasha took the hint and moved around until he was sitting next to his brother who was too distracted talking to Seina. He looked across the table and was a little bit surprised to see Yuki was sitting next to her talking as well.

"So Yuki are we going to be enjoying another duet with my sister today in the club?" he asked.

"Possibly if we can find the perfect song to do together," said Yuki, "Or at the very least one I can accommodate her with my violin."

"Do you plan on taking your violin on the beach trip this weekend?" asked Yasha.

"I hadn't planned on it," said Yuki, "I thought that this trip was a time to enjoy the beautiful beach scenery."

"Yes that was the intent of our parents," said Yasha, "What about you Miss Seina? Are you looking forward to the trip to the beach?"

"I guess," said Seina not sounding too thrilled of the idea.

"Don't you like the beach?" asked Yasha.

"Dude I lived on the beach back in California. I woke there was the beach. I went to sleep there was the beach. As I left for school there was the beach. I came back from school there was the beach."

"I see," said Yasha.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going; I was suppose to be spending time with Han this weekend anyway," said Seina smiling at him.

"Yes that is something to really look forward to my lady," said Han.

"God do you always have to be so uptight?" asked Seina with a smile.

"I may not be going," said Hisoka out of nowhere.

Everyone looked over at him shocked again.

"Why?!" asked Aki.

"I just may not really be in the mood that's all," said Hisoka.

"But it won't be much of a trip if the whole club's not there!" said Aki.

"But Seina's coming and she's not a part of the club," said Hisoka.

"Hmm maybe I can stand in for you," said Seina in a joking tone.

"Hisoka you need not worry about being harassed over your homosexuality on this trip," said Kotoko, "It's just going to be us club members and Seina. I don't think any of us are going to give you a hard time about that, right everyone?"

"Yeah," said everyone at the table.

"I trust you not to rape me in my swimsuit," said Yuki with a chuckle.

"It's not that," said Hisoka rubbing his neck, "I just not in the mood that's all."

"Hisoka," said Yasha, "Is there something you're not telling us? You know that's not healthy right?"

"Don't you talk to me about that!" said Hisoka, "Look I said I may not go. I don't know I may change my mind later, but right now I just don't feel like going to the beach. I may change my mind later okay? I'm not hungry anymore." He got up and headed out with his tray dumping it into the trash. Everyone watched for a moment before Azumi got up and walked over to Yasha.

"Can we talked?" she hissed at him in his ear.

"Of course," said Yasha as calmly as he could getting up and following her out of the room.

The two walked up towards their club room.

* * *

"I suppose you're going to blame me for what's happening for your cousin?" Yasha asked once they had arrived.

"You're Damn Right I Am!" said Azumi, "I didn't take you as someone to keep quite like this while someone you claim you care about is suffering!"

"I'm sorry," said Yasha, "But I'm still having a hard time dealing with…,"

"Oh spare me!" said Azumi, "You're probably just scared about being found out by your father. I've heard the sort of things he's been saying about it."

"My father's entitled to his opinion," said Yasha.

"And what you don't?" asked Azumi, "Can't you think for yourself? Or are you so afraid of not making your father proud that you can't be honest with yourself and others to the point you're willing to lose a person you care about? If that's the case then just stay away from Hisoka okay? He has enough to worry about beside whether or not you're going to come out and admit you're gay and like him."

"I did admit that thank you," said Yasha.

"Yeah to him, but at the same time you're willing to let him be miserable," said Azumi, "I think Hisoka shouldn't go on this trip just so you can be all alone! Because that's what's going to happen if you don't step up and admit who you are!" And with that she stormed out of the club room to her next class. Yasha soon followed slowly. He thought about what Azumi had said. This was real similar to what almost happen to his parents. His own father had almost driven his mother away trying to appease his own father. Could he be loosing his own love merely because he wanted to appease his father?

'I got to get Hisoka to come on this trip so I can really talk to him,' he thought. He decided he'd try to talk to him after school.

* * *

"Hey Azumi, Aki," said Hisoka after school that day as they started to head to their club room.

"What?" asked Azumi still a little bit bitter at her cousin.

"I'm going to be a little bit late to club today. I uh have to take care or something else first," said Hisoka.

"What?" asked Aki.

"I just, I just have something I need to do okay? Is that so wrong?" asked Hisoka hurrying out of the room so Aki and Azumi didn't follow him.

"What the hell is going on with him today?" Azumi asked annoyed.

"Azumi, Aki where's Hisoka?" asked Yasha walking up to the two of them, "I want to talk to him before club."

"He just left," said Aki.

"What do you want to talk to him about?" asked Azumi bitterly.

"I just thought I could help convince him to come to the beach is all," said Yasha, "I'll go try and find him myself."

* * *

Hisoka had to force himself to walk towards the football club's private locker room. He stopped when he saw the players coming out. Fortunately they were heading in the opposite direction so they didn't see him as they headed out to practice. He waited until they were out of sight before walking into the locker room. He looked around and didn't see anyone.

He started to panic slightly afraid that he was in the wrong place or possibly late and Ayaki was going to get mad at him. His fears were soon calmed down as new ones filled his system when he was suddenly pushed hard into one of the lockers.

"Ah!" he cried.

"You came," said Ayaki smugly pushing himself up against him.

"Oh yes I did," said Hisoka.

"Good," said Ayaki. He turned Hisoka around and kissed him, "I don't know why you keep denying me as a boyfriend. I think we make a great couple."

"Well I just don't know," said Hisoka, "I barley know you."

"And who's fault is that?" asked Ayaki, "You never gave me a chance." He slammed Hisoka hard against the locker again making a loud crashing sound.

* * *

Yasha looked around frantically for Hisoka. Where could he have gone off to on his own? As he passed by a window he saw the football club practicing hard outside on the field. For some reason he could have sworn there was a member missing; a second year who was a son of a former member of the club. Wasn't he one Hisoka's biggest tormenters?

'I wonder where he could be,' Yasha thought, 'there isn't a chance he's doing something to Hisoka?' He hurried off towards the football club's locker room in time to hear some sort of loud bang.

* * *

"Ah!" Hisoka cried out in pain, "You keep doing this to me and I'll never be with you!"

Ayaki glared at him.

"I'm not the one causing all of this!" he shouted, "You are."

"Yeah I'm making you throw me up against the locker!" said Hisoka.

"Come here!" said Ayaki pulling Hisoka towards another door. He burst into it and threw the poor boy onto the floor. Hisoka landed with a thud onto a tile floor and realized he was in a shower room. Ayaki reached over and turned on one of the faucets and stem soon filled the room.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked timidly. Ayaki grabbed him by his blazer and hoisted him up.

"Making you mine one way or another!" he said pulling off the blazer and throwing it to the ground. He also proceeded to pull off Hisoka's tie and undo his shirt.

"Please whatever you're doing please don't do it!" Hisoka pleaded.

"Oh come on," said Ayaki trying to sound like he was acting nice. He started fidgeting with Hisoka's belt and pants button, "I'll be gentle with you I promise."

"No please, don't do this," Hisoka begged him. His cries seemed to fall on death ears as Ayaki pinned him up against the cold wall, "Please don't do this!"

"Let my boyfriend go!" A voice said from the door.

Ayaki and Hisoka both turned to look at the door to see Yasha standing there!


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Excuse me?" Ayaki questioned in disbelief.

"I said get the hell away from my boyfriend! Now!" Yasha snapped again.

"I don't think so pretty boy." Ayaki said. "So, you're the reason I can't make him mine."

"Don't hurt him!" Hisoka pleaded.

"Hmm...Is that a request..?" Ayaki asked as he caressed Hisoka's cheek.

"Please, step away from him!" Yasha snapped.

"And what if I don't?" Ayaki asked turning Hisoka around. He forced a big fat kiss onto him. Yasha squeezed his fist tight.

Ayaki laughed. "I have to admit though; I rather like the idea of having the both of you..." This boy clearly had a sick and twisted mind.

"I'll ask you one more time sir. Please step away from my boyfriend or else," said Yasha.

"Or else what?" asked Ayaki, "You'll bore me to death. Maybe Hisoka likes it a little more rough!"

"Very well, if you refuse to listen to reason..." Yasha said trying his best to ignore the way the football player was touching his Hisoka.

"What are you going to do, tutor me?" He laughed in his face. Yasha flipped open his phone quickly and pushed a button.

"Do it." He said dangerously before hanging up.

Outside there was a private police force waiting. The captain received the call and nodded. "Let's move out."

Before long the entire school had police officers swarming the halls.

* * *

Yasha and Hisoka sat on the floor of the boys' locker room in an awkward silence. Their clothes were still dripping wet from the showers.

"Hisoka! Are you alright?" Azumi asked as she ran in and embraced her cousin.

"Uh, Y-Yeah, Azumi, I'm fine." He said with a small smile.

Azumi turned on Yasha. "What the hell happened?" She snapped.

"Azumi, don't blame him. If Yasha hadn't come…" Hisoka trailed off.

"I called your parents for you." Azumi informed him with a glare Yasha's way.

Ayaki was smirking from across the room and Yasha could see him winking and mouthing words to Hisoka. Yasha stood up and marched over to him.

Ayaki expected him to start yelling or threatening, as his family was known for, what he didn't expect was a punch in the face. Yasha glared down at him as Ayaki started to laugh.

"Wow, Looks like you are a little fag too, huh Ohtori?" Yasha punched him again. "You punch like one, too."

Yasha was now on top of him, beating the crap out of him.

* * *

Han smiled at Seina as they made their way through the school to the club room. Han stopped in his tracks as he saw his family's private police force going throughout the halls.

"Han? What's wrong?" Seina asked, worriedly.

"That's my family's private police force," Han murmured.

"You have a private police force?" Seina asked, with wide eyes.

Han smiled at her. "Mm hmm," He said with a curt nod. "The question is what are they doing here?"

"Why don't we find out?" Seina suggested with a mischievous smirk.

Han grinned back. "Good idea."

* * *

Yuki and Kotoko were sitting in the music room having just been practicing for the past hour.

"So what piece do you think we should do today?" Yuki asked as they started to gather up their things and head to the host club room.

"Well I was originally thinking maybe we could do Savior of the Waking World but I didn't know if you knew it." Kotoko explained. Yuki smiled sweetly as he pulled out his violin and started to play the familiar piece. "You know it?"

"How could I forget it? It reminds me of you," Yuki said with a smile.

She smiled brightly. "Really?" She blushed lightly. "It's my favorite piece from Homestuck."

"I don't know how you managed to pick a favorite piece," said Yuki.

She laughed at that.

"It was difficult. There are so many wonderful pieces in it. But, I'll never forget the first time I heard it, when John reached God Tier," she said.

Yuki smiled at her but stopped playing as a group from her parents private police force ran past the room.

"What are they doing here?" Yuki wondered aloud.

"I don't know. They're from my father's private police force." She smiled at him. "Would you mind if I went to see what's going on?"

He smiled. "Not at all, my lady," He said as he kissed her hand, "So long as you would allow me to accompany you."

She smiled. "Of course!" She said with a small grin as she led the way through the long winding halls of Ouran Academy.

* * *

Yasha watched as the ambulances pulled away from the school with both Ayaki and Hisoka in them.

"Yasha Ohtori!" he suddenly heard.

Yasha gulped as he saw his parents walking up to him.

"You better explain this right now, young man!" Kyoya snapped.

"I'm sorry, Father..." Yasha said as he bowed his head.

"Maybe you could make it up to _him_ by going to apologize to _him_," Haruhi suggested.

"Good idea, Haruhi." Kyoya said through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Han and Kotoko asked as they came running up to them.

"Your brother decided to beat a member of the football team unconscious." Haruhi said, blunt as ever. She handed both Yasha a new pair of clothes.

Kotoko and Han's eyes widened but they didn't say anything more as they got into the limo and drove to the hospital.

* * *

When they got the hospital, and to the Ayaki's room he was laying in the bed with his arm wrapped in a cast and his head all bandaged up. He moaned when he saw the Ohtori family walking in.

"What's the little fag doing here?" Yasha gritted his teeth at the word. The word he had heard this...boy use so many times against Hisoka.

"Yasha remember," said his mother. The boy took a deep breath.

"I came to apologize." Yasha said.

"For what? Beating me up? Or saving that pathetic little boyfriend of yours?" Ayaki snarled. Yasha Han and Kotoko suddenly looked like deer in a headlights.

"_Boy_friend?" said Haruhi.

"Yasha, what is he talking about?" Kyoya asked, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Yasha didn't answer.

"Oh, you haven't told the great Kyoya Ohtori yet?" Ayaki laughed at that.

"Told me what?" Kyoya growled out through clenched teeth.

"Dad-" Kotoko tried to defend him but Kyoya just threw a quick glare over his shoulder at her.

"Be quiet young lady!" He snapped.

"Father, please, don't be mad…"

"That all depends son. What it is you have to tell me." Yasha gulped.

"Yasha just tell them already," said Han.

He sighed in defeat. It was too late to go back now. He knew he had been found out and now, it was all over.

"Dad, I'm gay."


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The only sound in the room was the monitor constantly making the beeping noise over and over again.

"Yasha," said Haruhi finally, "Are you serious?"

"Yes Mother I am," said Yasha looking over at him real fast before looking back over at his father, "I am a flat out homosexual. And further more, I am also in love with Hisoka Hitachiin."

"Oh my gosh," Haruhi gasped. Kyoya however didn't say anything. It was hard to see his eyes from the glare in his glasses.

"Well Father, do you have anything to say?" asked Yasha.

"Just that this is really interesting son," said Kyoya finally. He quickly walked out of the room. Ayaki started laughing.

"Oh the poor little Ohtori, Daddy doesn't love him anymore does he?" he taunted.

"Ayaki," said Kotoko walking over to his bed, "Please keep in mind that our family owns this hospital and we're not above making your stay here most uncomfortable."

"Kotoko be nice," said Haruhi. Ayaki started laughing again.

"Yeah you're going to do something to make the hospital look bad," he said, "Especially with Mommy around."

"If you keep talking like that sir I will personally see to it that your next visit here will be to the morgue!" said Han.

"Han!" said Haruhi. Ayaki started laughing even harder.

"The Momma's boy actually tried to be a big boy for once huh?" he taunted some more.

"Children let's get out of here before you're all charged with murder," said Haruhi as she tried ushering her children out of the room. Kotoko stalled waiting for her mother to walk out before looking back over at Ayaki who was still laughing his head off.

"What?" he asked smugly looking over at her, "Aren't you going to follow what Mommy said little girl?"

"No I was hoping to make up for my comment earlier," she said grabbing the control to his bed and starting to make it lean forward.

"Hey hey it's too far forward," he said as he started to lean forward along with the bed.

"Is it?" said Kotoko as she stopped, "I'm so sorry." She walked out of the room leaving Ayaki in his current state.

* * *

"Yasha," said Haruhi putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Mother?" asked Yasha.

"Why didn't you say anything to your father or me before?" asked Haruhi.

"I wasn't sure how you would react," said Yasha, "Or more specifically I didn't know how Father would react." He looked down the hallway where Kyoya stood off to the side facing away from them.

"Yasha's there's nothing wrong with being gay," said Haruhi.

"Yes I know," said Yasha.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't have been afraid to tell me or your father about this," said Haruhi, "I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't."

"Thank you Mother," said Yasha softly.

"…and if you want you can take a week off from school to let things settle down," they all suddenly heard Kaoru say. The family all turned around to see him and Penny walking down the hallway with their son between them. They stopped when they realized the Ohtoris were all standing around.

"Yasha," said Kaoru, "Thank you so much for saving our son from that, that creature."

"Of course Mr. Hitachiin," said Yasha. He looked towards Hisoka who had a wrap around his hand. "How are you doing Hisako?"

"I'm fine," said Hisoka.

"That's great to hear," said Yasha. The sudden tension filling the hallway could be felt by patients in comas.

"Yasha, if you want to be with Hisoka right now you can," said Haruhi.

"What was that Haruhi?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi nudged her son towards Hisoka.

"Mother," said Yasha.

"You just made a very interesting confession in that room young man. Now unless you were lying to me which I won't tolerate what so ever you'd better get over there and show that boy how happy you are he's alright!" said Haruhi.

"Huh?" said the Hitachiin family.

"Yasha," said Haruhi in a stern tone with a hint of warning in her voice.

"Yes Mother you're right," said Yasha as he walked over to Hisoka and hugged him like one partner would another in a loving tone.

"What the hell is this?" asked Kaoru.

"Mr. Hitachiin, Mrs. Hitachiin," said Yasha, "I also am gay and I am in love with your son."

"Oh my god," said Penny.

"So was this the other boy you were talking about the other night?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah Dad he's the one and to be honest I'm in love with him," said Hisoka returning his boyfriend's embrace.

Han turned around to see his father watching the scene with a cold stare.

"Are you bothered by this Dad?" he asked.

"I'm fine Han thank you," said Kyoya.

"What's going on here?" asked Hikaru as he, Hatsu and Azumi all suddenly showed up.

"My son has a boyfriend and a decent one," said Kaoru.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" said Azumi as she came in between her cousin, "Who's says you're suddenly good enough to be with my cousin? After all that bullshit you kept pulling by not being there for him when he was getting picked on for being gay? Your brother and sister defended him more then you did. And now suddenly you're all warm and fuzzy? Did I miss something?!"

"Well for one thing he did rescue me from the asshole," said Hisoka.

"And I've finally come out to my parents," said Yasha looking over at his mother who was smiling at him. He looked past her toward his father who wasn't looking as happy.

"So you're gay too Yasha?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes Mr. Hitachiin and I'm in love with your nephew. If he's willing to forgive me for my earlier cowardly behavior I would very much like to seriously be with him."

"I don't think you should be with him," said Azumi.

"Yes we all know what it is you think," said Yasha.

"Azumi I appreciate your concern but I really do like Yasha. So if he's willing to be more honest with himself and others around him then I want to be with him," said Hisoka. He leaned up and kissed Yasha right on the lips.

Kaoru laughed and applauded.

"Way to go son!" he cheered. Hikaru, Hatsu and Penny also applauded the scene. Azumi watched with a frown but eventually turned into a smile. Haruhi and Kotoko smiled as well both holding hands and squeezing them tight.

Han smiled as well before turning around to look at his father again. He was surprised to see Kyoya was walking away.

"Dad," he said running after him, "Dad where are you going?"

"I'm merely going to go wait in the car is all Han. No need for alarm," said Kyoya.

"You're not that upset about seeing Yasha kiss a boy are you?" asked Han joining his father in the elevator.

"Believe it or not Han I'm not that narrow minded," said Kyoya, "This came at me all of a sudden that's all. I'm merely trying to take it all in."

"Mother didn't seem to have to hard of a problem with it," said Han.

"Yes but don't forget who it was that raised your mother. Same goes with the Hitachiins being more tolerant. Hikaru and Kaoru have always had some homosexual tendencies," said Kyoya.

"Mmmhmm," muttered Han, "Bet your wishing you had him aborted now or that the Suoh's kept him." Kyoya immediately hit the stop button.

"What did you just say young man?" he asked. Han took a deep breath.

"You heard me Father. I know, we all know," said Han, "We know you sided with your father in wanting to make Mother abort two of us and almost drove her away from you! Doesn't that sort of remind you of Yasha not wanting to come out and admit he was gay and almost lose his lover?!"

"I suppose in a way yes," said Kyoya.

"Why did you want to side with Grandfather in the first place?!" asked Han, "Didn't you love us too?!"

"Of course I did," said Kyoya, "In case you didn't notice I changed my mind. Also in case you didn't notice I didn't stand by idly when the two of you were abducted. I worked hard to find you two again! I even did a mad dash to the airport when your sister was almost taken to France! So don't you dare say I don't love you or your brother or sister! And for the record young man it wasn't your brother that was taken. It was you."

"Hmm, I see," said Han.

"Han I seriously don't have a problem with your brother deciding he's gay," said Kyoya, "Nor would I have aborted him if I had known he would have made such a choice later in life."

"It wasn't a choice Father!" snapped Han.

"Fine whatever," said Kyoya as he started up the elevator again, "My statement still stands. I'm merely trying to take this all in."

"Well I hope you're able to get it in soon Father. Yasha's not going to change what so ever," said Han.

"Yes I know," said Kyoya.

* * *

"What happen to you two?" asked Haruhi when she Kotoko, and Yasha joined Kyoya and Han in the limo.

"I merely thought we were done with the hospital and felt I should wait in the car to go home that's all," said Kyoya, "Han merely saw and decided to follow me."

"Hmm," said Haruhi looking at her husband with stern eyes.

* * *

"Kyoya how are you doing?" Haruhi asked later that night when the two of them were all alone.

"I'm fine Haruhi honestly," said Kyoya.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not being honest with me?" asked Haruhi.

"Because you have trust issues," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya what's bothering you seriously?" asked Haruhi, "Are you okay with the idea of Yasha being gay?" Kyoya didn't respond right away. "Oh my god Kyoya, you are unbelievable!"

"I can't help if I'm a little bit uneasy about this," said Kyoya.

"Is that how you felt the first time you met my father? You know he's had sex with men too," said Haruhi.

"He's not my son," said Kyoya.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"He's not the one I'm going to have watch being tormented over wanting to be with men over women like society seems to think he shouldn't be. That he is completely immoral. You have to agree that as a parent that is hard to watch!"

"Yes," Haruhi admitted, "I am worried over that. But we raised a strong son Kyoya. He'll be able to handle it."

"We still have to watch though," said Kyoya, "Watch our son being sick according to society."

Haruhi looked over at him angry.

"Plus you still have to worry about Kotoko with that boy don't you?" she said, "The only good one we have is apparently Han. Oh wait he's our weakling! It would appear we failed in our children. Maybe we'll get it better with the next one!"

"Next one?" said Kyoya.

"I would have thought you out of all people would be able to figure that out, especially with all the sex we've been having!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes Kyoya," said Haruhi, "I'm pregnant!"


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"When exactly did you find out you're apparently pregnant?" asked Kyoya.

"Today," said Haruhi, "I, I was having lunch with Penny and Hatsu and I started to get an upset stomach out of nowhere. We hadn't even ordered yet. So Penny went into full doctor mode and started asking me all these different questions to find out what it was. Finally after a while we went out to a drug store and bought a pregnancy test and we went home to take it. It's still on the counter in the bathroom." Kyoya immediately walked over to the bathroom. He found the test easily on the counter clearly stating it was positive. He gently put it back down onto counter.

"Have you set up any appointment to get yourself examined over yet?" he asked calmly.

"No not yet," said Haruhi, "Before I could do much more I got the phone call from the school that Yasha had gotten himself into trouble at school."

"We're going to have to make sure we get going on that won't we?" said Kyoya pulling out his phone.

"Kyoya?" said Haruhi.

"Yes I need to set an appointment with a doctor to have my wife with a gynecologist," said Kyoya, "yes that's right a gynecologist please, thank you. Haruhi are you available tomorrow at one?"

"Uh yes I believe I am," said Haruhi.

"Good then," said Kyoya before handing up. He then turned around completely out of the room. Haruhi hurried after him and found at their only two guest rooms.

"Do you think we should put the baby's room on the same side as the children and turn that other room into it's private room?" Kyoya asked looking between the two, "We don't really seem to use these rooms anyway. Perhaps we should consider asking Han to move away from the closest to ours so we can have the baby's room there instead. Do you think that's fine?"

"Uh sure," said Haruhi, "You sure are getting into this aren't you?"

"Well seeing as how we don't have much of a choice I don't see why I shouldn't," said Kyoya.

"Have a choice?" said Haruhi, "what's that suppose to mean? Do you not want another baby Kyoya?"

"Would it matter if I said no?" asked Kyoya.

"Well I would like to know your reasoning," said Haruhi.

"I suppose a part of dates back to when you were first pregnant and well it wasn't the most ideal situation was it? You can't blame for being a little bit hesitant because of something like that can you?" said Kyoya.

"No I suppose not," said Haruhi, "But is that the only reason?"

"No," said Kyoya, "We're not as young as we use to be Haruhi, neither are our children. They only have one more year of high school before they head off to college. They'll soon be on their own. That's usually the time we are able to start enjoying our lives together. We won't be really able to do that with another baby now will we?"

"No I suppose not," said Haruhi, "So what would you like to see happen?"

"I like to see that this baby is born without complications," said Kyoya.

"Would you like to see me get an abortion again?" asked Haruhi.

"Please do not bring that up again Haruhi. You know I wasn't really in favor of the abortion in the first place. This baby is coming and we're going to make sure it has a long happy life," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "I hope you're not expecting this baby to be a replacement for Yasha since you don't like the idea of him being gay!"

"What is it going to take to convince everyone that I don't mind Yasha being gay?" asked Kyoya, "I'm just trying to take in the somewhat shocking fact that he's gay. I'm also worried about all the bigots and haters out there that are going to make his and whatever partner he chooses to be with for the rest of his life, lives beyond belief miserable. I would think that would be a concern with any parent. Don't tell me you're not a little bit worried about that."

"Well yes a part of me is," said Haruhi, "However I like to think I'm more opened minded thanks to my upbringing. Plus I know my son to be strong like his father and know a thing of two when it comes to taking out his enemies should they really piss him off." She noticed Kyoya smiled at that comment.

"Yes that's true," he said, "Yasha is almost an exact clone of me isn't he? I suppose in a way it's a good thing he's gay. That proves without a shadow of a doubt he is his own person capable of making his own choices and decisions and living his own life, not taking over mine."

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"You know," said Kyoya wrapping his arms around her, "I actually would like to see this baby be a girl personally. That way we can even things out around here."

"Sure why not?" said Haruhi, "Looks its getting late and we've all had a trying day. Why don't we go to bed and worry about stuff like having Han move out of his room and fixing up a baby's room tomorrow."

"An excellent idea," said Kyoya leading his wife back to their bedroom.

* * *

"Yasha how are you feeling this morning?" asked Haruhi the next morning.

"I'm fine Mother really," said Yasha, "After we go to school however I can only imagine what the football club's going to react when they realize I put one of their members into the hospital."

"And got him expelled," said Hatsu walking into the kitchen with Azumi.

"Where's Hisoka?" asked Haruhi.

"Well remember when his parents said he could take a few days off of school?" said Hatsu.

"Yes," said Yasha.

"I had Aunt Hatsu use that to build up suspense before I made my grand entrance," said Hisoka walking into the dining room smirking.

"I see you still have your Hitachiin spunk huh Hisoka?" said Kyoya. Yasha meanwhile got up and walked over to Hisoka, and kissed.

"Oh brother," said Azumi, "Now they're going to be all lovey dovey with this aren't they?"

"I thought you wanted us to embrace our love for each other," said Yasha.

"Don't think I've forgiven you for a second four eyes," said Azumi.

"Four eyes are better then two," said Yasha before he returned to kissing Hisoka. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"It's about that time isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes Father," said Kotoko and Han.

"Han are you going to have a fit again today about me wanting to inspect your clothes?" Kyoya asked. Han sneered at his father.

"How do I look right now Father?" he asked.

"Your tie's a little cricked," said Kyoya. Han fixed it up.

"There happy?" he said before walking out of the dining room.

"Han sure is getting bold," said Hatsu.

"I think is has something to do with that girl he's been seeing," said Haruhi.

"Oh yes that's right we're having dinner tonight at her house aren't we?" said Kyoya, "Children please make sure you're all home in a timely matter to get ready."

"Yes Father," said all three children.

"Are you sure we should go over to dinner after everything that happened yesterday?" asked Haruhi.

"It'll be fine Haruhi. It's not Yasha Lady Ryuujin's granddaughter is interested in," said Kyoya.

"That's not what I meant," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi did you tell Kyoya about the, well you know," said Hatsu sheepishly.

"Yes Hatsu she did," said Kyoya, "I want another girl personally."

"Well good to know you're feeling good about it," said Hatsu.

"I don't know about that," said Haruhi.

* * *

"So what are you going to do when you get to school with your relationship?" asked Azumi.

"It's none of their business really," said Yasha, "I see no reason why they need to know."

"Oh for crying out loud!" said Azumi.

"Azumi its fine really," said Hisoka, "I wouldn't have come out if TJ hadn't announced to the whole world I was gay. I'd probably be like Yasha in this case if I had the chance."

"Oh dear this doesn't look good," said the driver. The children all looked out the window to see a huge crowd of parents holding up signs saying thing about not allowing gays or Hisoka himself back into the school, completely blocking the entrance.

"There he is!" shouted Toya Kuze as Hisoka got out of the car, "There's the motherfucker that tried to rape Ayaki!"

"Now what are you talking about Toya?" asked Kotoko.

"Ayaki told me everything! He said Hisoka ambushed him in the bathroom and tried to rape him and beat him up to the point he's in the hospital!" Toya shouted pointing a finger at Hisoka.

"Oh you couldn't be more wrong!" said Yasha, "I'm the one that beat him up and put him into the hospital. It was only to save Hisoka from being raped by Ayaki."

"Why would Ayaki rape this cock sucker?" asked Toya.

"Because Ayaki Tarumi's gay too!" said Hisoka, "He's been trying to get with me this whole time!"

"There's no way Ayaki's gay!" said Toya.

"I don't know," said another football club member.

"What are you talking about?" asked Toya.

"Well he can sometimes get a little too close for comfort in the shower," said a different member.

"Or when he tries to tackle us he kind of presses against us just little bit too tight," said another.

"Oh you guys got to be kidding me!" said Toya, "Ayaki's not gay! He was the one that was nearly raped by the Hitachiin Fag!"

"He shouldn't be allowed in this school!" said Ms. Ijiwaru.

"Ahem!"

Everyone turned around to see Tamaki, his father and Aki walking towards the group.

"Will you all please stand aside," said Tamaki, "These children including Hisoka Hitachiin are trying to get into school."

"Mr. Suoh he can't come in here!" said Ms. Ijiwaru, "He's already tried raping one boy!"

Tamaki's father held up his hand.

"We know the real story both from the boy's parents and the hospital and the Ohtori private police thank you. Hisoka was the victim in all of this. Ayaki Tarumi has already been expelled from Ouran and unless all of you people leave now and never let me see you out here trying to keep Hisoka Hitachiin from entering the school again I will see to it that yourself or any relative you have going to this school will be expelled as well. Not only that but I will also see to it that if we do business with you, it will be terminated immediately. Now please leave you're on private property," said the senior Suoh.

The adults all headed off as fast as they could.

"Children don't you have to get to class?" said Mr. Suoh. The students also headed off fast.

"And as for you Ms. Ijiwaru, we're about ready to fire you right here right now without a comity first," said Mr. Suoh looking at the woman stern, "You're already in a lot of trouble with what you've done! If I were you I'd stop digging that hole now why you can still stick your head out!"

"Yes sir Mr. Suoh," said Ms. Ijiwaru bowing and hurrying off fast.

"Hisoka I am so sorry you had to deal with that," said Tamaki.

"It's fine Boss," said Hisoka, "Thanks for coming to my defense."

"Even if you weren't the son of my son's friend we would Mr. Hitachiin," said Mr. Suoh, "I don't discriminate over issues such as homosexuality."

"That makes me feel really good Mr. Suoh," said Hisoka. He felt a jolt go through his body when he felt someone was holding his hand.

"I too am glad you're not going to discriminate against homosexuals," said Yasha.

"Yasha Ohtori?" said Mr. Suoh looking Yasha holding hands with Hisoka.

"Yes Mr. Suoh I too am gay and in love with this boy. But I will not rape him no matter what," said Yasha.

"I know you won't," said Mr. Suoh.

Yasha smiled and looked at Hisoka giving him another kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Mr. President!" said one of the members of the newspaper club who was hiding off to the side with Shobo Komitsuzawa.

"Yes I'm seeing it too!" said Shobo. The other member was quick to take some pictures from her digital camera.

"It's too bad we can't get it into the school paper today," she said.

"Oh don't worry we'll get it onto the Monday's paper!" said Shobo, "Not only that but I think we could turn this into my father! It'll make a good front page story for his newspaper as well and start giving him more respect from his brother."


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ms. Ijiwaru stormed into the first classroom clearly upset.

"Rough morning teach?" Seina asked.

"Please be quite Ms. Ryuujin," said Ms. Ijiwaru trying to remain clam, "Apparently the chairman seems to think it's alright for some evil…," Before she could finished she heard Yasha clear his throat.

"Uh Ms. Ijiwaru," he said, "Before you finish whatever it is you're about to say please try to remember what it is the chairman said and that both I and my siblings have that chairman and his son on speed dial. All it would take to contact him would be one push of a button." Both Kotoko and Han held up their phones as well each smiling their Ohtori evil smile. Ms. Ijiwaru cleared her throat.

"Yes well anyway why don't we begin our lesson," she said as she opened her book. Seina turned around and smirked at the three triplets giving them a thumbs up.

"How come you guys never did that before?" Seina asked after class.

"It's a bit complicated Ms. Ryuujin," said Yasha.

"Okay whatever," said Seina, "So, you guys still coming over for dinner tonight? Grandma seems pretty psyched about it."

"Yes so is our father," said Han.

"Eh, I hate dressing up fancy personally unless I'm going out clubbing or something," said Seina, "So don't expect me to be all fancy dancy tonight when you come over."

"Not even if your grandmother makes you dress up?" asked Han.

"My grandmother can't make me do anything I don't want to," said Seina, "Don't tell me your father makes you do shit you don't like doing."

"Well no, but we respect his wishes," said Yasha, "See you later tonight Ms. Ryuujin."

"Looking forward to it," said Kotoko.

"What about you Han?" Seina asked.

"Well lately I can't say that I rather enjoy listening to him," said Han.

"Maybe you should stick it to him or something," said Seina, "Besides I like guys who aren't so stiff."

"I'll um consider it," said Han.

"Well whatever," said Seina. Han jumped when he felt Seina give his butt a hard slap before walking off.

* * *

"Hmm," said the doctor looking over the screen as she moved a want over Haruhi's belly, "Well everything's looking good so far. The baby's looking nice and big."

"Is it too early to know what it is?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes you'll have to come back in about a month or so to figure that out," said Doctor.

"I'm sure we can wait," said Kyoya squeezing Haruhi's hand, "But Haruhi's looking in good enough health to carry the baby to term correct?"

"Oh yes your wife's in fine health," said the doctor.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "That's what I want to hear."

"There is only one right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Mrs. Ohtori," said the doctor, "I'm 99.9 percent sure there is only one this time."

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "I want to keep it just one this time around."

"Yes one would be just fine," said Kyoya.

* * *

"So how are you feeling about this now Kyoya?" asked Haruhi as the two of them walked down the hallway.

"I'm fine with it honestly Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Well alright then," said Haruhi rubbing her stomach.

"How are you feeling about it Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm fine with it," said Haruhi, "We should still try and keep on the down well for now though don't you think?"

"Yes that would be a good idea," said Kyoya. Just then his phone went off, "Hello, oh hello Ms. Nabikasu, did you get those files sent? Wonderful, Can I count on you to make sure the others get out as well? What's that, right now? Very well I shall return to the office immediately." He hung up the phone, "I would appear there's some more signatures I need to take care of that I forgot to sign earlier."

"You forgot to sign something?" said Haruhi.

"I'm human Haruhi, I forget things sometimes don't forget," said Kyoya, "Anyway I'll be home soon to get ready for the dinner."

"Why don't I just go with you to the office and then we can go home together?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure we can," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Ohtori," said Ms. Nabikasu when Kyoya and Haruhi walked out of the elevator. She frowned when she saw Haruhi was with him, "What's she doing here?"

"Well we did just get out of a doctor appointment. We merely decided to come here together to finish signing the paperwork before we go home to get ready for our dinner party," said Kyoya. Haruhi noticed that Ms. Nabikasu was giving her a very angry look.

"Now then where's the paper work?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh well," said Junko looking through her different files, "Oh here they are."

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he started to sign them, "Where are the other files?"

"Oh I haven't gotten those yet," said Junko.

"Please try to get them as fast as you can so that I can get them sign," said Kyoya.

"Of course Mr. Ohtori," said Junko. Haruhi was sure she saw the woman try to unbutton some of the buttons on her blouse revealing her rather large clevage.

"Thank you," said Kyoya, "I was hoping to get that all taken care of before the trip to the beach tomorrow but well I'll settle for signing them on Monday."

"Of course sir," said Junko slyly unbuttoning another button. Haruhi could see a bit of her bra now. She looked over as Kyoya who looked like he was trying not to look down at Junko's reveling shirt.

"Shall we go ahead and head home then?" she asked.

"Sure," said Kyoya taking Haruhi's hand and leading her back to the the elevator.

"I'm going to go lay out clothes for the boys to wear to dinner," said Kyoya when they got home, "You should do that same for Kotoko Haruhi."

"Sure Kyoya," said Haruhi.

* * *

When the children finally did get home, Kyoya was quick to send them upstairs to get ready.

"Don't dawdle and for goodness sake don't do anything to get your clothes dirty," he ordered.

"Yes Father," said all three triplets.

When Han came into his room he saw the outfit his father had laid out for him, a dark blue blazer with a white shirt and gray slacks. He remembered what Seina had said about not wanting to be told how to do things like dressing up just because his father told him to.

'Nuts to this,' he thought, 'I'm wearing what I want.'

"Children, please hurry up and get down here," Kyoya called out, "We have to get going to the Ryuujins." Yasha and Kotoko were quick to hurry down the stairs all dressed up in their formal attire. Yasha was wearing was gray blazer with a white shirt and black slacks. Kotoko was wearing a black knee high dress with white pearls.

"wonderful, wonderful," said Kyoya looking his children over, "Yasha do us a small favor tonight will you?"

"Yes Father?" asked Yasha.

"Don't bring up the whole you being gay around Ms. Ryuujin. Its not really proper dinner conversation," said Kyoya.

"Of course Father, I wasn't planning on anyway," said Yasha.

"Good boy," said Kyoya.

"Where's your brother?" asked Haruhi, "I assume we probably shouldn't go without him since he's the one that's friends with Seina."

"Yes you'd be right," said Kyoya, "Han, please hurry and come down here!"

"I'm coming Dad," said Han on the top on the stairs.

"Dad?" said Haruhi Kotoko and Yasha. Then they saw Han coming downstairs in an outfit that consisted of a blue hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Han what are you wearing?" asked Haruhi.

"I would you think you of all people wouldn't care of what I look like Mom," said Han.

"Well no," said Haruhi, "but this is suppose to be a formal thing and your father did leave out an outfit for you to wear."

"Yes I did!" said Kyoya.

"You're not the boss of me Dad," said Han, "Seina's not into formal dressing things like this so I decided to appease her by dressing more casual. So should we go?" He walked right past his father with confidence out to the waiting car.

"Well I never took Han to be so rebellious," said Haruhi.

"Don't get use to it!" said Kyoya, "I am going to have a serious private discussion with that boy first chance I get!"

"Hmm suddenly I think my homosexuality doesn't seem to embarrassing does it?" said Yasha.

"It could definitely lighten the blow," said Kotoko.

"Alright you two let's go," said Haruhi. She would admit she was a little bit disturbed about her son's rebellious attitude.

Soon the family arrived at the strictly Ryuujin Manor.

"Wow this place it pretty big," said Han.

"Well she is a powerful banker," said Kyoya.

Inside the front hallway stood the elderly woman along with her son and daughter in-law.

"Welcome Kyoya Ohtori and Haruhi Ohtori," said Oki walking up and shaking both parents' hands.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," said Kyoya kindly.

"And welcome to your uh," Ms. Ryuujin paused when she looked over Han, "Aren't you the same young man that helped my daughter-in-law get a good deal on her location for her club?"

"Yes Madam I am," said Han.

"I didn't take you for someone who would dress in that manor," said Han.

"I can assure you madam we tried to have wear something more appropriate but he insisted on wearing this outfit," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, reminds me of my granddaughter," said Ms. Ryuujin.

"Somone mention me?" said Seina running down the stairs. Unlike her parents and grandmother she was dressed in a belly blue shirt and blue jeans and black gloves.

"Seina," said her mother, "I thought you said you'd try to look nice for the sake of your grandmother."

"What I don't look nice?" asked Seina twirling around.

"I think you look great," said Han.

"Now I see where my son is getting it from," said Kyoya bitterly.

"Well dinner will be rather interesting," said Kotoko.

"Not just interesting but entertaining as well,"said Yasha.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want to get a good look of what Han and Seina's outfits look like, go to blackstardragon2's profile page and click on the link to her deviant art link to see the drawing of the two character's outfits and some of the other drawings she's come up with.**


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well seeing as my granddaughter's refusing to behave like a lady we might as well just go ahead and have dinner," said Oki Ryuujin bitterly leading the family towards the dinning room. There was a long dinning table with a least three crystal chandeliers hanging over it. Oki promptly took the seat at the head of the table. Her son went and immediately sat down on her left hand side with his wife right next to him.

"Mr. Ohtori, please take a seat on my right hand side would you?" Oki asked motioning to the other seat next to her.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality Madam," said Kyoya taking the seat graciously with Haruhi sitting next to him.

"And as for you Master Hansuke, you will sit next to your mother," Oki ordered.

"Of course my good woman," said Han.

"And of course that will put you across from Seina," said Oki looking at Seina sternly.

"Of course Grandma," said Seina taking the spot with a smirk. Oki looked back and forth between Kotoko and Yasha.

"Let's see, um why not even sides up by having you Master Yasha sit next to Seina and Kotoko next to Hansuke," ordered. Both children bowed their heads with respect and took their places respectively. "Now then we can be served." The old woman rang a bell next to her plate. Immediately servants emerged from the kitchen carrying bowels of soups which they were quick to place in front of everyone.

"Please eat," said Oki already picking up her spoon and eating.

"Delicious Mrs. Ryuujin, simply delicious," Kyoya complimented politely as he took a sip.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it Mr. Ohtori," said Mrs. Ryuujin, "I made sure to make sure to have nothing but the best for tonight. Of course based on my granddaughter's appearance you'd never know that!"

"I suppose my son isn't helping matters either with his artier," said Kyoya also looking at his son with stern eyes. Han looked over at Seina who was eating her food clearly un-phased by her grandmother's harsh words. So he decided to take follow her example and kept eating as well doing his best to act brave in front of her father. He noticed his mother wasn't exactly looking at him happy either.

"I see your other two children are dressed rather nice," said Oki, "Oh I wish I had managed to have more children then just my son. Of course I would have settled for if he had more then one child himself."

"Well if you had allowed Dad to see more of Mom maybe they could have arranged that," muttered Seina.

"Shh," hissed her mother.

"Well he would have," said Seina.

"Not now please Seina," Her mother pleaded softly. Seina took another sip of her soup to keep quiet.

"So how are your brothers and sister, Mr. Ohtori?" Oki asked try ingot change the subject a bit.

"They are all well thank you," said Kyoya.

"And how is your precious mother?" asked Oki.

"Fine for now," said Kyoya, "Though I do fear she's getting on in years."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Oki, "But I suppose she knows whose best to leave in charge after she's gone correct?"

"I should hope so. My mother's usually good in situations like that," said Kyoya.

"Good," said Oki, "I could never understand why you ever turned down the option to be the next head of the Ohtori Family."

"Well let's just say I found some better for myself and my family," said Kyoya.

"Well I do have to agree with you on that, your company is one of the biggest and best in the software in the world now thanks to you," said Oki.

"Thank you Madam," said Kyoya.

"Do any of your children plan on following after you?" asked Oki.

"My oldest son Yasha has express interest in taking over the business one day. Meanwhile my daughter Kotoko has plans on going into the medical field," said Kyoya.

"Oh excellent!" said Oki, "There's a chance one of your children will one day be head of the family wouldn't you say?"

"Maybe, but if she's not it's no big deal," said Haruhi.

"Love your support Mother," said Kotoko.

"It's just that I don't want you to feel pressured about being the next head is all dear," said Haruhi.

"Oh aren't you a sweet mother," said Oki, "I already know that your son Han has interest in following in your footsteps."

"Yeah I suppose," said Haruhi, "One of the main reasons I wanted to be a lawyer was to be like my mother."

"Well in either case I like the idea of your son being a lawyer. It's a most respectable career choice I think," said Oki, "Though I do hope he won't be dressing like that in court."

"No I do plan on dressing respectably for court Madam," said Han, "But we're not in court."

"Han don't be rude," Kyoya shot at him.

"I wasn't," said Han.

"Han, just be quiet for now alright," said Kyoya.

"Fine Father," said Han.

"Am I curious, what happen yesterday exactly with that one boy attacking the poor homosexual boy yesterday and how it involved your family Ohtori," said Oki.

"I happen to come across the scene and calling in our family privative police force," said Yasha.

"Very good," said Oki, "You know I just wish that they would simply leave that poor boy alone. If they just left him alone, he'd get his education and just be out of their lives. If he did resort to raping boys then I would be all for his explosion from the school. But seeing as he hasn't he should just be left alone."

"Well good to see you're not against homosexuals Madam," said Yasha.

"Hmm I never understood what the big deal is. The only bad thing I can see is them having a hard time reproducing," said Oki.

"Well there's the option of adoption of surrogate mothers," said Yasha.

"I suppose," said Oki, "Anyway it's good to know you can look out for your fellow classmates. You Ohtoris are usually good at helping your fellow men."

"Of course we are Madam," said Kyoya.

'What Ohtori is she talking about?' Haruhi thought. Suddenly she started to feel her stomach turn.

'Oh god no, not now!' she thought holding it, 'Stupid morning sickness!'

"Mother, are you alright?" Han asked when he noticed his mother was looking sick.

"I may have to use the bathroom," said Haruhi as she jumped up and hurried out.

"Do you think there's something wrong with the soup?" asked Seina.

"You!" Oki snapped at the maid, "Who made the soup?!"

"I I don't know. I'll I'll go fine out!" the poor maid sputtered and raced out of the dining room to the kitchen. Next thing everyone knew a cook came practicality flying out of the door and landed hard on the floor. He quickly composed himself and stood up.

"How is the meal?" he asked doing his best to remain calm.

"Mrs. Ohtori has become sick due to your soup! Explain yourself!" ordered Oki.

"I, I, I," the cook sputtered.

"It could be that Mother had an allergic reaction," suggested Kotoko.

"No, no it's not that and it's not the soup," said Kyoya.

"What's wrong with her then?" asked Seina's father. Kyoya thought about it for a moment.

"My wife is suffering from a certain stomach condition. It seems that quite a few things can make it turn. The soup is fine," he said. The triplets all looked over at each other confused.

"Does she need to go home?" asked Kotoko.

"No she'll be fine," said Kyoya.

"Good because I was hoping you and could talk Kyoya after dinner," said Oki.

"Of course Madam," said Kyoya.

"Hey Han can you and I talk when we're done too?" Seina asked.

"Of course," said Han.

"Yes you two should spend time together," said Oki.

After dinner Kyoya followed the elderly woman to her own private office, Han followed Seina off to wherever she was leading him and Kotoko and Yasha followed Seina's parents to the lounge. Haruhi was still in the bathroom sadly. She hadn't been back during the whole dinner.

* * *

"So what would you like to talk about my good woman?" Kyoya asked once he and Oki were alone.

"I want to ask you something. Would you be willing to arrange to have your son marry my granddaughter?" asked Oki.

"I would love nothing more," said Kyoya, "However I made a promis to my wife that I would not do such a thing to our children. She's not into such a thing."

"I see," said Oki, "However with that said, would you be willing to try and keep your son stay with my granddaughter?"

"If I have to do it by gun point I shall. I agree that a union between our two families would be a very good benefit for both," said Kyoya.

"Good," said Oki, "It would bring me nothing but joy to see my granddaughter be of some use to this family for once."

* * *

"So Seina what did you want to talk about?" Han asked as he continued follow Seina through her house.

"You'll find out soon," said Seina pulling her into a room. Han suddenly found himself pushed up against the door. Seina's lips came crashing down on his. He was startled at first but soon recovered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back hard.

"Mmm," he heard Seina moan. She broke the kiss and led him away from the door towards the bed.

"Seina, we really shouldn't be doing this," said Han as Seina made him sit down on to the bed.

"I know but it'll piss off our families if they think we're doing this," said Seina straddling him.

"Are you serious?" Han squeaked. Although he was feeling turned on by the idea of a hot girl like Seina sitting on his lap like this. Seina smirked at him.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked. She reached over and hit something on her night stand hard making it smash loudly.

"OH YES!" she shouted. Han jumped slightly.

"Was that necessary?" he asked weakly. Seina kissed him again forcing her tongue into his. Han responded by trying to push his tongue into her mouth. The minute he did Seina bit it. Han jumped up in surprise making her fall to the ground. She laughed at that.

"Sorry, was that too rough?" she asked.

"A little," said Han, "But I say I was more in shock then anything." Seina smirked and used her finger to motion him down towards him. Han lowered his hand down to try and help him up. However Seina took advantage of him and pulled him down on top of her with a thud.

"YES!" she shouted again.

* * *

Haruhi staggered out of the bathroom moaning. She hoped she didn't ruin everyone else's dinner for running off like that. She wondered off to find her husband and children only to suddenly hear a loud thump. She hurried upstairs to try to see what it was. She wondered around until finally she heard another loud bang and what sound like Seina shouting, "YES!"

"What the?" she said following the noise and opening the door to see her son on top of Seina in a compromising position. Both were laughing until Han lean down and kissed Seina.

"Oh my god!" shouted Haruhi. Han looked up in fear.

"Mother!" he said shocked, "It's not what it looks like!"


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Han, Han," muttered Haruhi, "Han what are you doing?"

"Mom, please it's not what you think!" said Han.

"What am I suppose to think? You have a girl on her back with you on top of her kissing her!" said Haruhi.

"Mom it wasn't really like it," Han tried to reassure his mother.

"Not yet anyway," said Seina.

"Not helping," said Han.

"Sorry," said Seina, "but you're the one who hasn't gotten off me yet."

"Oh right!" said Han jumping off of her. He reached down and helped her up.

"Mrs. Ohtori, please, try to understand, it's true what your son was saying. It's not as bad as you might thing," said Seina.

"Then what was going on here?! What were you two thinking?!" shouted Haruhi.

"We're two horny teenagers whose families want us to get together so we're just trying to make everyone happy," said Seina.

"Don't you dare start with me young lady!" snapped Haruhi, "I knew you were a bad influence on my son! I just didn't realize you were going to get him involved in something like this! Han you're not even 18 yet! You have no business even faking something like that! Sex is not something to be taken lightly!"

"We weren't going to have sex calm down Mrs. Ohtori," said Seina.

"I don't care what you were doing! I did not like what I saw!" snapped Haruhi.

Okay, okay chill," said Seina.

"Yeah Mom chill," said Han.

"Chill?" said Haruhi, "You were lying on top of a girl!"

"What is all the yelling going on in here?" Kyoya asked walking into the room followed by Seina's grandmother.

"Guess what I caught our son doing with that _that _Girl!" Haruhi shouted, "She was flat on her back with Han lying on top of her kissing her! Plus look at this room! I heard a bunch of smashing and I came in to find those two about ready to get it on!"

"Your mom always wig out like this?" asked Seina.

"No this is the first time I've seen her wig out like this," said Han.

"Han, is what your mother saying true? Where you about to throw yourself into the throws of passion?" asked Kyoya.

"No Dad, it's not like that for the last time," said Han.

"We were making out on my bed and then we accidentally fell over onto the floor," Seina explained.

"Then what happened to your night stand over there?" asked her grandmother pointing her cane towards the mess Seina had made earlier.

"Oh that?" said Seina.

"Just what were you two doing in here?! I want a straight and honest answer!" Haruhi demanded.

"Is everything okay in here?" asked Seina's mother running into the room. Seina's father, Kotoko and Yasha were right behind her, "Melaina what's going on?"

"I found my son on top of your daughter!" snapped Haruhi.

"Mr. Ohtori is that true?!" shouted Seina's father.

"Oh don't start acting like the big protective father Dad," said Seina, "You need to be dad before you can do something like that."

"I am a dad to you thank you!" said her father.

"Ha!" said Seina, "I only saw you for holidays or my birthday growing up. That's not a dad."

"Seina not here not now," muttered her mother, "Remember we're trying to be a real family for once?"

"Whatever," said Seina.

"I apologies for my daughter," said her mother, "She's a little bit hot headed."

"That still doesn't excuse what was about to go down in here!" snapped Haruhi.

"I agree fully," said Seina's grandmother, "You two need to learn to control yourself until the wedding night!"

"Wedding night?" said Seina's mother.

"What is she talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Your husband and I may have had a little talk about in regards to your son and my granddaughter and their future together Mrs. Ohtori," said Mrs. Ryuujin.

"What?" said Haruhi, Han Seina and her mother.

"Kyoya!" shouted Haruhi looking at her husband now just as angry, "You promised me you weren't going to do anything like that to our kids!"

"Nothing happened in this case either Haruhi," Kyoya assured her, "I made it clear to the kind Mrs. Ryuujin that you didn't like the idea of arrange marriages. However I did agree we should do all we can to make sure they're happy together, like say when we're all at the beach tomorrow."

"Forget that!" said Haruhi, "I don't want this girl anywhere near my son! Not if she's going to be doing stuff like this with him!"

"Haruhi please don't make a scene," said Kyoya.

"Well I'm sorry but this has me pretty upset!" said Haruhi, "It seems like Han's been getting into nothing but trouble ever since he met this girl!"

"It wasn't me, it was that stupid teacher with the rod up her butt," said Seina.

"I think it would be best if we went home for the evening," said Kyoya, "Forgive my wife Mrs. Ryuujin. Like I said she's not feeling well."

"Bye Seina," said Han.

"Bye Han," said Seina as the two of them kissed.

"Oh no!" muttered Haruhi.

"Let's go," said Kyoya leading her out of the room.

"Mr. Ohtori," said Mrs. Ryuujin.

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"I would still like it very much to see our families be joined by the two of them. Hopefully by the time they're old enough to worry about that they'll grow from this rebellious phase," said the old woman.

"Yes I should hope so as well. We'll just have to wait until they're ready," said Kyoya.

* * *

Haruhi refused to look at her son the whole way home. Instead she looked out the window clearly upset. No one else spoke. Kotoko who was sitting closet to her brother often felt tempted by leaning over to try and say something to him but would always seem to change her mind on her own.

"Children please go straight to our rooms. You'll want to get your sleep before our trip tomorrow," Kyoya ordered as the car pulled up to their house.

"Yes Father," said the three children as the three of them bailed out. Han waited a little bit as he watched his father help his mother out of the car.

"Mother," he started to say slightly reverting to his old self.

"Han go to your room and go to bed," Kyoya ordered again, "You're mother's tired and she needs her rest." He led Haruhi past Han carefully into the house. Han noticed Haruhi look at him out of the corner of her eyes. It looked like she was trying not to cry at the sight of him. Han felt conflicted. He liked the idea of being more independent like Seina but at the same time he didn't want to make his mother cry.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Haruhi muttered once the two of them had reached their bedroom. Kyoya led her over to the bed and let her sit down, "You should have seen them Kyoya! They really looked like they wanted to go at it! What could Han had been thinking?! He's way too young to even think about having sex!"

"Actually a boy his age is rather curious and confused over the idea of having intercourse," said Kyoya.

"But I thought Han was smarter then that!" said Haruhi.

"I think you're just worried about seeing your precious son with another woman," said Kyoya.

"Oh that is really rich coming from you!" said Haruhi, "You do remember that Kotoko's would be boyfriend is coming on the trip tomorrow right?" Kyoya took a deep breath.

"Yes thank you for the reminder Haruhi," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just filled with a whole lot of emotion," said Haruhi.

"Well you are pregnant," said Kyoya rubbing Haruhi's belly.

"You still want another girl?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes yes I do," said Kyoya, "Are you hoping for a boy?"

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "I'm still trying to take into account about what I saw this evening!"

"Do you really not want Han around that girl anymore?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "She just, she just, ah I don't know what to think of her! I'm conflicted! I want Han to be happy and I can tell he's happy with her but at the same time her doing things like that. I don't know if she's the best person for our son."

"Well maybe you can give her another chance on this trip," said Kyoya.

"Maybe," said Haruhi.

* * *

Han sat on his bed thinking about what all had happened this evening. He didn't like the idea of getting his mother upset. However every time he thought about holding Seina close and kissing her like that it made him smile.

"Han?" Kotoko finally asked walking into her brother's room.

"Yes?" asked Han.

"I want to know something," said Kotoko, "Where you and Seina really going to do "it"?"

"Why would you like to know?" asked Han. Kotoko shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm afraid my curiosity has gotten the better of me," she said.

"Well in answer to your question no we weren't. At least the way Seina made it seemed we weren't. She knocked over the things on her nightstand merely to try to make everyone think we were doing "it" or about to as Mother did," Han explained.

"Hmm, I see," said Kotoko.

"Kotoko you aren't thinking of doing anything drastic are you?" asked Han.

"I can't help but think about it," said Kotoko, "I know this sounds stupid that if I do get far enough with him I won't have to worry about that would be choir bitch!"

"I see," said Han.

"Plus maybe if I do, do "it" I'll finally show Father that I'm not a little girl anymore," said Kotoko.

"Oh really?" said Han, "It seems we're both suffering from our parents not wanting us to grow up." Just then his phone started to go.

"I'll leave you be, good night Han," said Kotoko walking out of the room.

"Good night Kotoko," said Han answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Han," said Seina.

"Oh hello Seina," said Han.

"How's your mom doing?" asked Seina.

"I don't know but I think she's upset personally," said Han.

"Damn, she was the one I didn't want to get upset," said Seina, "But listen I wanted to ask you something else."

"Sure what?" asked Han.

"Will you elope with me?" asked Seina.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You want to elope?" Han asked feeling surprised and intrigued.

"Very much so!" said Seina.

"And uh what prompted this?" asked Han.

"Because I don't want my grandmother to take you away from me!" said Seina.

"How exactly is she taking me away from you?" asked Han.

"She only wants you to be with me because it'll be beneficial to her. I don't want to be with you just to please her. I want to be with you because I love you. And the only way I really make sure I can be with you because I want to is by eloping and going back to America," Seina explained. Han could hear her fighting tears.

"Seina calm down," he tried to assured her, "Now what was that other part about going back to America."

"I hate it here being with my grandmother! She's doing everything she can to try to keep me from being well me! I want to go home to America, San Francisco. I know I can make it there on my own just fine with my artwork. I'm always getting phone calls from galleries I use to work for asking me if I can come back and do something for them again but my grandmother won't let me," said Seina.

"You really want to go back to San Francisco that badly?" asked Han, "You don't like being here that badly?"

"The only good thing that's happen to me since I've come here is you Han," Seina told him.

"ME?!" said Han.

"Yes you are the only good thing here. That's why I want to come with me. I'll help put you through school to help you get to be some sort of lawyer."

"Oh don't worry I can handle myself. My father taught me and my brother and sister how to survive on our own should the occasion ever arise," Han boasted.

"Does this mean you're willing to come with me?" asked Seina eager.

"That depends, when are you planning on going?" asked Han.

"After the beach trip, I'm going to come out on my own and after the trip is over I'm heading to the airport to catch a plane to San Francisco. There's one leaving at around 6 pm on Sunday. So what do you say? You can just say you're coming with me home and we'll board the plane together," said Seina.

"You certainly have things planned out," Han observed.

"I've been trying to find a way to get back to San Francisco for a long time. I just didn't think I'd find someone I'd want to come with me," Seina explained.

"And what if I told you no, I don't think we should run away from our problems like this?" asked Han. There was a pause on the other line for a moment.

"Han, do you even want to be with me?" Seina finally asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," said Han, "And I can't help but think running away won't solve anything. However maybe I should just throw those fears out the window and just dive bomb straight into this thing by going to America with you."

"Han I don't want you to do something you don't want to," said Seina.

"I know and I wouldn't," said Han. He started going through his desk until he happened to find his passport along with some of the different account information his grandmother had set up for him to use whenever he wanted it no matter what. His own parents didn't even mess with his. So far it had to have at least thirty four million dollars in it and he hadn't used a dime of it so far. His grandmother put a million into the account for every birthday and new years. "Alright I think we should be able to handle it. What time will we have to leave on Sunday to make to the airport in time?"

"4 at the latest," said Seina.

"Alright," said Han.

"Are you really doing this Han?" asked Seina.

"I'll do my best not to lose my heart in San Francisco," said Han, "For you already have it."

"Thank you Han, I love you," said Seina.

"And I love Seina, or should I call you Melaina from now on?" asked Han.

"You can call me whatever the fuck you want," said Seina giggling.

"I'll see you tomorrow then whatever the fuck you want," said Han, "Though I prefer calling you Seina or Melaina personally."

"Yeah that sounds like a better idea," said Seina hanging up the phone. Han blushed a little. Was he seriously going to run off with this girl to America and leave his family behind? What was he really thinking? He couldn't help but think that doing this he would prove to his family he wasn't a push over. He could handle himself and we wouldn't be pushed into being with a girl simply because it would be benefited to his family even if he was absolutely crazy about her.

He walked out of his room and headed towards the walk in storage closet and pulled a bag that wasn't too small that it couldn't hold a bunch of his things and yet not too big that it would cause suspicion about why he was taking it to the beach with him.

"Han what are you doing in here?" asked Yasha suddenly appearing behind him.

"I was uh just getting packed and ready to go for tomorrow," said Han.

"Oh okay, don't we already have our bags packed?" asked Yasha.

"Well I was thinking I could use a bigger bag," said Han.

"For what?" asked Yasha.

"None of your business moron!" said Han pushing his brother aside. He ran downstairs to the waiting room where he found all of his family's overnight bags ready to go for tomorrow. He grabbed the one that was marked for him and headed back upstairs. He threw the things from the bag into the bigger one along with a bunch of his other clothes and other necessity including his passport and account information. He hoped his father wouldn't do an inspection of the bags before they left tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning he was awoken to his father shouting.

"Han, Han get down here now!"

Han groaned and climbed out of bed and dressing. He grabbed his bag and hurried downstairs.

When he got down there the rest of his family was already there waiting for them.

"Took you long enough," said Yasha smugly.

"Sorry, had a lot on my mind from last night," said Han.

"I should hope so," said Haruhi bitterly.

"Why did you get yourself a new bag?" asked Kyoya.

"I wanted to take some more percussion. Is that so wrong?" asked Han.

"What else do you need to bring to the beach?" asked Kyoya.

"Stuff," said Han, "Now can we get going? I've already delayed us by waking up late. We're the ones hosting at our beach home. It's not very good manners to be late and keep our guests waiting for us." He bolted out of the house to the car and threw his bag into the trunk. His four family members all followed a little bit cautious.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would swear that Han deliberately got up late just so Father and Mother wouldn't have a chance to go through his new bag," said Kotoko.

"I agree a little, anymore then him keeping the bag up in his room," said Yasha.

"Do you think he's up to something?" asked Kotoko.

"Normally I would say no but," Yasha stopped and remembered the whole Han's action last night, "Maybe we should keep an eye on him." Kotoko nodded her head in understanding.

Somehow someway the family did manage to get to the beach house before anyone else did.

"Do you think there's going to be enough rooms for everyone?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure if need be we can arrange to have some of the children share rooms if need be like Han and Yasha or Tootsy and Mari," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have Yasha and Hisoka sharing a room?" Han teased.

"No!" said Kyoya sternly, "We're not having anything scandalous on this trip thank you! Kotoko that goes for you as well with that boy that's coming or you Han with Seina understood!"

"Yes Father," said Han.

"Yes Father," said Yasha politely.

"Yes Father," muttered Kotoko. She grabbed her bag and hurried off.

"Should Han and I just go ahead and put our bags into the same room for now Father?" asked Yasha.

"Would you?" asked Kyoya.

The two boys walked off.

* * *

"So what else did you feel the need to bring with you on this trip?" Yasha asked once they were alone.

"Oh it's just a bit of None Of Your Business!" snapped Han, "Along with a bit of I Catch You Going Through My Bag I'll Throw You Off Of Haruhi's Cliff!" He was referring to the cliff their mother had apparently been thrown off the first time she came to the beach with their father and the rest of their friends. Yasha backed off away from his brother.

"Alright fine," he said calmly. He turned to look at his own bag. He glanced over his shoulder to see if he could see if his brother was taking something else out of his bag that would tip him off as to what Han was up to. He watched as Han reached in and pulled out a folder and read something in it. Yasha tried to stretch his neck over to see what it was when he heard the doorbell ringing. He walked out of the room along with Han to great their guest. As they headed to the front door they were joined by Kotoko.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Kotoko.

"If I were to guess the Suohs," said Yasha, "They like to prompt."

His theory was proven true when they came to the living room and found Tamaki and his family all there.

"A weekend at the beech is just what everyone needs I think," they heard Tamaki say.

"That's nice Tamaki," said Kyoya, "Will one of you children please show the Suohs to their rooms.

"Is Aki going to share a room with Hisoka?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes that was the plan," said Kyoya, "Eglantine will be sharing a room with Azumi."

"Sounds fine with me," said Yayoi, Tamaki's wife.

"Why don't Hisoka and Yasha share a room?" asked Aki.

"Because we're not going to do anything scandalous while on this trip," said Kyoya.

"Hello I'm here," said Seina walking into the house with her bag.

"That's not going to be easy with her around," muttered Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya, "Welcome my dear. I hope you enjoy your stay here. You'll be sharing a room with my daughter Kotoko."

"Okay," said Seina.

"Come with me," said Kotoko a bit snidely.

Seina and the Suohs all followed after her.

"Hi we're here!" said Hunny running into the mansion followed by his daughter and wife along with Mori and his family.

"Welcome all of you," said Kyoya, "Han, Yasha would one of you show them to their rooms?"

"I will," Han volunteered, "Plese follow me. I hope you Tootsy and Mari don't mind sharing a room."

"No not at all," said Tootsy sweetly.

"Yeah," Mari agreed.

"Good," said Han.

"Excuse me is this the Ohtori Villa?" Yasha asked walking into the living room politely. Kyoya turned and looked at him.

"Yes it is young man," he said sternly, "Han show this young man to his room as well. He's going to have his own room as luck would have it."

"Sure thing father," said Han.

"This is going to be a fun weekend I just know it," said Haruhi.

"Hi," said Hikaru and Kaoru walking into the living room with their families. Yasha was quick to move to Hisoka's side.

"Hello Hisoka," he said holding his hand tenderly.

"Hello Yasha," said Hisoka smiling.

"Um Yasha would you please show the Hitachiins to their rooms?" asked Kyoya, "Hisoka will be sharing a room with Aki and Azumi will share a room with Eglantine."

"Sweet!" said Azumi rubbing her hands together menacingly.

"Why not have Hisoka and Yasha share a room?" asked Kaoru.

"No, no, no I won't have anything scandalous happening this weekend!" said Kyoya.

"Excuse me I'm here to Mr. Ohtori,"

Everyone still in the living room where they saw Kyoya's secretary walking into a room with a sleeveless shirt and mini skirt.

"Yeah nothing scandalous at all is going to happen this weekend," said Haruhi rubbing her belly.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Why are you here?" Kyoya asked his secretary.

"I found some forms you forgot to sign before you left the office yesterday," she explained sweetly handing him his files. Kyoya looked them over.

"These could have all waited for when I returned to the office," he informed her.

"Oh really?" said Junko sounding innocent, "So I just made a long drive for nothing. Oh well, I'll just go find a hotel or something I suppose."

"Yes there's one down the road," said Haruhi. Everyone looked at her surprised hearing her say something like that.

"Well don't you have like a guest house too or something?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes we do," Haruhi admitted.

"Oh thank you Ms. Ohtori," said Junko, "I won't be a problem I promise."

"I'll show you where it's at," said Kyoya leading her away.

"Oh thank you Kyoya," said Junko as she followed him, making an obvious effort to bump into Haruhi.

"Boy she has a lot of nerve," said Hatsu, "Now I know why you were anxious to have her got to a hotel."

"Yeah thanks a lot Kaoru," said Penny slapping her husband upside the head.

"Well sorry," said Kaoru, "I didn't realize what a bitch she was. I'm sorry Haruhi."

"You're fine," said Haruhi, "I think I'm just overreacting."

Hatsu patted her shoulder.

"Let's go get changed into our swim suites and head to the beach. It'll do you some good," she assured her.

"Alright," said Haruhi. She wasn't sure if the whole beach thing was going to cheer up any though. So much shit was happening right now at the moment among her family members. Her son was dating a known rebel, her daughter was feeling threatened with the idea of wanting to date a boy by her father, her other son was having a hard time adjusting to being gay and her own husband maybe having an affair with his secretary. And to top it off she was pregnant.

"Come on Haruhi let's go get changed already," said Hatsu tugging at Haruhi's hand.

* * *

When Haruhi got to the beach and sat down on a lounge chair she really did do her best to relax. However just as she was about to close her eyes she happened to notice Han and Seina walking among the shore holding hands. Haruhi was a little bit put off by the look of Seina's bikini. It was topless with one side being black and the other being red while the bottom was like it excpet the colors were reversed. Haruhi could feel she was glaring at the girl with her son. There was just something about that girl she didn't like even before she saw what had happened yesterday. She tried glancing around to distract herself from something other then her bitter thoughts over her son's girlfriend. Her eyes finally landed on her daughter Kotoko with her man Yuki. Kotoko was lying on her belly in her light red bikini that's straps looped around her neck and had a gold ball in the middle of the top part. Yuki was sitting next to her and had in his hands what looked like a guitar that he was playing while singing to her. Kotoko looked completely entranced with him. Haruhi looked up towards the house to see if Kyoya was coming worried about how he would react should he see Kotoko being serenaded by Yuki. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him since his secretary arrived and he led her to the guest house. She wondered if she should be concern about that. She turned around back towards the beach and tried looking for Yasha as a means to distract her from her negative thoughts of her husband and other son. She soon saw him off a bit away from the rest of the group sitting with Hisoka on the sand. The two of them looked like they were deep in conversation. Haruhi smiled at the sight. She was so glad that the two of them were embracing their love for each other. She smiled even brighter as when she saw Yasha lean over and kiss Hisoka.

"Well I see it didn't take long for the two of them to engage in their love for each other," she suddenly heard Kyoya say. She looked up, and suddenly was sorry she did. Standing next to Kyoya was his secretary Junko wearing a zebra stripped bikini. It made her want to turn away in disgust. However she swallowed her disgust and managed to sputter, "You have a problem with seeing our son kissing his boyfriend?"

"No no," Kyoya admitted. He moved to take the lounge chair next to Haruhi. Junko was quick to take the seat next to him smiling brightly.

"I hope the guest house suites your fancy Ms. Nabikasu," said Haruhi trying not to sound snide as she said it.

"Oh yes, it's very nice," said Junko, "There's a lovely path to it from the house. I think I can even see the master's bedroom from my bedroom window.

"We'll make sure to keep the shades close so we don't disturb," said Haruhi.

"I won't," she was sure she heard Junko remark smugly.

"What is that boy doing with Kotoko?!" she suddenly heard Kyoya ask.

"He's singing to her, relax," muttered Haruhi.

"Mmmhmm," said Kyoya, "That better be all that happens!" declared Kyoya.

"I agree fully master," piped in Junko.

"Yes thank you Junko," said Kyoya like it was nothing. Haruhi shifted her eyes over to her.

"Master you look stressed," said Junko as she moved around until she was behind his chair, "Shall I give you one of my famous back rubs?"

"If you wish you may," said Kyoya like it was nothing. He didn't seem to be too impressed or interested as Junko started to rub his shoulder.

"Kyoya would like it if I gave you one?" asked Haruhi.

"No Haruhi," said Kyoya, "I want you to sit there and enjoy your vacation." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight smiling at her. Haruhi smiled back at her before she looked up at Junko and saw the woman was looking at her cynically. Haruhi decided to make a move and leaned over to kiss her husband. Kyoya seem to welcome it eagerly. He even moved his hand up to her neck to pull her closer to him. The minute the kiss broke however Haruhi looked up and saw Junko was looking even more resentful at her.

"Ms. Nabikasu, could you please not be too hard on my shoulders?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh sorry Master," said Junko as she eased up her tension.

"I think I'm well enough relaxed Ms. Nabikasu you can stop now," said Kyoya waving her off.

"Are you sure Master?" Junko asked. Haruhi noticed her sliding her hand down Kyoya's chest in Haruhi's opinion in a rather seductively matter.

"Yes thank you Ms. Nabikasu," said Kyoya waving her off again.

Junko backed away angry and spitted daggers towards Haruhi with her eyes. Haruhi returned the look before kissing her husband again. She could feel some heat suddenly rising. She wasn't sure if it was from the love she was feeling towards her husband or the anger coming from his secretary.

"I didn't know you were so well talented on the guitar Yuki," said Kotoko as she listen to Yuki continue to play.

"Oh yes it's a lot of fun," said Yuki. Kotoko blushed happily before leaning up and kissing.

Haruhi was surprised when Kyoya suddenly pulled away.

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!" he muttered over and over again as he stood up and headed fast to the beach.

"What?" asked Haruhi. Then she looked over and saw Kotoko kissing Yuki. "Oh dear," she said as she raced after her husband.

"You should drop him from a cliff Master!" said Junko also running after Kyoya.

"Will you stay out of this?!" Haruhi snapped.

"Well excuse me," said Junko, "I don't think kids that age should be making out."

"This is none of your business!" said Haruhi.

* * *

"What is going on here?" asked Kyoya as he came up behind his daughter and Yuki. Both teens looked up scared at Kyoya.

"I just gave him a kiss Father," Kotoko insisted.

"And what prompted that kiss, young man?!" Kyoya snapped looking at Yuki.

"Well I suppose my music might have triggered something," Yuki admitted.

"That's what I thought, god-bye," said Kyoya about to yank the poor boy up.

"Dad!" shouted Kotoko.

"Kyoya!" shouted Haruhi as she tried to pull her husband away from the poor confused boy.

"I'm sorry sir," Yuki sputtered, "I can't help but feel that your daughter's an attractive young lady and I actually like the idea of possibly kissing her.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that," muttered Haruhi.

"My daughter is not some whore that you can manipulate any time you want with your music!" said Kyoya.

"Dad!" shouted Kotoko. She jumped up and pulled her boyfriend away from her father.

"I'm sorry my dear by this is not the sort of think I appreciate to see my children engaged in," Kyoya insisted.

"You don't seem to have a problem with Han kissing his girlfriend," Kotoko pointed out bitterly.

"What?" asked Haruhi looking over at Han and Seina and sure enough the two of them were kissing each other passionately.

"That's different," said Kyoya.

"How?!" demanded Haruhi and Kotoko.

"He didn't go about sneaky like this pitiful excuse for a man!" sneered Kyoya.

"Oh so it should have been more like this?" Kotoko asked as she went and kissed Yuki boldly.

"Stop that, stop that right now!" Kyoya insisted.

"Kyoya leave them alone!" insisted Haruhi, "Kotoko's right. You aren't exactly being all upset over the idea Han smooching that young woman. The same one that I caught in a compressing situation just last night! Or that fact that Yasha's been making out with Hisako!" Kyoya shifted his eyes over to Yasha and Hisoka and there was a slight anger in his eyes.

"Well yes I suppose we should try to keep something like that from happening," he muttered.

"You can try if you want," muttered Haruhi.

"Don't even think of running away young man!" Kyoya ordered as he headed towards Yasha and Hisoka.

"Yasha, Hisoka can you please not do that in public?" he asked.

"Something wrong Father?" Yasha asked looking up from kissing Hisoka.

"I can't help but feel that you making out is giving a certain boy ideas in regards to your sister!" said Kyoya.

"What exactly?" asked Yasha as he stood up and looked over towards Kotoko and Yuki. Kotoko's face was red with embarrassment. "Do you want me to stop making out with my boyfriend so Yuki doesn't try to kiss Kotoko."

"Yes thank you," said Kyoya.

"What about Han then?" asked Yasha.

"I'll get to him," said Kyoya, "Don't forget though who Han's girlfriend is."

"And what Yuki and Hisoka's families aren't important enough?" asked Yasha.

"No that's not it," said Kyoya.

"Whatever, I'll stop making out with Hisoka if it makes you happy Father," said Yasha bitterly. Both he and Hisoka walked off on their own.

"Did you just tell your son to stop making out with my son?!" Kaoru suddenly asked coming up behind Kyoya.

"I just don't want the boys giving Kotoko and her little boyfriend any ideas," said Kyoya.

"Then why not stop your other son?!" snapped Kaoru, "Admit it you don't like the idea of seeing your son kiss mine aren't you?!"

"Why does everyone keep thinking that?" asked Kyoya.

"Because it's the truth!" said Kaoru.

"Fine," said Kyoya finally walking over to Han and Seina who were still making out. "Han please stop."

"Uh why?" asked Han looking away from Seina.

"Because it's giving your sister bad ideas," said Kyoya.

"Like what?" asked Han.

"That she can make out with her boyfriend!" said Kyoya.

"Why can't she?" asked Seina.

"I don't approve of seeing my daughter making out like that in public," said Kyoya.

"So it's okay to see us make out but not those two? Huh that's real interesting Mr. Ohtori," said Seina.

"Well you could tone it down just a little," said Haruhi. Seina looked at her and got a look of remorse on her face.

"You're right Mrs. Ohtori, I'm sorry," she said, "I'm going to go swimming. Excuse me." She raced to the water.

"Want me to come?" asked Han.

"No thanks I'm good," said Seina.

"Well happy now Father?" asked Han bitterly walking off. He soon found himself among his brother and sister off by themselves as well.

"Our parents suck!" he muttered.

"Tell me about!" said Kotoko.

"Yes they aren't exactly making this trip enjoyable!" Yasha shouted looking out towards the water.

"I don't care what Father says! I should be allowed to kiss Yuki if I want to kiss him!" snapped Kotoko.

"I too should be allowed to kiss Hisoka if I wish!" added Yasha.

"And I shouldn't be making out with Seina just appease Father!" Han commented.

"What are we going to do about our parents?" asked Kotoko sitting down on the sand.

"What can we do?" asked Yasha.

"Run away," muttered Han softly.

"What was that?" asked Yasha.

"Nothing," said Han, "But I don't know how much more of our parents meddling I can stand!"


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sighed at the actions she had just watched her husband do towards their children. She was starting to worry that if he kept this up one or more of her three children may act out in ways she couldn't even fathom. She looked around to try and find her husband and soon saw him standing near the shore looking out towards the water looking like he was deep in thought. She was about to approach him when she saw Junko beating her to the punch. She put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner with her usual big smile.

"I think you handled that boy just find Master," she said, "He wasn't good enough for your daughter."

"Yes thank you Junko," said Kyoya walking away from her. He stopped when he happened to notice Haruhi standing a few feet away from him and headed towards her instead. "I suppose you're annoyed with me aren't you?"

"A little yes," Haruhi admitted, "You really embarrassed your daughter with what you did Kyoya. Plus you went and dragged our sons into it and embarrass them in front of their lovers!"

"Yes well as a parent I'm entitled to make a mistake or two I think," said Kyoya putting his arm around her and walking with her down the beach letting the water hit their feet every now and then. As they walked Haruhi was sure she felt someone was fallowing them. She turned her head and happened to notice Junko not too far behind them standing near the water looking at towards it as it trying to look like she wasn't up to something. Haruhi turned back around and did her best to ignore the woman behind them as she walked with her husband. However it soon became extremely hard to since she could still feel the presence of woman following them. However anytime Haruhi turned around she would stop where she was trying to look innocent by looking out towards the water or digging something up in the sand.

"Are you alright Haruhi? You seem tense," Kyoya finally remarked.

"I just have the feeling we're being followed," Haruhi admitted. Kyoya turned around and happen to notice Junko nearby.

"Hmm," he muttered, "Would you like to climb up Haruhi's cliff?"

"Uh I better not," said Haruhi.

"It'll be fine Haruhi," Kyoya assured her leading her towards the cliff, "I'll protect you should some weird pervert show up."

* * *

"Can I ask you two a question?" Kotoko asked as she and her brother walked down the beech together.

"Of course," said Yasha.

"What is your over all opinion of Yuki?" asked Kotoko.

"He's a very kind and intelligent young man whom many a woman would like the idea to make their husband someday," said Yasha.

"You don't have to put it so bluntly," said Han, "But he is right. He's a good man and you're a lucky woman Kotoko. You shouldn't let Father get to you like that."

"I wouldn't if he wasn't always doing something like he did today," said Kotoko. She rubbed her face in frustration. "God I just wish father wouldn't treat me like a little girl and act like Yuki's some sort of pedophile!"

"I sort of wish Mother wouldn't treat me like a little boy anymore," said Han, "I can't help but think she doesn't like the idea of me being with someone like Seina."

"Well I don't think it helped matters with finding you and Seina in a compromising position like she did last night," Yasha pointed out.

"We weren't doing anything!" Han insisted, "Seina only wanted to stick it to her grandmother. You know you two should consider yourselves lucky! At least other people aren't using your love like to benefit their own agendas!"

"You're right Han," said Kotoko patting her brother's shoulder, "Father and Seina's Grandmother shouldn't be using you like pawns to push their own agendas. But you doing something like that won't help matters. If anything they could turn to making it so you two aren't together anymore."

"I suppose," Han admitted.

"Hey here you guys are," said Seina running up to the triplets, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine," Han said wrapping his arms around her.

"Good," said Seina. She cast a glance over at Kotoko and Yasha, "Hey listen I'm sorry if I got you two in trouble with whatever bullshit was getting your father all upset."

"Thanks, but I doubt you had anything to do with what was getting our father upset," said Kotoko, "You're the only one of our potential mates our father actually likes."

"Yeah but your mom doesn't like me," muttered Seina, "It's too bad she seemed like a decent woman. I really wish she wasn't the one that caught us last night."

"Who were you hoping to have catch you?" asked Yasha.

"My parents or my grandmother," said Seina, "I'm sick and tired of them trying to make me more like," She paused and looked at Kotoko, "More like you, no offence or anything."

"None taken," said Kotoko, "I can understand the frustrations of being suddenly thrust into a world where you're made to be someone you're not. Our mother was sort of in the same boat when she first came to Ouran or when she married our father."

"Yeah too bad she hates me," said Seina.

"Well maybe if you didn't do something rash with Han for a little while she'll warm up to you eventually," said Yasha.

Seina and Han both looked at each. Both his siblings noticed their nervous exchanged looks.

"Is something going wrong with you two?" asked Yasha.

"No," said the two teens in a hurry.

"Say roomie, if you want me to be scares tonight so you can have some alone time with your boyfriend that's totally fine," said Seina in hurry.

"Thanks for the offer, but seeing as Yuki has his own room it might be a better idea for me to go hang out with him privacy," said Kotoko, "You and Han can have the room to yourselves if you want."

"Seriously?" asked Han.

"Yes seriously," said Yasha, "Seeing as I want some privacy with Hisoka tonight and that means me getting our room to myself tonight."

"Fine fine," said Han, "So Kotoko's going to sneak off to Yuki's room I'm going to sneak to Seina's room and Hisoka going to sneak to Yasha's room. This is going to make for quite an interesting evening assuming we don't get caught by any parental chaperones. Do the other two men in this schema know of this plan?"

"Not yet," said Yasha looking towards Hisoka who was now running up and down the beach with his cousin having fun.

"But they will in time," said Kotoko looking towards Yuki who was making something in the sand. When Kotoko got closer to him and the object she saw it was a sand mermaid, extremely detailed and everything.

"This is really impressive Yuki," she praised him.

"Oh thank, it's not even done yet," said Yuki.

"It's not?" asked Kotoko.

"Nope," said Yuki. He looked at her deep into her eyes and smiling. "The face wasn't quite done yet but now I think I can." He looked down at the mermaid's head and started working at. Kotoko could barely see what he was doing until he stood up. "Now it's done," he declared moving aside to let Kotoko get a better look. To her surprise the face now looked exactly like hers. "What do you think Kotoko?"

"I really don't know what to think," said Kotoko.

"Well I had to give the pretties face I could and no one has a prettier face then you Kotoko," said Yuki.

"So you're not too mad at me about what happened with my father?" asked Kotoko.

"It would take a lot more then your father's disapproval to get me to stop liking someone like you Kotoko," Yuki assured her taking her hand. The two were really close to each other now. Yuki looked like he was about to try kissing her but stopped and looked around.

"Yuki?" Kotoko asked.

"Sorry," said Yuki quickly before kissing her. Kotoko had a hunch that he was possibly looking around for her father. However she was too wrapped in up in the sweet kiss he was giving her to care at the moment.

"Yuki?" she in between kisses.

"Yes?" said Yuki also not breaking the kiss as he spoke to her.

"Tonight can you and I meet in your room for some private time?" asked Kotoko. Yuki stopped kissing her at that.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"Yes and no but I'm willing to take the risk if you're up to it," said Kotoko. Yuki once again looked around nervously.

"Well I suppose we can try to have some private time as long as nothing too weird happens," he said at last.

"Thank you," said Kotoko kissing the boy again.

* * *

"Hey Yasha," said Hisoka when he saw the boy walking towards him.

"Hello Hisoka," Yasha, "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah," said Hisoka.

"Up until your father embarrassed him!" Azumi sneered.

"Hey Azumi get lost will you?" Hisoka asked, "I'm trying to talk to my boyfriend."

"Fine whatever," said Azumi walking off, "I will still be in within ear shot remember that Yasha!"

"Yes thank you," said Yasha, "I was actually going to ask if you like to join me in my room after dinner for some alone time."

"Is your dad going to allow that?" Hisoka asked.

"Even if he doesn't it doesn't matter," said Yasha, "I want to have time with boyfriend while I'm on this trip and intend to enjoy it!"

"Well alright then," said Hisoka.

* * *

"Hey Han where are your mom and dad at anyway?" Seina asked as she and Han walked down the beach together. Han looked around until he saw something black up top of Haruhi's Cliff. It reminded them of his father's signature hair.

"I think they maybe up there," he said pointing, "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just thinking maybe I should try talking to your mother to get her to like me a little before I make her hate me forever by kidnapping me."

"You're not kidnapping me," Han assured her, "I'm going with you on my own free will."

"Just the same I would like to somewhat be on your mother good side a little before we up and leave," said Seina racing to the cliff.

* * *

"Well maybe this was a good idea," said Haruhi as she and Kyoya stood on top of the cliff looking out towards the ocean. The two of them were holding hands tightly.

"Of course it was," said Kyoya like it was nothing. He looked towards his wife as if he was really thinking of something.

"Haruhi would you feel better if I were to send Miss Junko away?" he asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't help but think her being here is making you unhappy and you being unhappy can't be good for the baby," said Kyoya.

"Yeah you're right," said Haruhi rubbing the baby, "But you know being pregnant could be somewhat clouding my judgment. She's fine in the guest house as long as she doesn't cause too much time."

Neither one noticed Seina coming up behind them. Seina however heard the part of Haruhi being pregnant.

'Mrs. Ohtori's pregnant?!' she thought.

She raced back down the path straight towards Han.

"Han, Han!" she shouted running towards him.

"Something wrong?" Han asked.

"You can't come with me!" said Seina, "I can't make you hurt your mother right now!"


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Why can't I go with you now?" asked Han confused.

"Well," said Seina, not sure if she should blurt out his mother and father's secret, "You see…,"

"Han, Seina?" they both heard Haruhi asked. They turned around and saw both her and Kyoya walking down the bath together.

"Oh sorry we didn't realize you two were here," said Seina.

"It's no problem," said Kyoya, "We were just leaving. If you want some privacy it's all yours." Together he and Haruhi walked around the two teenagers and headed back down towards the beach. As they did Seina saw Haruhi turn around and glare at her. Han seemed to notice too. He waited until his parents were out of sight before putting his arms around her.

"I know you're thinking that if I stay then my mother won't hate you but don't let that get to you. I've already made up my mind. I'm going with you not matter what. In fact with me suppose to be hanging out with you tonight after my brother and sister get going on with their respectable lovers, I think we should try leaving tonight," he said.

"Tonight?" asked Seina.

"It'll give us more time to get away and possibly not get caught up in any last minute details we may encounter at the airport," said Han.

"But, but Han," Seina tried to sputter. Han cut her off with a kiss.

"Seina I've made up my mind. I'm going with you. I love you too and I can't let you out of my life so easily, not like this," he insisted. He headed back down the path towards the beach.

"Oh crap," muttered Seina.

* * *

"Haruhi, do you may be want to stay here and rest for the evening?" Kyoya asked as he stood over her helping her with anything she might need as she threw up.

"Possibly," said Haruhi, "But at the same time I don't want to make anyone too suspicious."

Kyoya rubbed her back for support, "How about you and I have a more private dinner here in the room? The children can stand in as hosts and hostess."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Haruhi as she managed to move away from the toilet.

"I would like to have a nice time alone with my wife for a little bit if that's not too much to ask," said Kyoya taking a seat next to her and putting his arm around her.

"Alright then," said Haruhi. Kyoya gave her a kiss before helping her to stand and leading her to the bed. Haruhi lay down while Kyoya headed out. He came back later with a serving cart with two bowels.

"Lobster Bisque for the lady," he said smiling serving it up to her.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi taking small sips.

Kyoya nodded as he sat down next to her to enjoy the bisque with her as well.

* * *

In the dinning room the triplets were seeing to their other guests making sure they were all served their dinner.

"Do you think your mother's doing okay?" asked Hatsu with concern.

"Well Father said he wanted some privacy for a little bit with her," said Kotoko.

"Hmm," she heard her father's secretary mutter. She looked over at the woman who looked annoyed over the idea of her parents being together.

"Mmm this is a real good meal," said Penny enjoying her food.

"Father wanted to make sure you all enjoyed your time here," said Yasha.

"Too late for that," said Kaoru scornfully.

"Hey Mari-Sempi," said Aki, "Would you like to go and watch a movie in private after dinner?"

"Hmm?" said Mori looking up concern.

"Yes I would be a good idea," Kunie spoke up.

"Well seeing as how we're the three without lovers here this weekend, Tootsy-Sempi, do you want to come to mine and Eglantine's room and do some girly things like paint toe nails or something?" asked Azumi.

"Sure!" cheered Tootsy.

"Oh a little sleep over," cooed Tamaki.

"What are you other children going to be doing tonight?" Yayoi asked.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Suoh we all have plans of our own," Yasha assured her.

"Nothing too risqué I hope," said Yayoi.

"Don't you worry Mrs. Suoh," Yasha guaranteed her again.

"Well okay," said Yayoi. "How much trouble can you expect us to get in with our parents here?"

"Hmm," muttered Yayoi.

* * *

Soon the meal was done and the triplets acting like the complete hosts by helping to clean the table.

"Would you like some help?" Yuki offered.

"No no you're fine Yuki," said Kotoko.

"Are you sure?" Seina asked.

"I could help too," Hisoka offered. The triplets looked at each other.

"Well if you really want you may join us," Yasha finally agreed.

"It'll make it easier to move to our respected location later," he whispered to his siblings.

* * *

"Hey uh Kotoko?" Seina asked as she helped the girl wash some of the dishes.

"Yes?" asked Kotoko.

"How much do you like your brother?" asked Seina.

"Which one?" asked Kotoko with a hint of giggle in her voice.

"Han of course," said Seina.

"Han's a big softy. He just seems so, so," she stopped to think of the right word to describe her brother. "Weak, like he'll never do anything bold or rambunctious; Kind of sad watching him really."

"Hmm," muttered Seina, "But you would miss him if he were gone right?"

"Of course, though I don't think that's going to be a problem," said Seina, "Something tells me I'll be stuck with him in my life for a long time. Not that's a bad thing necessarily."

"Of course," said Seina helping to carrying some of the dishes over to the cupboard. Nearby she noticed Yasha polishing some silverware.

"Yasha?" she asked.

"Yes?" asked Yasha.

"What do you think of your brother?"

"Han?" asked Yasha, "Oh I sometimes I wonder if we're related seeing how weak and timid he always is. The only thing I know links us is the fact that he and I share the same face. Of course with you being around him that sure has changed."

"You'd miss him if he was gone though right?" asked Seina.

"Gone as in what, as if he was to die or if he were to leave to some place where I couldn't ever see him again?" asked Yasha.

"Either," said Seina.

"Oh I'd miss him for sure but I don't think I'd ever have to worry about not seeing him again since he can't seem to do much with out the help of me, Kotoko or our parents," said Yasha calmly.

"Hmm," muttered Seina. She still didn't like the idea of possibly of taking Han away from his family with his mother possibly being pregnant.

"Well it looks like we're all done here," Han finally declared after the last dish was put away, "I suppose I should go ahead and get my things from the room so in case I need anything I won't have to bother anyone."

"You don't have to do anything drastic," said Hisoka.

"No it's fine," said Han heading off fast towards the room. His siblings, Hisoka and Seina all followed. Yuki was about to when something caught his attention.

Han grabbed his bag and hurried out of his room.

"All yours," he said to Yasha and Hisoka.

"Uh thanks," said Hisoka.

"And seeing since you're doing such a big job to make sure we're not disturbed, please do so," said Yasha ushering Hisoka into the room and shutting the door in everyone's face.

"You don't think they're going to do anything graphic do you?" Seina asked.

"If they do they do," said Kotoko, "It's not like one of them could bet pregnant if they do." At Seina hiccupped a little.

"Are you alright Seina?" Kotoko asked.

"Yeah of course, come Han let's go," said Seina dragging Han and his bag away towards her room. Kotoko looked around and finally realized Yuki wasn't with the group. She started to wonder where he was when she heard a lovely piano tune coming from somewhere deep into the mansion. She followed it curious as to who was playing. She assumed it was Tamaki, Aki or Eglantine playing. However, when she found the room with the piano she was surprised to see it was Yuki playing.

"Yuki, I didn't know you played," she said. Yuki stopped playing and looked at her.

"Oh yes," he said calmly, "I'm just not as good your friends the Suohs and I still prefer my violin over the piano but every now and then I feel the need to pound the keys a little. Do you have a request sweet lady?"

"Uh well," Kotoko thought as she tried to think up a good idea.

"How about this," said Yuki as he started to play again.

"**Cosmic Love **by Florence and the Machine," said Kotoko with delight as she sat down onto the couch and listen. Yuki continued to play before turning his head to look towards her.

"You know I have to admit that I've often had this fantasy of playing to a beautiful woman while she listens to me on the piano," he said, "Only she laid down on the couch."

"Like this?" asked Kotoko making sure look a little seductive as she lay down. Yuki raised his eyebrows and smiled before returning to his song.

* * *

"Mmm," moaned Haruhi as she finished her food, "That was delicious."

"Good to know and good to know you managed to keep it down without throwing up," said Kyoya collecting the dirty dishes.

"I think the baby likes lobster as much as I do," said Haruhi happily as she laid her head down on her pillow. She was caught off guard when she felt Kyoya's lips against her. She recovered quickly and moaned into the kiss.

"Shall I pay you back for the soup with my body?" she teased in a seductive matter. Kyoya looked intrigued before kissing her again.

"I may take you up on that offer after I take care of the dirty dishes," he said getting up and pushing the cart out of the room. Haruhi decided to make it worth his while by jumping up and running to her bag pulling out a seductive night gown. She raced into the bathroom to change. However just as she was done she heard a click on the door.

"Hello?" said Haruhi as she moved to try and open the door. It wouldn't budge. Haruhi kept pounding at the door, "Hello, Hello?!" No one answered. What would have happened to make the door shut up tight like this to the point she couldn't get out?

* * *

Yuki was just about finished with his song when Kotoko asked, "So was there anything else that happened in this so called fantasy of yours?"

"You sure you're up to it?" Yuki asked.

"Very," said Kotoko.

"Well," said Yuki as he got up and headed over to the couch, "It usually ended in a manner like this." He started to cresses Kotoko's lips with his own. Kotoko raised her hand up and ran it threw his hair moaning into the kiss. She could feel Yuki pushing her sleeves down off her shoulders and arms and moves his kisses down to his her neck. Kotoko moan more and more. She wanted this really badly now, wanted him. She brought her hands to Yuki's hand to start to undo his shirt.

Kyoya hurried as fast as he could towards the kitchen to dispose of the dirty dishes and hurried back to his room when he suddenly heard the piano music he had heard before stop all of sudden. He had merely assumed it was one of the Suohs that had been playing but when he past the music room he sudden realized it wasn't the Suohs.

* * *

"Ah," Kotoko moaned when she felt more kisses against body. Suddenly the kisses stopped and Kotoko could see her boyfriend being pulled away from her. It took a few seconds to realize it was her father who was pulling him away.

"That's enough of that!" he snapped, "I knew you were trouble! I hope you enjoy your trip to the ocean young man because it's about to become your final resting place!"


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Father no please!" Kotoko pleaded as she jumped up from the couch, "Nothing was going on!"

"The fact that your shirt is hanging half way off your body would suggest otherwise!" snapped Kyoya. Kotoko looked down at her shirt that was practically all the way off of her, showing off her bra. She quickly pulled it up.

"Dad please, don't do this to me!" she continued to plea with her father.

"I say what I'm doing is hardly anything to what he was apparently about to do you!" said Kyoya.

"So what?!" shouted Kotoko, "I'm seventeen years old! I'm not a child anymore. I'm practically adult, top of my class and top of college classes and there's a chance I could become the next head of the Ohtori Family after Grandmother!"

Kyoya let go Yuki at that comment.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"I asked Grandmother!" Kotoko told him, "and when Grandfather heard he said would help me to become it!"

"You spoke to your grandfather?" asked Kyoya in shock.

"Yes the last time I went over to visit Grandmother," said Kotoko boldly.

"What else did he say to you?" asked Kyoya.

"He told me about what happened when mother was pregnant with us," said Kotoko, "I still can't get over you were willing to have us aborted over the company!"

"Young lady!" said Kyoya in a warning tone.

"What you were!" said Kotoko.

"I was young and naive back then I'll admit. But I grew and changed my mind in case you haven't noticed," Kyoya pointed out to her.

"It still doesn't make it feel any better," muttered Kotoko.

"And don't think by shifting the conversation towards my young mistakes away from the mistakes you yourself were about to make!" said Kyoya grabbing Yuki by his collar again.

"I don't think it was a mistake!" muttered Kotoko.

"Yes I doubt you would," said Kyoya.

"If you had caught Han or Yasha in here getting stripped or stripping their so called lovers would you have been so upset?! I bet it you saw Han about to fuck Miss Ryuujin you would have been excited and stood over him giving him pointers!" snapped Kotoko.

"Language Young Lady!" Kyoya scolded his daughter, "And no I wouldn't have been amused of it! I would have put a stop to it just as quickly!"

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?!" asked Kotoko. "Tell me do you even know what your sons are up to at the moment?"

"Don't you dare try shift the attention away from this situation young lady. Your manipulative ways will not work on me! You're the one I caught in a compromising position with some boy whom I barley even know and thinks he's good enough for my daughter!" Kyoya insisted.

"You can't make the decision for me!" said Kotoko.

"And why not?!" asked Kyoya, "I think it's important to know what is wrong with my daughter wouldn't you say?! I will not stand by and allow my daughter become a whore!" At that Kotoko started to clasp her fist in rage.

"I Fucking Hate You!" she shouted at the top of lungs. There was a good chance everyone in the house heard her scream. She raced past her father fast, making an honest effort to really shove him out of her way.

"Kotoko!" shouted Kyoya after. He let go of Yuki and ran past to the doorway where he could easily see his daughter still running off towards her room, "Kotoko get back here!" Kotoko continued to race off completely ignoring her father as she kept running. Kyoya turned and looked at Yuki who was standing in the room looking timid.

"Don't think you're in the clear just yet young man!" he said, "You can just stay here while I deal with my daughter!" He walked out of the room and shut it. Yuki could hear the sound of a click. When he went to try the door handle it wouldn't turn. He was trapped. He sat back down onto the couch and rubbed his face in frustration. He wished he hadn't tried to get to comfortable with Kotoko just now, not if it did something like this to her and her father's relationship. He cared about her too much to really making something like that happen to her.

* * *

"So," said Hisoka sitting on Yasha's bed, "What did you want to do?" Yasha smiled as he pulled out a CD from his bag and placed it into his stereo. Soft romantic music filled the room.

"I thought this would help set the mood," he said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne, "As would this."

"Where did you get that?" asked Hisoka slightly intrigued.

"I slipped it from the kitchen shortly after arriving. It was fully stocked with such things like this. I merely hid it in my bag until now," said Yasha also pulling out two glasses, "As I did these."

"Do you think your parents will notice there's a bottle missing?" asked Hisoka.

"I doubt it. They may most likely assume one of the other adults couples took it since they're more the welcome too," Yasha explained as he poured them both a glass. Hisoka took one and the two of them clinked them together before taking a sip.

"Mmm this is good," said Hisoka with a smile, "But then again I couldn't expect less from an Ohtori."

"Thank you," said Yasha. Hisoka noticed that he had placed his hand onto his leg. It gave him Goosebumps. He smiled brightly at Yasha at the gesture.

"Yasha, do you think you and I have a future together?" asked Hisoka putting down his now half empty glass and leaning closer towards him.

"I like to think so," said Yasha as he too put his glass aside. The look of lush was evident in his eyes. "If not I will like to think I'll always have the found memories of you being my first true love." He placed his hands onto Hisoka's neck and pulled him closer until their lips were connected. The two of them kissed over and over again, each practically stealing air from each other as they continue to kiss. Yasha moved his hand up and down Hisoka's leg making Hisoka's body tingle.

"Mmm," he moaned. Yasha's arms soon moved up under Hisoka's arms wrapping them around Hisoka tight close to him. Hisoka responded by wrapping his arms around Yasha's neck also pulling him closer.

"I'm not making you too uncomfortable am I Hisoka?" asked Yasha as he started kissing Hisoka's neck.

"Oh hell no," Hisoka assured him, "You're nothing but a gentleman compared to my last so called lover."

"I'm still going to make him suffer for what he did to you," Yasha assured him still leaving kisses down Hisoka's neck.

"Don't worry about it too much," Hisoka tried to assure him.

"No one hurts the ones I care about and gets away with it," said Yasha before kissing him on his lips again. The kisses got to intense that next thing Hisoka knew his back was laying down on the bed with Yasha on top of him.

"Yasha, Yasha," he said into Yasha's mouth as he tried to push him away. Yasha ceased kissing his boyfriend and sat up. "How far are we going to take this?"

"Only as far as either one wants to go," Yasha assured him, "I figured you'd be a little bit hesitant given what happened the last time someone tried getting intimate with you in a certain matter."

"Well how badly do you want to you know go further along?" asked Hisoka.

"I'm a horny 17 year old boy lying on top of another hot boy that I have big strong feelings for. If given the chance I would not mind going all the way," said Yasha smirking at him evilly. He took off his glasses and stroke Hisoka's face, "however it's because I have such deep respect for the same boy that I will do my best to restrain myself."

"I see," said Hisoka as he somewhat sat up. He then proceeded to take off his shirt, reveling his fine toned chest. Yasha responded by slowly starting to unbutton his own shirt and revile his own chest.

"Nice," Hisoka complicated, "How do you keep it so fit?"

"I have a workout room in the back of our home. We all use it, even Mother, though I think she's been neglecting that lately," said Yasha. "What about you? What makes your chest look so amazing?"

"I have a nice diet going for me. Maybe I should show it to you sometime," Hisoka offered in a seductive manner tracing his finger across his lover's chest. Yasha noticed that Hisoka shifting his eyes downward towards his lover's pants. Both boys reached down and managed to star undoing their pants and take them off, now only leaving the two of them only in their underwear. Hisoka blushed.

"Are those designers?" Yasha asked half teasing before pulling his lover closer to him again to kiss him. This had to be the closet the two of them had ever been to each other like this and actually enjoyed it.

"I Fucking Hate You!"

The two jumped at the sudden outburst they heard from Yasha's sister coming out of nowhere.

"What was that?" asked Hisoka. He looked at Yasha and noticed that Yasha had a very stern look on his face.

"Yuki Fukuyama, you better not have done anything to hurt my sister!" he declared as he jumped up from the bed and stormed towards the door. The minute he opened it, he said Kotoko running past crying.

"Kotoko?" he tried calling out after his sister. He heard more running coming up behind him and turned around in time to see his father coming towards him fast. He stopped however when he saw his son in nothing but his underwear.

"Yasha, what are you doing dressed like that?" he asked cautiously.

"Well Father," Yasha stared to say.

"Is Kotoko okay?" Hisoka asked walking out into the hallway. Then he saw Kyoya, "Oh god!"

"Yasha!" said Kyoya, "I just pulled a young man off of your sister! Don't make me feel the need to have to do the same to you!"

"Well no offence or anything Father," said Yasha calmly, "But what Hisoka and I do is none of your business really!"

"I beg to differ! I will not have my son turn into a slut that will fuck anything he can get his hands on!" said Kyoya.

"Is that how you see me?!" asked Yasha, "Is that how you see my relationship with my lover?! Thank you so much Father!" He pulled Hisoka back into the room and slammed the door in his father's face.

"Yasha, Yasha open this door right now!" Kyoya insisted as he pounded at his son's door. He could hear music being turned up full blast. "Yasha open this door right now!"

* * *

"Ready to get going?" Han asked as he opened the window to Seina's room and threw out both his and her bags.

"Han I don't know, I'm starting to think this is a bad idea," Seina tried again to get Han to chance his mind.

"Now now don't start that again," said Han as he walked over to her. He kissed her passionately. "I've made up my mind. We're doing this together. I swear I will stick in this with you until the end. Now let's hurry up and get going. The sooner we leave the better." He turned and climbed out the window. Seina hesitated behind him. Han soon poked his head back in.

"You coming?" he asked. Seina sighed as she climbed out as well. She took Han's hand and together the two of them headed fast towards Seina's car with their bags.

"Take that road over there," instructed Hisoka pointing towards a road that branched off from the main road they had come from. "It's a back road that's more private. Sometimes we took it to avoid heavy traffic."

"Alright," said Seina as she turned onto the road. She noticed Han looking at the beach house in the rearview mirror. "It's not too late to turn around you know."

"Just keep going alright Seina? Stop trying to talk me out of it. I'm not going to be a pushover this time!" Han insisted as he shifted his eyes forward. Seina nodded and put the peddle to the mettle and soon the beach house was out of sight.

* * *

Kotoko had her face covered in her hands when she ran back into her and Seina's room.

"Han Seina I'm sorry for disturbing you but I need the room right now!" she shouted in tears. There was no response. She looked up from hands and suddenly noticed the room was empty.

"What the?" she said. Where were they? She felt a cool breeze and noticed one of the windows was opened. She walked over to it and from there could see the various cars the guests had all come in and Seina's car was not among them. Kotoko looked around the room frantic and noticed also that her brother and Seina's bags were also missing from the room.

"Oh no!" Kotoko shouted as she raced back out.

* * *

Kyoya stood outside his son's room, not sure to keep trying to get to him or to keep trying to go after Kotoko. He was distracted when he heard someone running to him.

"Father, Father, Han and Seina have run away! They're gone!" Kotoko said in a panic.

"What?" asked Kyoya. That was it, he had to go and find Haruhi to talk things over with her.

* * *

Haruhi kept pounding at the door. Why was she feeling so claustrophobic? Where was Kyoya

"Kyoya is all mine, now that you're locked away bitch!" she thought she heard the voice of Junko outside. "You will no longer stand in-between the two of us!"

'What?' thought Haruhi in panic hitting the door more. She was getting more and more scared to the point that she suddenly fell to the floor unconscious with a loud thud.

* * *

Kyoya arrived in his room to find his secretary kneeling in front of the door slamming her hand against the door.

"Mrs. Ohtori, Mrs. Ohtori?" she asked slapping the door.

"What are you doing here Junko?" Kyoya asked. Junko jumped and turned around.

"I had come to ask you two and your wife something and I thought I heard your wife screaming along a thud in the bathroom. She won't open the door!" said Junko in a panic. Kyoya walked over to the door and tried desperately to open it. Finally he managed to open it to find poor Haruhi on the floor unconscious.

"Haruhi!" he said kneeling next to her with worry. This was just too much! His pregnant wife had fainted, his daughter had declared she hated him, one of his sons was apparently having sex with his lover at this exact moment while another had apparently ran off with his girlfriend. This was all too much. It really felt like his whole life was starting to crumble around him!


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_**AND NOW A PREVIEW TO **__**THE TROUBLE OHTORI TRIPLETS PART 2**_

_**KOTOKO HAS DECLARED THAT SHE HATES HER FATHER,**_

_**YASHA HAS MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR HE IS NOT GOING TO GIVE UP HIS LOVER NO MATTER WHAT HIS FATHER THINKS OF HIM BEING GAY **_

_**HAN HAS RAN AWAY WITH THE GIRL KYOYA WOULD ACTAULLY LOVE TO SEE BE A PART OF HIS FAMILY**_

_**AND POOR HARUHI, PREGNANTE WITH HIS NEWEST CHILD HAS FAINTED.**_

_**IS THERE ANYTHIGN KYOYA DO TO HELP KEEP HIS FAMILY TOGETHER OR WILL HE LOSE THEM ALL LIKE HE ALSMOT DID BEORE?**_

_**FINE OUT IN **__**THE TROUBLE OHTORI TRIPLETS PART 2**_


End file.
